Forever Love
by jfryman
Summary: Bella just lost her mother and now lives with her father. She meets arrogant Edward on her first day and hates him, but what happens when they let their walls drop and discover their true feelings? Follow their story that spans past high school. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Memories**** – BPOV**

"_No mom, don't leave me please! I can't take it anymore. I need you!"_

"_I love you sweetie, don't ever forget that."_

_My mother's voice sounded so weak to my ears, "Hang in there mom. You can hear the sirens, they are coming to get us. Only a little while longer – hold my hand mom. Don't give up."_

"_You are the light of my life Isabella Marie."_

I woke up screaming again. I had been having this dream frequently since I got here. The memories of that dreadful night washed over me. It was on three months ago, but it still felt so fresh in my mind.

I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs, "Bella! Sweetie?" He came busting through my door and immediately took me into his strong arms. "It's going to be all right Bella. I'm here now, sshhh."

I sobbed into his chest and threw my arms around his neck. "Please don't make me go dad. Home school me… I can do everything online, just don't make me go tomorrow."

His lips brushed against my hair as he rested his chin on top of my head. "Bella, you need this okay? Trust me sweetie."

I continued to sob uncontrollably into his shirt as he rocked me back and forth. It had been three months since the accident. I was no longer in a cast – that was fun going up and down steps in. All of the cuts and scrapes were healed but there were wounds that no one would be able to heal… ever. I fell back asleep and woke up again to the sound of my alarm.

"Damn it," I muttered.

I trudged down the steps to eat some breakfast. Charlie was already frying up some eggs, "Morning Bells. I thought I would make you breakfast this morning."

I had to grin. Cooking wasn't something that he did very often, but when he did it was amazing. I remember the first few weeks I was here. He had made me all of my favorites – even going out of his comfort zone to make enchiladas for me one night.

"Thanks daddy. I love you," I murmured wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"I just want what is best for you Isabella," he breathed sliding me around so that I was standing on his left side, his arm gently wrapped around my waist. He continued to scramble the eggs, throwing in some spices I didn't know you could put in eggs. I eyed him suspiciously, "Trust me Bells. They are good this way. Why don't you get the toast ready?"

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. My dad was my entire life now, since that night. We were extremely close and I didn't want it any other way. I think we were making up for lost time. I visited him a lot but I hadn't actually lives with him since I was two.

"So are you nervous about your first day kiddo?"

His nicknames for me always made me smile, "I guess. Just being new sucks."

He turned off the stove just as the toast popped up, "It is the start to a new school year Bella, there will be a lot of new students."

At Forks High School, yea right. Most of these kids grew up together and so did their parents and grandparents. I would be the outsider, the freak. I shuddered at the thought.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Just to let you know I invited Billy and Jake over tonight. You know the Blacks? I go fishing with Billy all the time."

"Oh yea. Want me to make anything special?"

"That's all right Bells, Billy is bringing some of Harry Clearwater's home-made fish fry over."

"Sounds great daddy."

"You had better eat up there kiddo. You don't want to be late on the first day of your junior year do you?"

I groaned, at least I wouldn't have to accept an escort from the Chief of Police. Charlie had graciously bought me a car when I moved… well when I got here. I took a bite of eggs and almost fell off my chair.

"Holy Cow Dad! These eggs are good. You should patent the recipe or something."

He laughed, "Thanks Bella."

I took my time eating, knowing that getting ready wouldn't take long. I rinsed off my plate and kissed my father on the cheek, "Have a great day at work. I will see you tonight."

I headed upstairs and as I was changing heard him drive off in the cruiser. I was relieved to be alone, but a sudden emptiness filled me. I looked over at the pictures on my dresser and tears filled my eyes. I wiped them away headed to the bathroom. I decided there was nothing to do with my hair so I combed it back into a ponytail. I had neglected my contacts for the past three months as well so why bother putting them in now. I threw on my glasses and headed back to my room. Jeans were my target desire for bottoms but I struggled with what top to wear. After last night I was in no mood to be the center of attention so I threw on my favorite hoodie and grabbed my book bag.

It was raining again, completely unavoidable since I lived in the rainiest place in the continental U.S. I locked the front door and stood on the porch, admiring my little beauty. I wasn't sure how much he had paid for it, but it was perfect. A Pontiac G6 – used – but very few miles on it and the best past was that it was black, just like my mood. I slid in and started the engine. I hadn't gone anywhere really since I got it. I knew that I desperately needed to make a trip to Target or something because I needed new socks but I shrugged it off and back out of the driveway, having to slam on my breaks as a silver Volvo sped by honking its horn at me.

"Freaking rich brats," I muttered under my breath. I was glad at that moment that I didn't have a sunroof because I would have stuck out my middle finger and immediately regretted it. I needed to go back to being quiet, shy Bella.

I pulled into the parking lot, parking as far away from everyone else as possible. I threw up the hood to my sweatshirt and walked inside. The office was easy to find so I gripped the handle of the door and took a deep breath.

The office was small but quaint. A red hair woman wearing a large purple sweater looked up at me from her desk. "How can I help you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, my dad called last week." I hated being all formal but I knew she would eye me if I said Bella.

"Oh yes, of course." She stood up and handed me several things simultaneously. "Now here is your class schedule and here is a map. I have highlighted the best possible routes to and from all your classes and your locker for you."

Wow! Definitely a helper. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You just need to have the teacher sign this in all your classes and bring it back here at the end of the day."

I nodded and left the office. I was headed straight for my locker, even though I had no books to put in it yet, but I wanted to put my lunch in there so I wouldn't be stuck carrying it around all day long. I was grateful when the locker opened on the first try. I threw my lunch in and studied my schedule and map. I already had a route planned in my head when the bell rang. I hurried off to homeroom and sat in the very back. When the teacher entered I stood and approached her.

"Excuse me, I need your signature."

"Ah, you must be Isabella. Sure thing."

She signed it, without introducing me to everyone. I already loved her for that. I took my seat and noticed someone was now sitting next to me. There were only about twenty students in the class and there were around thirty seats, I quickly counted them all – 32 to be exact. God I was a dork. I pulled out my book and started reading.

A small voice broke my concentration, "Hello. I'm Angela, Angela Weber."

I took her outstretched hand and shook it, "Bella Swan."

"As in the Police Chief Swan?" I only nodded and she blushed. "What classes are you taking?"

I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and read them to her, "I have English Literature, Spanish III, Geometry (that alone wanted to make me gag), Lunch, then Biology and Gym."

She smiled at me, "I have the same schedule, except I am in Chemistry."

Wow I think I just made a friend? "Cool Angela. I'm glad I will know someone in almost all my classes."

The bell rang and we both stood up. She led me towards English and I was glad I didn't need to stick the map in my face to find it. We took our seats in the back and I decided that I would wait on this signature until the end of class. The teacher passed out all of our materials that we would need for the first quarter and I wanted to laugh when I saw the reading list for the year. The same crap, well at least the homework would be easy. We listened as the teacher droned on about what he expected from us and I was thankful when the bell rang.

"Hey Angela. Wait for me okay? I have to get this signed."

"No problem Bella. I'll be right outside the door."

I walked up to him and smiled handing him the paper. "I have to get this signed please?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Sure thing Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected him.

He handed the paper back to me, "See you tomorrow Bella."

All these smiles were creeping me out. Did everyone know about me? I found Angela and we went into Spanish. We proceeded to take the two seats in the back again – isolating ourselves. I was beginning to really like her. Class began and ended much the same as the last, along with Geometry. When the bell rang and everyone filed out into the hallways I just followed her lead until I remembered my lunch.

"Angela? I forgot my lunch in my locker."

"Not a problem Bella. Where is your locker?"

"This way I think," I said laughing at myself. She giggled along beside me as we managed through the groups of students headed in the opposite direction of us. We found my locker and I put all my books inside and grabbed my lunch. I then followed her to her locker where she did the same thing. We walked in to the cafeteria and she immediately spotted an open table in the corner and headed for it.

She sat down and I took a spot across from her, "So Bella what brings you to Forks?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and felt numb. I decided to dodge her question by answering it as vaguely as possible. "I moved here to live with my dad."

"Oh," was all she said.

We continued to talk about things throughout the lunch period. I was kind of sad when it ended because I knew that I wouldn't have my next class with her. She stood and smiled at me, "I can show you to your next class Bella. I am right down the hall from you."

She was my savior, "That would be great Angela."

She dropped me off and I got my slip signed immediately before taking a seat in the back row at one of the empty lab tables. I noticed him right away and for heaven's sake he sat next to me. I could smell his scent and it made me melt on the spot.

The teacher caught our attention then, "The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the year." I heard several students groan and I laughed at them. "Take a few moments to introduce yourselves while I pass out the materials."

I turned to look at him for the first time and I wasn't surprised at what I found. Gorgeous, athletic, perfect skin and hair, and he knew how to dress. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Edward," he announced.

"Bella," I muttered.

The next thing from his mouth shocked me, "The staring isn't going to let you get away with not doing the work. I expect an equal pull from you so my GPA doesn't drop."

Ass! "You don't have to worry about me pulling my weight. Heaven forbid your GPA dropped!" I muttered. I wanted to sock him in the gut, yea right me?

I was extremely happy when the bell rang and I found Angela waiting for me. She about dropped her books when he walked out behind me.

"You have biology with Edward Cullen? Oh my gosh Bella!" she whispered harshly.

"Yea. He is my lab partner," I groaned.

She grabbed my arm, "No way! Are you serious?"

I nodded, "What's the big deal?"

"He is Edward Cullen the totally fine star quarterback of the football team."

"Ugh!" He was such a jerk.

Gym was awful. We had to change into horrible uniforms, run laps and do pushups and crap. It was such bull that I had to take it all four years. If I was still in Phoenix… That snapped my head up. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to go through the what if's anymore. I was done with it.

When I got home I pulled out all my homework and finished it within an hour. I heard my dad's cruiser pull in earlier than usual and bounded down the steps to open the front door for him.

"Hi daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "Hey Bella. How was your first day?"

I pulled back to look at him, "Not bad. I made a friend. Her name is Angela."

"That's nice sweetie. See I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"You are always right," I muttered. "When are you expecting the Black's?"

"Around five. That is why I got off early."

I glanced at the clock, that was only about half an hour away. "Well I am going to finish up some things in my room before they get here, okay?"

"Sure thing."

I kissed him on the cheek and skipped back up to my room. I was already reading Pride and Prejudice and it just so happened to be on our reading list. I flopped on my bed and picked up where I had left off from earlier. I was completely absorbed into the story that I didn't hear the knock on my door.

"Ignoring company are we?"

I placed the bookmark back in my book and rolled over onto my side propping my head up with my hand. In front of me stood a 6'4" gangly teenager with dark tan skin and glossy black hair that flowed past his shoulders.

"You must be Jacob?"

"None other. How've ya been Bella?"

I groaned I really hated that question. "Been better," I told him bluntly.

He sat down in my computer chair and faced me. He surprised me by standing up and going over to my dresser grabbing one of my picture frames and looking intently at it. He then looked back at me.

"I'm really sorry about your mom Bella. If it helps I know how you feel. My mom died in a car accident a few years back."

Wow we did have a lot in common. He knew exactly what I felt like – a piece of crap.

He sat back down in the computer chair, "You know if you ever need to talk about anything, let me know Bella."

"Thanks Jake," I whispered.

My dad called us then, "Come on you two! Supper is ready!"

The rest of the evening we watched football and hung out. Jake was easy to get along with, especially when he helped me clean up the kitchen. It was getting late so he and Billy decided they had better head home since we both had school tomorrow.

"Call me if you want to hang out Bella."

"Bye Jake!" I called as they got into their truck.

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me back into the house. "I knew you would like Jake. He's a great kid, got a good head on his shoulders."

I hugged him, "Thanks dad." I went up to the bathroom to take a shower and think. Jake was someone I could talk to, he certainly understood where I would be coming from but I don't think anyone could understand how much pain I was really in, what I hid from the world on a daily basis.

I stepped into the steamy water and let my mind go. I felt free for about ten minutes while I washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and wrapped myself tightly in a towel. I threw my clothes in the hamper and went to my room. I packed my book bag and put on my pajamas. I sat in my bed for several minutes before I decided that what I really needed to do was write. I grabbed a notebook and pencil and put my mind on paper.

_It's Monday… first day of school. It wasn't half as bad as what I thought it would be. I made a friend already, I know I'm shocked too. Her name is Angela and I could see myself hanging out with her. All of my classes couldn't keep my attention either. All of the teachers gave me sympathetic looks which leads me to believe that my dad spilled his guts about everything. I think part of me is relieved but the other part of me is mortified. I didn't want these people, who I didn't know, messing with my business. What happened, happened and there is nothing that I could do if I wanted to._

_I am blessed to have my dad. He is everything to me. I had another dream last night – one of the worst ones yet. I know my dad wants me to see someone about it but I just don't want to talk about it yet. I could see myself telling Jake everything, after all he has been through this. I also met a complete jerk, who Angela thinks is a god. I wanted to punch him in the face but since I am a coward, nerd, loser – whatever you want to call me – so instead I ignored him. Problem is he is my lab partner and he is utterly gorgeous but he was quick to make the assumption that I wouldn't pull my own weight in Biology. He is going to be completely surprised when he sees my homework handed back with a perfect grade at the top. I don't want to brag but I am smart and since I have no life I study – a lot._

_It's late. I can't believe I am pouring my heart out right now. Maybe this is exactly what I need. - B_

I put the journal in my nightstand and clicked the lamp off. It wasn't long before the darkness took over and I woke up screaming… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Judgemental**** – EPOV**

I always hated the first day of school. It was boring and it irritated me how all the teachers droned on and one about what they expected. I didn't carry a 4.0 grade point average because I was stupid.

I was driving to school and some chick in a G6 almost hit me, that right away made my morning even worse. Of course my sister in the front seat jabbering on and on didn't help either.

"Why didn't you ride with Emmett this morning?"

"Because he is picking up Rose and Jasper," she answered.

I groaned and she continued on about nothing. As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed the G6 pull in as well and parking as far away from everyone else as possible. I had to laugh, she did almost just hit me so maybe it was a good idea that she parked that far away.

My classes dragged by, that was until I got to lunch. I hated being the center of attention but Mike, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Jessica, and Lauren wouldn't allow anything else. I took my place at our usual table as Emmett and Mike discussed football strategy for Friday's game. I really didn't like football either but I was a natural and this year's team captain. I had beat out all the seniors and I think I was secretly hated for it, but I didn't nominate or even vote for myself so it came as a surprise to me.

I listened to multiple conversations at once, taking everything in. When the bell rang we all groaned and headed off to our next class. I had Biology, freaking great, probably going to get stuck with some retard who would lower my GPA.

I took my seat next to a brunette who was paying attention to nothing at all. She noticed when I sat next to her but she didn't turn to smile at me or anything. God I just hope she didn't turn out to be my lab partner. That was when Mr. Banner announced that yes, indeed, she would be my partner, of all the luck.

I introduced myself and she stared at me. Seriously? Now this I couldn't take. If I had to be partners with her I had to get one thing straight first.

"The staring isn't going to let you get away with not doing the work. I expect an equal pull from you so my GPA doesn't drop."

She almost looked offended, "You don't have to worry about me pulling my weight. Heaven forbid your GPA dropped!"

Was she seriously mocking me? Who was this girl? Most girls swooned at the sight of me and she just blew me off and mocked me. When the bell rang I followed her out, and her friend almost dropped her books. I noticed her, she was Angela Weber – social outcast and had no friends.

"You have biology with Edward Cullen? Oh my gosh Bella!" Angela whispered harshly.

"Yea. He is my lab partner," Bella groaned.

Did she seriously just groan because I am her lab partner? This girl was a mystery. Most girls would die to be my lab partner.

I started to walk away when I heard Angela reply, "No way! Are you serious?"

Now that was a normal reaction. But Bella just replied, "What's the big deal?"

Maybe she didn't know who I was?

"He is Edward Cullen the totally fine star quarterback of the football team." Angela said.

That should set her straight.

"Ugh!" Bella responded.

No way. She must not care for jocks, whatever she was just my lab partner and she seriously had better pull her weight like she said. My last class flew by and then I went to football practice. There was some serious talk in the locker room afterwards about the new girl.

"Yea I saw her hanging out with Angela. Is that pathetic or what?" Mike said.

I shook my head, he didn't even know her.

"I tell you what though, she has a fine ass. What I wouldn't give to tap that!" a senior called from around the corner from me.

The room busted up laughing, except me.

"What's up Edward?" Mike asked.

"Nothing man. You just keep talking shit about something you know nothing about." I walked past him and out to my car. Emmett took no time in catching up with me.

"What was that about Edward?"

I shook my head, "Nothing Emmett. I just hate it when they talk about crap like that. It bugs me."

"I know man. Come on let's get home."

That night before I fell asleep I thought about her. She was so intriguing, even though she probably didn't see herself that way. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly but there was something she was hiding – behind the baggy sweatshirt, ponytail, and glasses.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the rain against my windows. Thirty seconds later my alarm went off. I jumped in the shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom," I said grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"Morning sweetie. Everything okay?"

My mom was so observant. "Fine, just didn't sleep well."

"I can only imagine how tough it is going to be for you with football and your classes."

"I can handle it mom."

She kissed my forehead as Alice entered the kitchen. Mornings were not her thing so we didn't speak. She grabbed her cup of coffee as I got my things ready for school.

"Ready Alice?"

"No," she muttered but followed me anyway.

We drove by Bella's house and her black G6. When we got to school I was anxious about seeing her again in Biology. The morning passes by quickly and when the lunch bell sounded I literally ran into her in the hallway. Her books scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry Bella. Here let me help you."

She stared at me, "People like you don't help people like me. I can get it."

I was taken aback by her statement but grabbed some of her things for her anyway.

"Bella you coming?" Angela called. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Yea, I would have been there a minute ago but some people think they don't need to watch where they are going."

Are you serious? I just helped you pick up your things even after your nasty comment. I turned and stalked off to lunch, completely pissed off. Alice noticed my mood immediately.

"Everything okay Eddie?"

She walked into the lunch room then and I looked up at her and shrugged, "Yea. Fine I guess."

Alice followed my gaze, "Lady problems?"

"No Alice… I'm just pissed that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

No one else was at our table yet, they were all still in line. "I bumped into Bella and I tried to help her with her things and she was downright mean to me. It kind of hurt."

"Don't worry about her. She is probably just having a bad day. I mean look at her – she looks like crap."

"Alice!"

"No not like that Edward, I meant emotionally – she looks drained."

My sister was very observant. I hadn't noticed the dark circles under her eyes until I saw her in Biology. She did look like crap. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful in her own way, but she just looked as if she was in a serious need a good night sleep. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bella. I will be more careful where I walk from now on."

Why was I apologizing to her?

She turned to look at me but she didn't meet my eyes, "It's okay. Sorry I was so rude. I'm usually not like that but I am just having a bad day."

Class started and when it was over I wanted so much to reach out and hug her but she quickly got up from her seat and left the room. My last class was boring as crap and practice afterwards wasn't much better. I couldn't wrap my head around this girl. Maybe I wasn't supposed to.

***** BPOV *****

My dad cradled me to his chest until I fell back asleep. I wanted so badly to just sleep through one night without seeing my mother's lifeless body lying there. School wasn't much better.

"Where do you think she shops? Target!" Lauren and Jessica laughed.

We were in homeroom and I buried myself into my book, trying my best to ignore them. Angela kept giving me sympathetic glances.

"She is so pathetic." They said again.

When the bell rang I stood but they were there tormenting me, "Bella, you are such a loser."

I tried to move around them but they blocked my path. Lauren's hands shot out and pushed me backwards, causing me to fall. They both laughed again and kicked my things everywhere. Angela was there helping me up.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Are you okay?"

"I've had worse Ang. Thanks."

"You know hanging out with me doesn't really rank you very high on the social standings."

"You think I honestly care what they think Ang? You are one of my only friends and they can just shove it."

I felt my head being slammed into a locker just then and fell again only to have Jessica's face just inches from mine, "Watch it Swan."

Angela helped me up again, "You sure?"

"I'm fine Angela." But on this inside I wasn't fine. I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Why had they chosen me to pick on and torment. I didn't even know them.

I was on my way to lunch, having just been thrown against the bathroom wall by Lauren, when he walked right into me. I had to take my frustration out on someone. I felt bad about it afterwards but seriously if he was in football he should have better eye sight than that.

When he brought it up again in Biology I wanted to throw my stool at him. God why couldn't him and his posse just leave me alone already? When I got home I decided to take my mind off things so I made lasagna. All the preparations kept me focused on the job at hand and didn't let my mind wander. I stayed in the kitchen and did my homework, even starting the outline of my first literature paper that was due in two weeks.

I was so pathetic. I was so happy when my dad pulled in. I waited for him to take off his shoes before tackling him in a bear-tight hug. "Welcome home daddy!"

"Hey kiddo. Wow something sure smells good."

"I made lasagna. It should be done any minute."

He kissed my head and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me into the kitchen. I shrugged from his embrace and sat down across from him.

"Doing homework?"

I nodded and stood up to pull our dinner from the oven.

"So how was school?"

I wanted to cringe. Well dad there are these two girls that have knocked me down three times, slammed my head into a locker, threw me into a wall, and called me disgusting names all day long. "It was fine. I am really starting to like Angela." It wasn't that far from the truth.

"That's good Bella. If you ever want to invite her over, you are more than welcome. Jake too for that matter."

"Thanks dad. I appreciate that." I handed him his plate and poured two glasses of milk. We ate in silence, not by choice. I was a damn good cook to when I wanted to be.

"Man Bells that was great! I'll do dishes, you go get some sleep."

I trudged upstairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. That night I tossed and turned at first but then I had nothing but a peaceful slumber. I woke up to the sound of my alarm and wanted to jump for joy. I had just gotten ten hours of dreamless sleep. I took a shower and took the time to do my hair. I threw it in curlers and went to get dressed.

I pulled out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a cute deep blue v-necked sweater that was way too long in the sleeves but that was why I loved it so much. I popped in my contacts and applied a very little amount of mascara before undoing the curlers. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed my book bag to head to school.

I was at my locker when I heard them approaching. "Trying to look fashionable today Swan? Well you still look like shit!"

Angela was at my side immediately, "You look really pretty today Bella."

I hugged her, "Thanks Ang. I had a good night sleep for the first time in three months."

"That is awesome!" We walked into homeroom and low and behold someone stuck their foot out – Jessica – and caused me to fall slamming my head into the back of a chair.

Everyone laughed as I laid there on the ground. I could feel the blackness pouring over me, but I heard Angela's voice and she pulled me up.

"You okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "That really hurt."

Then the teacher walked in and I marched straight up to her, "Is there a problem Bella?"

I chickened out, "I just have a headache and was wondering if I could go to the nurse for some Tylenol?"

She wrote me the pass and I was there and back within five minutes. I was hoping it would help but I could tell that it probably wouldn't. The next three classes were miserable because I had Jessica or Lauren or in every one of them. They continued to say derogatory things about my appearance and push or shove me whenever they got the chance.

During lunch I was in misery because my head really hurt and I wasn't hungry at all.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Bella?"

"I'm not hungry Ang. I have a huge headache right now. I tend to not eat when they get this bad."

When the bell screeched I covered my ears and got up to head off to Biology. Lauren was right there though, shoving me through the door before she walked off to her own class. I slammed right into the teacher's desk, making everyone laugh.

I sat down next to him and he couldn't help but to hide the smirk on his face.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you," I muttered.

He turned to look at me but I refused to look up. Mr. Banner passed back our homework and I felt my heart flutter when I reached to get it and our hands touched. I ripped it from his grasp and he only continued to stare at me.

"Weren't you the one saying that staring wasn't going to let you get away with doing the work, that you wanted an equal pull?" I spat.

He seemed to flinch at my tone and went back to the lab we had started. At the end of class I started to get up but I was overwhelmed with the sudden spinning of the walls. I sat back down and rested my head on the table. I heard students filing out into the hallway but I sensed that he had still not left the room.

That was when I heard Ang's voice calling for me, "Bella are you okay?"

She rested her hand on my back and rubbed it around. I didn't want to move. "The walls were spinning so I sat back down."

He spoke then, I knew he hadn't left. "Is she okay Angela?"

I heard her gasp, "She's had a rough day. Jessica tripped her this morning and Bella hit her head pretty hard."

Why was she telling him this? I couldn't take it so I stood, way too quickly and stumbled right into him. He caught me by the arms and held me steady.

"Bella I think you need to get your head examined."

I pulled from his grip, "I'm fine." Wrong I stumbled backwards and fell landing on my ass.

Angela crouched down beside me, "Bella I think Edward is right. Come on I will drive you."

She helped me up, "But what about my car?"

"I'll make sure it gets home safely," Edward murmured.

Ang reached into my back pack and threw him the keys as we left the room.

"Holy cow Bella, Edward Cullen is driving your car to your house!" she squealed.

I held my hand up to her, "Save it Ang. He doesn't care for losers like me."

Angela drove me to the hospital and just as I figured – no concussion, just a very large bruise. Angela dropped me off at my house and it wasn't even dark out. I made my way into the house and Charlie was waiting for me.

"Where have you been kiddo? You had me so worried!"

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry dad. I hit my head really hard today and Angela insisted on driving me to the hospital."

"Are you okay Bells? You could have called."

"I am fine dad, just a bruise."

"Okay. You hungry?"

"Not really. I have a headache and I just want to sleep."

"Okay take some Tylenol PM. That should help some."

"Thanks dad." I climbed the stairs and swallowed two pills before climbing into my bed. That night I woke up screaming bloody murder and I couldn't stop shaking. Even when Charlie came in to comfort me I couldn't stop crying. I was on the verge of a panic attack and the sobs coming from my chest were making it hard to breathe. The only thing I remember was Charlie calling my name as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Ignorance**** – EPOV**

"So why the sudden need to help out Bella?" Alice asked me as I climbed into my car. She had followed me home since I promised Angela and Bella that I would get her car home safely.

"I was in the right place at the right time I guess."

"Spill it Edward."

"Oh geez Alice. It is not what you are thinking. She had a headache because she had fallen and hit her head. Angela wanted to take her to the hospital and Bella was worried about how her car was going to get home so I offered. Like I said right place, right time."

"Yea that makes sense I guess."

I was relieved that this conversation was over. Sometimes I was thankful that Alice knew when to drop it. I dropped her off at home and went to practice. Occasionally my thoughts wondered to how Bella was. I mean if she hit her head as hard as Angela said she did then she might have a concussion. Practice ended and Jessica and Lauren were waiting at my car for me – god I hated cheerleaders.

"Hey baby," Lauren chimed.

"How've you been Eddie?" Jessica chanted after her.

I ignored them and went to open my car door. "Why so sad?" Lauren asked.

I turned around to face her. I wanted to puke. Her practice outfit was extremely revealing – short spandex shorts with a tight fitted white tank top.

"I have to get home, if you'll excuse me."

Her hands shot out to stop me. She grabbed my shirt and pressed herself against me. The vile started to rise in my throat.

"Why do you tease me like this Eddie?"

I pulled her hands from my shirt and pushed her away, "I am only going to tell you this once Lauren. I don't like you so stop throwing yourself at me."

I opened my car door, slid into the seat and drove off. That night at supper I was miserable. My dad actually came home for supper.

"So Edward how is football practice going? Must be pretty exciting to be the captain this year."

"Sure dad. Practices are fine. We have an easy game this weekend," I responded slightly annoyed.

"Well make sure to keep your grades up and if you have a good season there is no doubt in my mind that the scouts will be out hunting you next fall."

Great that was just what I didn't want. I excused myself from the table and went upstairs. I finished my homework quickly but my mind was racing. I decided to pull out my journal. It had been so long since I had written in it but I knew it was exactly what I needed. I got off my bed and went out to my balcony. It was easier to think out here and it actually wasn't raining yet.

_I want to scream. I am sick of everyone pushing their dreams onto me. I don't want to play football anymore and I sure as hell don't want to get a scholarship for it. I have a good life, I know I do but I don't like how I am currently living it. I am not happy with how my friends treat people and I have no one to talk to, except Emmett and Alice. I keep them in the loop but they have no idea that what I really want to do with my life is to teach. I want a classroom full of elementary students who depend on me, that just makes my heart float. But how can I tell that to anyone?_

_I bet there is one person I could tell – someone who won't laugh in my face but she has made so many assumptions about me lately. Forget it! I will not follow the dreams that someone has forced me down. I don't like living in this lie… I just wish there was someone who truly understood me. - E_

I laid my head back on my chase lounge and sighed. There is no one who knows the real me… how pathetic am I? I stood up and leaned over the edge of the balcony and peered out in the night. I never took the time to notice before that Bella lives across the lawn from me, sure there was a blanket of trees in the way, but damn she lives so close. That was when I heard the bloodcurdling scream. It made me jump. It pierced through the silent night air and took my breath away. My hand flew to my heart and gripped at my shirt. She was hiding something.

The next morning I was a little more on edge than normal and Emmett noticed immediately.

"What's up with you this morning?"

"Nothing Emmett. I'm just tired."

"You're always tired Edward. You know you can tell me anything right?"

I caved, god he had such a big heart. "I was out on my balcony last night writing in my journal and I heard a scream from the Swan's place. It sounded so painful so it was hard to sleep after I heard it."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Poor Bella lost her mom at the beginning of the summer, that is why she is here you know. She is living with her dad now."

"How in the hell do you know all this?"

"Because at lunch, I listen to the gossip while you stare off into space."

I laughed, "Yea I'm not much for gossip. You know the only friend I have seen her with is Angela."

"Angela Weber? No wonder Jessica and Lauren have been torturing her."

"What?"

"Oh yea man. They tell all their triumphant stories at lunch. They are ruthless to her."

"Don't they care that she is still suffering from the loss of her mother? God I wish those two would just fucking drop off the face of the earth."

"Morning boys!" Alice chirped.

"Why so angry Edward? The day just started."

I turned to look at her, "Why are you so happy this morning? You are usually walking death."

"You three don't want to be late for school," Mom chimed in from upstairs.

I looked at my watch, "Shit. We'd better go."

When I got to school I noticed that her car was already parked in its familiar spot. I strolled in the front doors and immediately saw her being slammed up against the lockers by none other than Jessica and Lauren. Everyone was just watching them, no one was doing anything and there wasn't a teacher in sight.

I turned to Emmett and Alice, "Guys don't hate me but I just can't stand here and watch this."

"What are you going to do man?" Emmett whispered back.

"I'm going to tell them to back the fuck off," I grumbled as I pushed through the crowd of students.

"Why so glum today Isabella?" Lauren teased.

"Where's the pretty clothes and contacts?" Jessica spat ripping Bella's glasses from her face and throwing them to the ground.

I marched up to them and put myself in between them and Bella. "What in hell are your problems?"

"Oh come on Eddie, we were just teasing her."

I wanted to rip their throats out, "Back the fuck off Lauren and Jess or so help me you will see a fury from me that you will never forget."

"Seriously Edward? You are going to pick her over us?" Lauren said taking a step towards me.

"She just lost her mother guys, give her a fucking break okay? Find some poor freshman to pick on."

They turned and walked off and the crowd started to disperse. I bent down to pick up her glasses and books and I handed them to her. She took them gingerly into her hands.

"Are you okay Bella? How's your head?"

"Why do you care what they do to me?" she mumbled.

"You've been through a lot and you don't deserve their wrath."

"So if my mother hadn't died in front of my eyes it would be okay for them to torture me?" she muttered.

"Of course not Bella. They are heartless bitches and deserve a taste of their own medicine."

God I wanted so badly to reach out and wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Yet they are your friends," she said sauntering off towards homeroom.

I stood there in a daze. Shit she was right. Why did I call them my friends when they did this to others? But what in the hell could I do about it. I was captain of the freaking football team and I had a role to play. The bell rang and I walked to homeroom, muttering to myself the whole way.

***** BPOV *****

I went into homeroom and was so thankful to see Angela there waiting for me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"The weirdest thing just happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Edward Cullen stuck up for me in front of the entire student body."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her mouth open like someone had just smacked her.

"Are you serious? You mean he stopped Jessica and Lauren?"

I nodded, "Then I was a complete bitch to him."

"Well maybe he deserved it." I looked up at her and smiled. She was everything a best friend was supposed to be.

When I walked into Biology I had butterflies in my stomach. I sat down next to him and swallowed hard.

"Look Edward I'm sorry about how I acted this morning. Thank you for standing up for me."

"You were right you know." He sounded like he had been punched in the gut.

"About what?"

"I stand by and watch them treat people like shit then I go and call them my friends. I'm trapped Bella and there is no way out."

"I know what you mean," I muttered. He turned to look at me. His beautiful emerald eyes cut straight to my soul.

Mr. Banner started class and he quickly looked back down at his notes. He never spoke to me again after that. The next few days went by and I was glad when it was Saturday.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"I need to tell someone dad and Jake and Angela are the two closest friends I have."

"Okay well I will have my cell phone on me so call if you need anything."

"Thanks dad but we are just going to hang out and have pizza. Then I am going to spill my guts."

He laughed and hugged me. "I will see you tonight sweetie," he breathed kissing my forehead.

I hugged him back with everything I had in me, "I love you dad. Have a good time with Billy."

An hour later both Angela and Jake were sitting with me on my bed. We had just finished watching some hilarious you tube videos and my stomach hurt so bad from laughing. The doorbell rang and I knew it was the pizza. I hurried down the stairs and paid the delivery man. I grabbed some sodas and plates from the kitchen and ran back up to my room.

"Pizza Delivery!" I announced kicking my bedroom door open.

They both laughed at me and Jake took the pizzas from my hand and placed them on my computer chair. We sat there and stuffed our faces with pizza and pop while we continued to watch more you tube videos. Jake had been dying to show me some of his favorite music videos so we weren't all laughing up our pizza.

It was getting close to supper and I knew they would have to leave soon but I still hadn't told them what I desperately needed to tell someone, anyone. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Guys there is a reason I invited you here today."

Jake turned off my laptop, "Go ahead Bella. We are listening."

"Well you see at the beginning of the summer I was the complete opposite of what you know me as now. I was fun and carefree and believe it or not I cared about my appearance and what people thought of me. I wasn't the most popular student, but I had a great group of friends."

I took a deep breath. "Then there was an accident. My mom was driving home from the supermarket. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and we were laughing and joking around with one another. That was when the semi hit us. It came out of nowhere and my world was flipped upside down."

I didn't realize I had tears running down my cheeks until Angela stood and handed me a tissue. "It's okay Bella. We're here and you can do this."

"I don't remember very much but when I woke up there was blood and glass everywhere. I somehow managed to get out of the car but I immediately fell to the ground and looked down to see that my left leg was completely shattered. I could hear lots of voices and screams but I only focused on the body in front of me."

I stopped to take a breath and wipe my face. "I crawled over to her and held her hand. She was still alive and I could hear the sirens. I was screaming at her, 'No mom, don't leave me please! I need you!'

'I love you sweetie, don't ever forget that.'

'Hang in there mom. You can hear the sirens, they are coming to get us. Only a little while longer – hold my hand mom. Don't give up.'

'You are the light of my life Isabella Marie.'

That was the last thing she said to me before her hand went limp in mine. I was screaming so loud that they had to sedate me in order to treat my injuries."

I wiped more tears from my face, refusing to look up and meet my friends' eyes. "I woke up in the hospital a week later. My dad was sobbing because he thought he had lost me too. It was a closed casket and I don't remember very much of it because I was blocking everything out. I didn't want to believe that she was really gone. I came back to Forks to live with my dad and he has been my savior."

"Oh Bella," Angela whispered pulling me into an embrace. I could feel Jake join the hug too.

"I can't get that afternoon out of my head. I can barely eat and I wake up screaming almost every night. I just needed to tell someone and you guys are my best friends. I need you so much right now."

Angela let go of me but Jake pulled me into his lap, "We are here for you Bella. Whenever you need us."

I sobbed into his shoulder and Angela rubbed my back. "We love you Bella."

I woke up the next morning to their smiling faces. "We invited ourselves over today. I hope you don't mind," Angela breathed.

Jake pulled on my arms, "Come on time to get up. We are taking you out today for some fun!"

I spent the entire day laughing and having the best time in the world. They drove me to the mall and we acted like we were ten. We played games in the arcade and ate all the junk food in sight. Angela drug me into all the stores she could and I bought a whole new wardrobe along with several new books and cd's.

They dropped me off right before supper and I waved at them from the porch. I grabbed all my bags and headed into the house.

"Have fun kiddo?"

I dropped my things and flew into his arms. "I have the two best friends in the whole wide world!"

"I know. Why don't you go put your new things away? Supper should be ready in about half an hour."

I headed up the stairs calling behind me, "Can't wait dad. It smells great!"

The new few weeks went by really quickly. I had fallen into a routine at school with Angela and her and Jake were over all the time. The dreams were becoming so few and far between now it almost felt like I could breathe again. Jessica and Lauren still tormented me but it was toned down. They called me names and shoved me around a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Even they couldn't break my happy streak.

It was another Sunday afternoon when Jake was over. Our dads had gone fishing again leaving us to fend for ourselves, not that we didn't mind. I was sprawled across my bed finishing up my math when he came to sit beside me.

"You know Bells, I've been thinking."

I rolled over onto my back to face him. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at him, "Oh yea. What have you been thinking?"

He stroked a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear. "I like you Bella. You are the best friend that is a girl that I have ever had."

"Well I like you too Jake. You're easy to talk to and get along with."

He leaned down until he was just inches from my face. The butterflies in my stomach rose to my throat. I gently lifted my right hand from behind my head and placed it on his cheek.

"I can't ignore my feelings anymore Bella." He gently pressed his lips against mine.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to mine. He hovered over me and kissed down my jaw line and neck. He moved back up and went up the side of my face finally placing one final kiss on my forehead.

"I have wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you Isabella."

I felt the tears escaping my eyes and he wiped them away, pressing his lips to mine again. He rolled us over so that I was lying on top of him, me head tucked under his chin. He held me close and for once in my life I felt perfectly at peace with myself.

About an hour later, we heard our dad's come through the front door. I grunted and held him tighter.

"I don't want to get up Jake. This is heaven lying here with you."

I felt his lips in my hair, "I agree but I would rather not have our dads find us lying together on your bed. I think the most they could handle right now is hand holding."

I grumbled and rolled off him. I held out my hand and he took it. We went down the steps and waited to see how red their faces got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Love's Many Splendors**** – EPOV**

My life was in a downward spiral and I couldn't control it. Between school, homework, and football I had no social life. I sat at my lunch table and stared off at nothing. Alice obviously noted my lack of interest in the conversation and pulled me aside.

"What has been going on with you lately?"

"I just don't like all this Alice. This isn't who I am anymore."

"You need to talk to dad about this."

"You know he won't let me quit football. I might as well save my breath."

"Well if he knew you were this unhappy he might consider it."

"What are you two talking about over here?" Jasper interrupted wrapping his arms around Alice's tiny torso.

"Nothing Jazz. I am going to class early."

"What'd I say?" Jasper murmured as I walked away.

I went into Biology and there she was. We hadn't spoken in weeks but she was smiling and singing to herself. She hadn't noticed me walk in.

"It's a love story, baby just say yes!"

I laughed and took my seat next to her. She nearly jumped off her stool.

"Holy cow Edward. I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"Sorry, lunch was boring."

"Yea without Angela I find it boring as well."

I nodded and pulled out some homework that I had received earlier in the morning. She continued to hum to herself and doodle in her notebook. I glanced over and watched her draw tiny hearts with a J in them. She noticed me looking and put her things away.

"Have a crush?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, "No it's the letter of my boyfriend's first name."

Whoa she had a boyfriend. "Anyone I know?"

"Nope he doesn't go to school here. He is an old friend of the family. Our dads are best friends."

The bell rang and students started to file into the classroom. Bella pulled out her Biology things and began reading ahead on the lab we would be working on today.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" she responded without looking up.

"Read ahead on something we haven't even learned yet."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "I believe someone told me at the beginning of the year that I needed to pull my own weight so his GPA wouldn't drop?"

I laughed at her and shut the book, she started to protest but Mr. Banner called the class to order. She gave me the stink eye and opened her book back up. At the end of class she collected her things and walked out before I could say another word. I hadn't realized it then but that was the first time I had laughed in weeks and it was all from a girl who I couldn't have.

After practice I sat in the shower and just let the water hit me. I wanted to talk to my father but the season was almost over now. Homecoming was this week and then only two more games and it would be over. Then I could finally focus on more important things.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Alice was sitting on my bed with the phone when I stepped into my room.

"Tanya is on the phone for you," she said handing it to me.

She covered the mouthpiece, "Are you serious? She has only been throwing herself at you for weeks."

"If you haven't noticed Alice I haven't been myself these past few weeks."

She shoved the phone at me, "Hello?"

"Oh hi Edward. Look I know this may sound forward but I was wondering if you had a date yet to homecoming?"

"I wasn't planning on going to tell you the truth Tanya."

"Oh, okay. Well then never mind then. See you at lunch tomorrow."

I hung up and stared back at Alice, "What?"

"You seriously aren't going to homecoming?"

"I don't feel like it Alice, okay."

"You are such a party pooper." She grabbed the phone from me and walked out. I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, sweat pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my journal and headed out onto the balcony.

_I don't like feeling this way. I am so jealous that everyone has someone except me. I have yet to meet someone what interests me the way she does. Her smile and beautiful brown eyes make my heart melt. She isn't part of the popular group and she could care less. She has become so confident and alluring and she doesn't even know it._

_I am not doing football next year. I don't know how to bring it up to my dad, but it isn't happening. If I am this miserable now how would I get through another season? I don't see myself heading down the right path. I am spiraling into a depression and there is no light at the end of my tunnel. - E_

I reread my entry over and over. God I fucking sounded obsessed with her. I have been admiring from afar. I waited too long and now she was another man's love… fuck he was lucky. I stared at her house in the darkness and prayed that maybe one day she would be here with me instead of me looking at her house like the loser I was.

The next morning Emmett bounded into my room, "Alice says you aren't going to homecoming?"

I shook my head, "You know that's not my thing Em."

"It is my senior year little brother and I don't care if I have to drag you there myself, you are going!"

I rolled over and groaned. I guess I needed to talk to Tanya today. When I got to school I pulled her aside in the hallway, "Hey can I talk to you a minute."

Her eyes lit up, "Of course you can Edward."

"Look I'm sorry about last night. To be quite honest with you I was in shock that someone as beautiful as you would be interested in someone like me."

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

I shrugged, "Anyway Tanya I was wondering if you would like to go to homecoming with me?"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, "Of course I would Edward."

She skipped into her homeroom and I went to mine as well. Alice was grinning ear to ear when I sat down next to her.

"Someone has a crush," she muttered at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Get real Alice it is just homecoming."

"For now," she said going back to her reading.

I hated when Alice was right. Tanya took my breath away on Saturday night and I couldn't help but kiss her, in the middle of the dance floor no less. She was perfect and exactly what I needed as a distraction against how my life was turning out.

Football season ended and I felt relieved when it was over. I knew it would be my last game so I celebrated with my brother because it was his last game. We had a huge party the following weekend at our house because our parents were gone. The whole team was there and Tanya and I ended up fooling around in my bed. She was gorgeous while she slept but there was a small part of me that told me this was still wrong.

I pushed the thought from my head and went downstairs for breakfast. The place was a mess, we would have so much work to do before my parents got back. I poured myself a cup of coffee and about dropped it when I saw Jasper at the table.

"Hey man, you sleep over too?"

He nodded, "I have such a headache."

I pulled a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and tossed them to him.

"Take two of these, go home, and go back to bed. You will feel much better tomorrow."

"Thanks man. Tell Alice I said goodbye all right?"

"Sure thing." I shut the front door and heard someone coming down the front steps.

"Morning Eddie."

I turned around to see Tanya throw herself into my one arm that wasn't holding a coffee cup.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

She kissed me on the lips and nodded.

I noticed her things were with her, "Leaving so soon?"

"I need to get home before my parents get up. Call me later okay?"

"I will," I said and let her out as well.

I drank my coffee and started picking things up. It wasn't long before Rosalie came down the steps and went out the door. I laughed to myself. I guess we all had someone spend the night. I was in the middle of vacuuming when Emmett pulled the plug on me.

"What the hell Edward?"

"Someone has to clean up after your mess Emmett. Mom and dad will be home in a matter of hours and do you really want them to know we threw a party?"

He groaned and went back upstairs. I finished vacuuming and took the trash out. When I got back inside Alice was coming down the steps smiling at me.

"So I see Tanya spent the night," she giggled.

"So I see Jasper spent the night as well as Rosalie," I muttered back.

We both laughed and she helped me finish cleaning the kitchen. We were making eggs when Emmett finally came back down.

"Sorry about earlier man. I have a huge headache."

"Here eat these," I said sliding him a plate of eggs.

"Thanks bro."

We all ate in silence and I eventually went back upstairs to work on homework. It wasn't until supper that my parents got home. I was reading on my bed when my mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie," she called at me.

"Oh hey mom." I set down my book and looked up at her as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Edward, talk to me. What is bothering you?"

"Lots of things mom," I groaned.

"But you like your new girlfriend, Tanya?"

"I feel like she is the only good thing I have going for me right now."

"Why would you say that sweetie?"

I sighed, "Mom I don't want to play football anymore. I don't like being the center of attention either. I feel like I have been lying to everyone for so long!"

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want to be an elementary teacher. I want a classroom full of students depending on me to teach them things."

"You don't want to play football?"

"No mom I don't, not anymore."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I will talk to your father about it. We know he won't be happy but if this is what you really want then I am going to support you no matter what."

"Thanks mom."

It took three months for my dad to come around and talk to me again. It was awkward but I felt so my better knowing that my family knew what I wanted to do with my life. I felt like my life was unraveling around me and everything that I had kept to myself for so long was finally coming out.

Tanya and I had become even closer over the past three months as well. She spent a lot of time at my house and spent a couple nights too. I wasn't ready to make the big step yet and admitting my feelings for her and I knew that was frustrating her but I couldn't make that jump yet.

The new semester hard started up and we were all coming back from break. I couldn't believe that in just five short months Emmett would be graduating. It was almost unreal.

I fell back in my routine of homework, classes, and Tanya. I truly enjoyed her company and since she wasn't in any of my classes it was nice to spend after school with her. We were lying on my bed doing homework when she threw her things off and jumped on me.

"Eddie, do you love me?"

"Tanya, we've been through this. You know I'm not ready."

"But I love you, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I care about you Tanya and I want the timing to be right. Please don't push me on this. I don't want to forcefully tell you how I feel. I want it to be natural and perfect."

She pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her back willingly. That was when Alice walked in.

"Tanya are you staying for supper?"

Tanya flew off my lap making me laugh.

She glared at me, "Actually I should be getting home. I will see you tomorrow at school." She kissed me on the cheek, grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

Alice sat herself on the edge of my bed. "So how are things?"

"Fine Alice. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem a little tense."

"Well you did just walk in on me and my girlfriend making out. You may be my sister but that is still kind of weird if you ask me."

She nodded then got up and left. I fell back onto my pillows and grunted. Tanya was going to be the death of me. I couldn't concentrate on homework anymore so I grabbed my journal and headed out to my balcony.

_Why can't I say it? How hard is it to tell your girlfriend you love her? Maybe I don't care about her as much as I thought I did. I haven't thought about Bella in months. She is still my lab partner but our relationship is purely educational. We do our labs together and that is it. I still feel this overwhelming power to reach out and touch her but I focus on my work. I think she senses it too._

_What am I thinking? I love Tanya. She is everything to me. She is the reason I finally told my parents about football and my dreams. Now that dad is talking to me again he seems genuinely happy about how my relationship is going with Tanya. I think my family likes her. But I am worried because I can't seem to find the balls to tell her how I feel. I really don't want to force it out, I want it to come naturally. I don't even know if I love her. She is great to hang out with and kiss but love? That is so serious and I know I am not ready for that. Hell I am only seventeen. - E_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Decisions**** – BPOV **

Jake and I were lying on my bed talking about things. It had been weird between us lately. I liked hanging out with him but it just seemed as if he always wanted more from me. That more I wasn't ready to give to him.

"Come on Bella. Please?"

"Please don't pressure me Jake. You know I am not ready for that kind of a commitment yet."

He rolled off me, "Fine." He grumbled grabbing his shirt from my floor.

"Don't be upset Jake, come on lay back down with me."

"Why bother Bella. You just are going to get me all worked up and then disappoint me."

I felt the sting of his words as the tears escaped my eyes. I angrily wiped them away and got up.

"Fine just leave then and don't bother coming back because it's over." I said opening my door for him.

He stomped out and I slammed my door behind him. Minutes after he drove off my dad was lightly knocking on my door.

"You want to talk about it kiddo?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed and I climbed into his lap, clinging to his neck.

"I just broke up with Jake."

"I thought you two were really happy?" he whispered.

"Well at first, but now all he wants is sex and for me to tell him that 'I love him' and I'm not ready for any of that yet."

I felt his arms tighten around me, "You know I could literally kill him for hurting you like this."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Oh daddy stop. Why do you think I broke up with him?"

He pulled me back into a hug, "That's my girl."

I slid out of his lap and folded my arms around my legs resting my head on my knees.

"Dad why do boys always have one thing on their minds? I mean they can't just kiss – they always want to take it a step further and then when you tell them no they get all pissy."

He laughed, "Well Bella when you get a boy or man excited like that it is hard for it to go away – it can be uncomfortable."

I blushed deep red, "Oh I didn't know all that. But I don't ever get that way."

"It takes a very special connection between two people to feel those kinds of emotions."

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you daddy. I am going to go to bed."

"See you in the morning Bella. Love you too."

He shut my door and I pulled out my journal.

_I just broke up with Jake and surprisingly I don't feel sad about it. I mean I will miss having him around but until we get to back to the friendship phase I am not sure that I want him around. He kept pressuring me to have sex and I am not ready. I cared about Jake – a lot! But I wasn't ready for that kind of a commitment. My dad just explained it all to me and I wasn't weirded out by it._

_I am glad that I have school tomorrow though so I can see Ang. She will understand my frustration with me. They all want the same thing and if you do give in then you are a slut and if you don't you are considered a player. It was a double-edged sword. I am worried that tonight when I go to sleep that I will see her in my dreams. It has been so long and I don't think I am ready for that kind of pain again. I have come so far but I am worried about slipping back down into my nightmare and if that happens I don't think anyone will be able to pull me out. - B_

It happened. The thing I feared the most. I didn't realize I was in the middle of a panic attack until I heard my dad calling my name.

"Bells honey! Wake up please Isabella."

My eyes snapped open and I stopped screaming. I looked up into my dad's tearful eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't do this anymore dad. Make them go away. Please make it stop."

"I will try honey I swear. Sshhh just rest Bells, just rest."

His words did the trick and I felt my head hit the pillow and I was out within minutes.

***** EPOV *****

I was sitting on my balcony looking up at the moon – first time in months it had been out. I heard an ear-splitting scream coming from the Swan residence. It had been awhile since I had heard one of those so I was even more shocked when our phone rang downstairs. I raced to answer it.

"Hello Cullen residence?" Why was I being so formal… maybe because it was after midnight?

"Hello this is Police Chief Swan, I was wondering if Dr. Cullen was available?"

"I will go and get him." I ran to my parent's room. I shook my dad on the shoulder.

"Dad, dad! Wake up."

"What Edward?" he grumbled.

"Police Chief Swan is on the phone."

He got up quickly after those words left my mouth. I followed him back to the kitchen as he picked up the phone I leaned against the counter.

"Hello Chief, this is Dr. Cullen."

I listened impatiently as they spoke.

"How long has this been going on?"

I started to tap my fingers.

"Oh I see. All right I will be right over."

He turned to me and I couldn't keep it in, "Is Bella okay dad?"

"How much do you know about her Edward?"

"Well I have Biology with her – she is my lab partner. Um… her mom died at the beginning of the summer and I guess Bella watched it all happen. It was a car accident. Was this about the screaming dad?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Because sometimes when I am on my balcony I can hear it."

"Oh…" was all he responded with.

"I haven't heard one in a while, but then again she seemed happier at school. I think it had something to do with her boyfriend."

"Well she is on the verge of a mental break down right now. I need to get over there."

"If it's okay with you dad, could you please tell me as much as you can when you get back? I need to know that she is okay."

He eyed me, "It might be late."

"I don't care. I will be out of the balcony most likely."

***** BPOV *****

"Bella sweetie, wake up. Someone is here to see you – to make you feel better."

"Edward?" Shit did I just say that out loud.

"Hello Bella. My name is Dr. Cullen. I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning."

I sat up and looked at my dad and he nodded and left the room.

I looked at this beautiful man in front of me and spilled my guts. There was something comforting about his presence. He sat there and listened to my entire story, not interrupting me once. When I was finished I could feel the air being cut off by my sobs. My panic attack was coming over me in heaps and things were starting to spin.

"Bella, breathe slower. You need to calm yourself down."

I tried to listen to him and slow my breathing and it started to work.

"What is wrong with me?" I sobbed.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bella you have been through a great deal. To tell you the truth I am surprised you have been able to cope for this long. I will prescribe you some Zoloft and that should help with these nightmares that you have been having. I would also recommend that you start talking to someone about things. It would help for you to get your feelings out."

"Does it have to be a doctor because I don't think I am ready for that."

"What were you thinking Bella?"

"Well I could just write in my journal."

"Okay for now I will allow it but if things don't start to improve I am going to set you up with someone at the hospital."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Bella I do have one more personal question if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Well my son has asked me to fill him in on how you are doing. Would it be all right if I did that?"

"Edward asked about me? But he barely talks to me – we are only lab partners."

My mind started to race so I just nodded.

He left and Charlie took his place.

"Go to sleep Bells. You don't have to go to school in the morning if you wish."

"Thanks dad, but I have to go… I need to keep in a routine."

My mind continued to race as I pulled out my journal again.

_Okay heart… spill. He is gorgeous and he cares about you. Problem – he has a girlfriend. So what! We will wait. He obviously has feelings for you as well they are just buried deep._

_I think that writing my feelings down is going to really help me. I need to do this more often. I miss my mom so much right now it hurts but she wouldn't want me to feel this way anymore. I have mourned her for too long. It is time to start a new leaf – but maybe it will start next week because I am tired and I have school in exactly two hours. So for tomorrow and tomorrow alone – thank the lord it is Friday – I will dress comfy and in all black in honor of my mother. Starting Monday it is time to knock his socks off. - B_

That Friday I dressed in all black, my favorite sweats and matching hoodie. I walked into school with a vengeance and Angela gave me a funny look.

"You okay there Bella? You look like you want to hit someone."

"Well I just might if someone crosses me today."

She laughed, "So did you have a good night?"

I leaned casually up against my locker, "Not really. I broke up with Jacob, woke up in the middle of the night screaming and then Dr. Cullen prescribed me Zoloft and told me that Edward cares about me."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes became like saucers.

"Like THE Edward Cullen… has feelings for you?"

I nodded, "His dad asked for my permission if he could tell Edward what was going on with me because he wanted to know… that he was worried about me."

I cracked a smile at her and she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh Bella! This is so exciting!"

I linked our arms and we skipped off to homeroom.

***** EPOV *****

She walked into school that morning looking ferocious. I wanted to pin her against a locker and kiss her so bad but instead I reached for Tanya's hand and squeezed it. She was so confident and here I thought she would be miserable and lonely after what had happened. I let my mind wander back to my conversation with my dad that I had only a few short hours ago.

He came home and I rushed down to meet him, "Tell me she's okay?"

He smiled at me, "How long have you felt this way for her Edward?"

"What are you talking about dad? She has been through hell and back I just wanted to know how she was?"

"Well your tone of voice and body language suggests otherwise. She is just fine now. I prescribed her some Zoloft and she is going to write her thoughts out in her journal for now."

He cleared his throat, "Let me know if you see any dramatic behavior changes in her okay? Because I don't want her to spiral into something that she can't get out of."

"I will keep an eye on her dad."

"Be careful Edward. You still have a girlfriend you know."

"Dad she is just a friend." I marched back up to my room and pulled out my journal.

_I think I have had about three hours of sleep but I can't go back to bed now. She is okay for now but I am going to have to watch her. Is she my friend or something more? I can't keep thinking this way. I have Tanya and I like her… right? - E_

"Hello Edward? Are you there?" Tanya's hand waved in front of my face. "What are you looking at?"

I snapped out of my memory and smiled at her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking."

She pulled me off to class and I couldn't help but smile to myself watching Bella and Angela skip to homeroom linked arm in arm.

"They are such freaks," Tanya muttered.

I felt my face drain of blood, "Do you even know them?"

"I don't need to know them in order to know that they are losers," she spat.

I pulled my arm from hers and stalked off. This is exactly why I didn't like my group of friends. They were so mean that it hurt my heart to hear them talk bad about people. Why is everyone so judgmental?

The morning went by quickly and I was once again thankful that I didn't have any classes with Tanya. When I was walking to lunch I heard a commotion coming from around the hallway. I turned and stared in disbelief.

"You want to know something Lauren and Jessica? I'm done being your little toy! Touch me the fuck again you will regret it!"

Bella started to walk away. "All talk, no show," Lauren muttered to Jessica.

Bella turned on her heel and slapped them both across the face and hard.

"You bitch!" Jessica shouted.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Jess? Huh? Police Chief's daughter, remember? Bring it on skanks!"

Bella walked away smiling to herself as I darted down the hallway to the lunchroom. I sat down and smiled to myself.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny that's all."

She made her appearance then. She busted in through the cafeteria doors, slamming them against the walls. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Take a picture… it lasts longer!" She yelled and marched over to her table sitting down next to Angela.

I heard Alice giggle next to me, "I am starting to like her."

I looked over at her and smiled. "Me too," I muttered to myself.

When she sat next to me in Biology her demeanor towards me changed. I could feel the electricity flowing between us.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey Bells."

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry, hey Bella."

She grabbed my forearm, "No you can call me Bells. It's fine."

She blushed and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke her cheek. The bell had yet to ring ending lunch. I took my chances. I lifted my hand and brushed my fingertips along her cheekbone.

"Your blush is absolutely lovely Isabella."

She closed her eyes as my fingertips ran along her skin. God she was so fucking beautiful.

She opened her eyes and stared at me, "What did you just say?"

Had I said that out loud? It was now or never.

"You are beautiful Bells… absolutely stunning," I murmured. I took her hand into mine and kissed along her knuckles before caressing it against my cheek.

She pulled it away as the bell rang. She stood up and walked out of the room pushing people out of her way as she went. I stood up and slipped out the back door. I casually followed her and when all the students filed into their respective classrooms I took off after her.

"Bells, wait!"

She turned around to stare at me with tears in her eyes.

I cupped her face in my hands and pressed her up against a locker, "Stop running. I know you feel this too."

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face, "Take me home Edward."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the parking lot and towards her car. She slipped the keys in my hand and we drove off. I texted Alice on the way telling her to take my car home and that I would be home late. I knew she would understand.

Bella opened her front door and reached for my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – It's Now or Never**** – BPOV**

He followed me upstairs and I pushed him down onto my bed. I curled up on his chest and began to sob quietly into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips into my hair.

"I've wanted this for so long Bells."

I lifted my head up to meet his beautiful green eyes. "How long?"

He cupped my face in his hands and inched his lips towards mine, "Since the first moment I saw you."

He crushed his lips to mine and I tangled my hands into his hair. He moved his hands down the sides of my body very slowly until he reached the hem of my sweatshirt. I nodded in approval as he pulled it up over my head. He rolled us over so that he was on top. I tugged at his shirt and he removed it quickly.

Damn he was even more gorgeous without clothes on.

He pulled away, "What?"

I blushed deeply, "You are even more gorgeous without clothes on."

He pressed his lips to mine again and reached down to unbutton my jeans. I drug my nails across his back and moaned in anticipation. He hissed and dug his hips into mine. He pulled off my jeans in one quick swipe and stood to take off his as well.

I could see his growing member beneath his boxer briefs and my mouth watered in anticipation. I sat up and placed my hands on his chest. I slid them down his body until they reached the waistband and I tugged them off before he could say a word. I took him in to my mouth and deep throated him immediately.

He threw his head back in a moan, "Oh Isabella."

I sucked him up and down, swirling my tongue around his enormously hard cock. I then made sure he was all the way in my mouth nice and tight before dragging my teeth slowly down his shaft.

He didn't last very long and he shot a load into my mouth. I swallowed it all up and licked my lips, looking up at him.

He threw me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. He hovered above my body and kissed down my neck until he reached the wires of my bra.

He stroked my face and looked into my eyes, "May I Isabella?"

I only nodded as he reached around my back and unclasped my bra. He took it off and placed his hot wet mouth right in the center of my breasts.

***** EPOV *****

I looked down at her while she gave me a blow job and I couldn't resist. She was so fucking sexy taking all of me like that. I knew I had to make love to her right then and there.

I kissed down her body and asked for permission to remove her bra. I placed a kiss right in the center of her sternum and licked across taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking gently. The moans escaping her lips were breathtaking and I didn't know how much longer I would last.

I played with her breasts for a little while, sucking, nibbling, and running my tongue around her nipples. I kissed down her body… I could smell her. I pressed my lips up against the fabric of her hot center and she wiggled against me. I lifted my hands and pulled down her underwear.

I flattened my tongue and pressed it against her folds.

"Oh… Edward!"

I licked her sweet juices that were escaping her beautiful naked body. I gently slid in one finger and she arched her back and pressed her hips against my finger.

"Oh Edward. Please don't stop. I need you."

I hovered above her body and pressed my lips to hers again, "I love you Isabella. I think I always have."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you to Edward."

I carefully placed the tip at her entrance and she nodded. I slid inside of her, slowly, carefully not wanting to hurt her. She gasped when I was completely inside and she pressed her lips against mine.

"Make love to me Edward."

I rocked my hips forward and back slowly at first until I knew she was ready for more. She bucked her hips against mine and I almost lost myself there.

"Fuck Bells. I love you so much."

I began to slam myself into her harder and faster until she screamed.

"I'm going to lose it Edward. Don't stop."

I pounded into her one final time and we both screamed each other's names. I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. She cuddled into my chest and we fell asleep.

About an hour later I woke up and got dressed. She felt me get off the bed and her eyes fluttered open.

"You aren't leaving are you?"

I knelt down beside her, "Of course not love. I just preferred to be dressed when your dad gets home."

I kissed her lips and she got dressed too. She pulled me back down beside her and sighed.

"I've wanted you for so long. I'm glad you were my first Edward."

I kissed her forehead, "Same here Bella."

She cuddled back into my chest, "What about Tanya?"

"She could never hold the power over me like you do Bella. I am yours forever."

"I was with Jacob for three months and I could never tell him I love him." She sighed, "But I am with you for ten minutes and have no problem opening up and pouring out my heart."

I laughed as well, "Same here Bells. Tanya has been pressuring me to say it and it just didn't feel right. Everything feels so right with you."

I pulled out my phone, damn it Alice. I started to text her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Alice to leave me alone and that I am shutting my phone off."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to be with just you. I'll deal with my sister later."

She giggled and cuddled back into my chest falling asleep again. About an hour later Bella started to stir in my arms.

"Don't leave me. No mom… I can't… don't," she muttered over and over.

I shook her gently, "Bella, love. Wake up it is just a bad dream."

I heard her dad's cruiser pull into the driveway and I started to panic. "Bells you need to wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she gripped my shirt tightly. She started breathing heavily and went completely stiff.

"Bella," I whispered, "Your dad is home."

"Don't leave me Edward. I need you right now. My dad will understand, trust me."

Her breathing got even heavier and she was shaking violently against my arms. I rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. I could hear him coming up the steps.

"Bella?"

"We're in here," she answered, although I am not sure how.

He gently knocked on the door and opened it.

"Sshhh, Bella I've got you. Just breathe slowly Bella."

"Bella, are you all right?" Charlie asked.

I lifted one hand from her back and extended it to him.

"Police Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry we have to meet like this but we fell asleep and Bella had a nightmare. She just woke up sir."

He took my hand and shook it, "It is nice to meet you Edward. How long has she been like this?"

"Only a few minutes sir."

He nodded, "Just stay with her until she relaxes… it helps. I will get supper started so come on down when she is feeling up to it."

I went back to rubbing her back and trying to relax her. He shut the door and I heard him go back down the steps. Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After about ten minutes she started to relax in my arms. Her breathing returned to normal and she released her grip on my shirt.

"How are you love?" I murmured.

She lifted her right hand and brought her lips up to mine, "Thank you for staying with me. Now let's go eat. I can smell the beef stroganoff from here."

I laughed and helped her up from the bed. When we got downstairs again I re-introduced myself.

Bella laughed at me and smiled at her dad. He smiled back at her and took my hand.

"Please call me Charlie, Edward."

"Would you like to join us for supper? Daddy is making my favorite!" Bella squealed throwing herself into her dad's embrace.

He kissed her forehead, "You are more than welcome Edward."

I nodded, "I would love to."

I watched Bella eat a heaping pile of her dad's beef stroganoff and I had to smile at her… she was so amazing. A little while later I decided to excuse myself.

Bella got up and threw her arms around my waist, "Do you really have to go?"

We were still in the kitchen, her dad was watching us, but not in a staring kind of way.

I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her hair. "I will see you tomorrow okay? Remember it is the weekend."

She looked up at me and smiled, pressing her lips to mine quickly.

"Okay, tomorrow then." She agreed unwrapping her arms from my waist.

I smiled down at her one final time before she let me out the front door.

When I got home I had just barely shut the door and Alice was in my face.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I was going to be late and that I was shutting my phone off."

"No kidding genius. But what you wouldn't let me tell you is that Tanya is here. She is waiting in your room."

"Thanks Alice."

I ran up to my room and there she was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I had my phone off."

"I know but I just had to talk to you tonight."

"I agree Tanya, we need to talk."

I sat down beside her and we both opened our mouths at the same time, "I think we should break up."

"What?" I asked her.

"You want to too?" she muttered in disbelief.

I only nodded.

"Well I guess that was easy," she whispered.

"Is there someone else Tanya?"

She nodded. "Mike."

"Mike Newton?" That was something I didn't expect.

She nodded again. "It's been fun Edward but I think we are better off as friends… if that."

"I couldn't agree more Tanya." I felt my heart swell.

She got up to leave and I let her out. When I shut the front door Alice was in my face again.

"What happened?"

"Where is Emmett, Alice?"

"You didn't answer my question," she said crossing her arms.

I glared at her, "Fine I guess you both don't want to know what I was doing all afternoon." I started to walk off.

"Emmett!" She called pulling me upstairs to my room.

They were both sitting on my bed while I leaned against the doorframe that led out to my balcony.

"Spill it bro," Emmett muttered.

***** BPOV *****

I watched him walk out of the front door and I had to sigh. He was everything.

"Bella?" my dad called.

"Coming dad."

I walked back into the kitchen and plopped down in the chair Edward was just in. I leaned back and smiled at my dad, folding my arms across my chest.

"So Edward Cullen huh?"

"I love him dad."

He stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face me, "You really care for him don't you?"

I nodded, "With everything I have. When I was having another nightmare he woke me up from it and held me until I could calm down. He whispered beautiful things into my ear and rubbed my back… it was so comforting. When I came down here for dinner it was like nothing happened."

He came over and sat across from me.

"You look different Bella… like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

"I've never felt this good dad. Not even with Jake. Edward just makes me feel invisible."

He reached for my hands and took them into his large grasp, "I swear Bells if he does anything to hurt you I am going to have to hunt him down with my rifles."

I laughed at him and threw myself into his lap, "Oh daddy, don't be silly."

When I got up to my room I pulled out my journal.

_He is so amazing. We made love and it was tremendous. I never thought I could be so connected with someone before but he is different. He is everything to me and I love him with every breath that I take. It only took me thirty seconds to spill my guts to him. I have never felt so protected. - B_

I fell asleep that night and dreamt of Edward holding me close. When I woke up I had never felt that well rested. I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a light blue scooped-neck sweater. I also managed to put on a matching pink lace bra and underwear.

I went to the bathroom and put my hair up in curlers before washing my face. I was being hopeful for the day's events.

I skipped down to breakfast and found my father in his fishing gear.

"Morning daddy," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning kiddo. What plans do you have for today?"

"I'm not sure yet dad, but they include Edward and most likely his sister Alice."

"Well have fun today sweetie. I won't be home until late so stay out as long as you want."

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back up to the bathroom, fixing my hair and putting on subtle makeup while finishing my breakfast. I heard my dad drive off and as I went downstairs to rinse out my bowl. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

***** EPOV *****

I smiled at Emmett and let out the breath I was holding.

"I'm in love guys. She is everything."

"Wait Tanya?" Alice said sounding confused

I shook my head. "We just broke up actually," I said laughing.

They looked at one another in confusion. "Who?" They said in unison.

"Isabella Swan," I said proudly. "I couldn't resist her anymore and today when we were in Biology it just hit me. She left abruptly before class started and I followed her. We went to her house and…" I trailed off.

Alice nearly bounced off the bed, "No Eddie you didn't!"

"We made love guys. It was the most amazing thing ever. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She told me she loved me. I told her how I felt too."

Alice sprung at me and wrapped me in a hug. Emmett stood and slapped me on the back.

"It's about time bro. When do we get to officially meet her?"

I was sitting on my balcony with my journal open.

_I'm in love with her. We made love and it was everything that you hear about. It was magical and special and it was with her. I'm going to be there for her. I am going to protect her because she is everything to me. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. - E_

That night I slept so well. Taking a nap with Bella let me know how she felt in my arms so I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it like it was her – the only problem – it smelled like me. The next morning I was getting breakfast when my mom and dad came into the kitchen.

"I'm in love with Isabella Swan," I blurted out.

They both looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations sweetie," my mom said kissing my forehead.

My dad was a little more cautious, "You truly care for her don't you?"

I nodded, "She is amazing dad."

"Well then Congratulations son. I take it she is coming over today?"

I nodded again, "I was going to go get her soon."

"Well you two have a good day. Your mom and I are going to be in Seattle all day and won't be back until late so you kids can all order a pizza or something."

I was so anxious to get over to see her and when she opened the front door it was like someone knocked the wind out of me. She was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking… I could go on forever.

She blushed and I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You look, wow Bella. Words cannot describe your loveliness right now."

Her fingers twisted into my hair and she pulled me tighter against her body. Soft moans escaped her mouth and I had to pull back and groan.

"Bella, you underestimate my self-control when you kiss me like that."

She giggled and blushed again. I reached out and she took my hand as we walked back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Love of a Lifetime**** – BPOV**

Walking back to Edward's house, hand in hand, was truly amazing. It only made my feelings for him more infinite.

"I love you," I murmured.

He stopped and pulled me into his arms. I felt his lips press into my hair and along my hairline. My face was against his chest and I breathed him in over and over.

"I love you Isabella," he whispered before pulling my chin up so that he could kiss me.

My arms wrapped around his neck so that I could hold his lips to mine. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had my back against a tree and he molded himself to me. Our breaths came out in ragged pants against each other's lips. I could feel his hard member pressing into my lower stomach and I felt extremely positive of today's events now.

He pulled back and cupped my face into his hands, "Not here love." He kissed my nose and pulled my hand back into his.

I quickly readjusted myself before walking into his house.

Alice practically bounded into me, "Hi Bella. I'm Alice." She threw her arms around me and I was a bit taken aback.

Edward noticed my discomfort, "Careful Alice. Bella isn't use to so much physical contact."

She pulled back immediately, "Sorry Bella, but you and I are going to be great friends."

"It's nice to officially meet you Alice."

Edward pulled me towards the stairs, "Come on let me show you around."

I heard Alice grunt and I turned around to see her pouting and crossing her arms.

Edward grunted, "Alice you can have her later, okay?"

"I'll give you the morning," she said and she left the entry way.

Edward moaned something but continued to go past the steps and into the kitchen.

"You want anything?"

I shook my head and he continued on with the tour. We ended upstairs standing in the doorway to a room. It had a huge king size bed in the very center but what surprised me was the entire wall of music and books. I dropped his hand and wandered over to the wall running my fingers along the bindings and albums.

"This is amazing. Who's room is this?"

He smiled at me, "Mine."

I stared at him, pretty sure my jaw had dropped. "This is your room?"

He only nodded and pulled me into his arms, "Care to join me on the bed?"

I blushed deeply and nodded into his chest. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his extremely comfortable bed. I refused to unwrap my arms from his neck as I pressed my lips to his. He moaned my name under my lips.

I rearranged myself so that I was straddling him.

"I need you Edward. Make me yours," I moaned.

He slid himself out from under me and slammed his door shut then locked it. I giggled at him and rolled onto my back. He crawled back on the bed, kissing his way up my body before finally reaching my lips.

I moved my hands up his back taking off his shirt in the process. He moaned against my lips. He ran his palms up my stomach and traced the under wires of my bra with his fingertips. I shoved him off me and he stood at the end of his bed in shock.

I quickly undid his belt, button and zipper and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He smiled at me and stepped out of them, reaching for my face. He cupped it gently and pressed his lips to mine again. He tried to lie back down on top of me but I wouldn't let him.

"I want to taste you Edward," I moaned.

His hands fell from my face and played with the hem of my sweater.

"Can you at least take some of your clothes off Bella?"

I smiled at him and lifted my arms so he could pull off my sweater. I proceeded to lie down and unzip my jeans but his fingers stopped me.

"Allow me please," he murmured.

His fingers replaced mine and slowly pulled down my jeans as I lifted my hips so he could get them completely off. I lied there in my beautiful pink lace underwear and matching bra. I heard him take a deep breath.

"You are absurdly beautiful Isabella," he moaned crushing his lips to mine.

I slid off the edge of the bed and got down on my knees. I left my fingers trail down the front of his sculpted body and down the front of his thighs. I then tugged at his boxer briefs to expose almost everything. I kissed his hips and then licked my way towards his beautiful member. I pulled them completely down and took him into my mouth in the same motion. Edward let out a small moan.

I sucked on his cock like it was a straw in a thick milkshake. I wrapped my tongue around him and licked up and down while stroking his balls with my hands. I took him back into my mouth and deep throated him slowly until he was all the way in.

Edward threw his head back, "Fuck Bella."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he stared back with lust and desire. While he was still all the way in my mouth, I positioned my tongue under his shaft and swallowed. He did taste as good as I imagined.

Edward threw his hands into his hair and pulled at it, "Oh… my… fuck…" he panted.

I continued running my lips back and forth over him until I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I took him out of my mouth and put both hands on him so that I could stroke him forcefully. He was moaning and cussing under his breath so I knew he was on the verge of an explosion. I stroked faster and faster until I heard him grunt my name.

I stuck him quickly back in my mouth just as he came. I sucked him again and again as I ran my mouth over him. He lowered his hands onto my shoulders and motioned for me to stand with him. I raised myself slowly kissing up his gorgeous body before finally reaching his lips.

"You are amazing," he mumbled pressing his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his body. "I need to taste you Bella. It's only fair." He smiled coyly.

I nodded and lowered myself onto the bed. He stood there for a few minutes kissing down my shoulders and arms before he slipped his hands under the clasp for my bra in the back. He undid it quickly and pulled off my bra. He motioned for me to lie down and I did, scooting back so my feet weren't dangling off the edge of the bed. He laid down beside me and kissed and sucked on my breasts and nipples. He pinched one with his fingers while kissing and nibbling on the other. I could feel myself getting wet and moans were escaping my lips. The feelings that overcame my body were something that I had never experienced before with anybody.

He let his fingers of his left hand slide down my body, resting them on my right hip bone. He tapped at it lightly while still kissing my breasts. He eventually licked his way down my body as that same left hand slipped down to rest right in between my legs. He moved his fingers in tiny circles causing me to moan again.

He quickly pulled my underwear off me and pressed his lips against my slick folds. He looked up at me and smiled before plunging his tongue inside of me. I let out a loud moan and lifted my hips to meet him. He licked and kissed all over my inner thighs as well as my lips. When his tongue wasn't inside of me, his fingers were. He stuck three in and moved them in and out quickly.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh Edward… don't stop… so close!" I moaned.

I knew he could feel my muscles tighten around his fingers so he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue just as I shuddered and lost myself into an orgasm. It was overpowering and amazing at the same time. My body shook and my breathing was erratic as I came not once but twice.

Edward licked me clean and then kissed his way back up my body before resting his head on my heart.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

I pulled him on top of me, "I want to know what you feel like inside of me Edward – just you and me, no barriers."

I could feel his tip at my opening and I desperately wanted him. He carefully slid himself inside of me and we both stayed completely still until my body adjusted to his length and size. He worked it slowly at first pushing in and out letting us both kiss one another passionately. The connection between our bodies was immense. I could see the desire and love in his eyes. His face was completely breathtaking when he let out a sigh.

"Oh Bella."

"Faster Edward," I whispered against his lips.

He nodded and began to pump faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him deeper access and his movements became much more forceful. He was pounding and our skin slapped against each other. I was on the verge of losing it again when he pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

I wasn't going to let him get away that easy. I climbed on top of him and slid myself down.

He picked the pace right back up and I bounced up and down on him. Within minutes we both lost ourselves together.

I slumped onto his chest, completely exhausted – physically.

I kissed his glistening abs, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off him. He rolled onto his side and pulled me into him. He stroked my face as we stared at one another. I knew now was my chance or he would never know what I had gone through to get to this point in my life.

I took a deep breath, "Edward how much did your father tell you about me?"

"He kept it very brief Bella, there weren't many details included."

I nodded and rolled away from him so I could reach my bag. I pulled out my journal and held it close to my bare chest.

"I would like for you to read this Edward. It is my journal and I just feel as if you should know what you are getting yourself in to."

"Bella I couldn't read your journal."

"No Edward. I want you to. You need to read this… please?" I asked holding it out to him.

He took it and nodded. I slid off the bed and pulled back and on underwear and jeans.

"You aren't leaving are you?" He asked sitting up, the saddest look ever on his face.

I reached out of cup his cheek in my right hand, "Of course not babe. I just think you need to read that alone. I will go play with Alice for a little while."

He nodded, still upset. I finished getting dressed before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you. Come get me when you have that read, okay?"

He kissed me back, "I need you in my life Love."

I nodded and slipped out his bedroom door. I had no idea where I was going but I figured if I wandered around long enough I would find her. Sure enough at the end of the hallway when I took a left there she was.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey Alice."

"You leaving already?"

"Of course not, I came to find you."

"Great! Let's head to my room then," she said taking my arm and pulling me in the correct direction.

She flopped down on her bed and I sat across from her. She had a huge bed… I think about five people could sleep comfortably on it.

"So Edward let you go then?" she snickered.

I shook my head, "Not exactly. I gave him my journal to read."

"Wow. You really love him don't you?"

I blushed.

She giggled and reached for my hand.

"You have no idea how you've changed him already Bella."

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Just his overall outlook on life. You were the first girl to ever completely snub him… you have no idea how much that right there affected him. He wanted to change himself for the better."

"Wait, so that first day in biology when he was complaining about being my lab partner?"

She nodded. "Most girls would have laughed or giggled at his joke about his GPA, but you held your own and threw it in his face."

"Well he was a jerk!"

"Most girls like that about him."

I laughed, "That is pretty shallow if you ask me."

"I guess. But after that he finally told our parents that he didn't want to play football anymore. That he wanted to be a teacher. Dad didn't talk to him for about three months I think. You see Bella, something about you made him realize that life is too short to live someone else's dreams. After that first day in biology he started working towards his own dreams for once in his life."

"I don't understand Alice. How did I do this?"

She shook her head, "Bella don't you see? He has loved you since the first moment he saw you. He didn't know what it was until much later, why he felt that protection over you, but when you finally realized it to, that is why it just clicked. It is like you two are made for each other."

I rolled onto my back, "I've never felt this way before about anyone Alice."

"I can tell. You are glowing Bella."

I looked at her and smiled.

We continued to talk about random girls things, including her boyfriend Jasper.

It had been awhile since I left Edward and I was starting to get really anxious.

"A penny for your thoughts Bella?"

"I'm just worried that giving Edward my journal is going to scare him off Alice. I think every entry has him in it."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Sometimes it is just a line or two, but before all this happened, on Thursday night my entry was extremely intense. Your dad had just come over and told me that Edward was concerned. I hatched a plan right then and there Alice that he would be mine. I just had no idea it would be the next day."

"What kind of a plan?"

"Well I believe my exact words were that on Friday I was going to dress comfy for the last time and then starting Monday I was going to knock his socks off."

She giggled, "You did have a plan. That is hilarious Bella!"

I laughed with her, "What? I wanted him!"

She laughed even harder and we both were holding our stomachs from laughing so hard. It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock on the door. I froze in place.

"Come in," Alice called.

Edward poked his head in, "I heard laughing so I came to make sure that you were both okay."

Fuck he was beautiful.

I got off the bed and smiled back at Alice.

"See you later," I called as I took Edward's hand.

We walked back to his room and he pulled me into an embrace as soon as he shut and locked the door again.

"I'm glad you like my sister," he murmured.

"She's great Edward. You are lucky to have a sister and brother who love you so much."

He shook his head, "No I am lucky to have someone like you who loves me so much."

He sat down on his bed and I crawled into his lap. He handed me something and I wanted to cry when I looked at it.

"I want you to read mine too Bella. There are a few entries I think you would like."

I kissed his neck, "Which one of mine did you like the most?"

"Honestly Love the last two made my heart melt." He pulled me back so he could look into my eyes, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

I nodded and curled back into his chest, "Probably as much as I love you."

He kissed my hair and forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"You are everything to me and I love you with every breath that I take."

"Hey you stole that from my journal," I muttered.

He lifted my face so that our eyes were staring into one another's.

"And you couldn't have written it any better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Crumbling Walls**** – EPOV**

I watched as Bella flipped through my journal. I can see why she let me read hers alone – this was excruciating watching the expressions on her face when she read something.

She turned to me and pressed her lips against mine, "I'm glad you thought you could tell me about your dreams Edward and I am proud of you for standing up and voicing them to your dad."

I blushed, "It was because of you Bella. You didn't care what people thought so you gave me strength to do the same."

She pressed her lips to mine again then went back to reading another entry.

"I didn't realize you felt this way about me since homecoming Edward."

I cupped her face in my hands.

"I think that was when I finally realized I had feelings for you."

"And then you went back to our _purely educational_ relationship in biology?"

I laughed at that, "I had to Bella. I was with Tanya at the time."

"But you were thinking of me?"

"If I recall you were having the same problems with Jacob?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I love you Edward."

I wrapped her in my arms.

"You know what though. I think this is my favorite entry."

I reread my entry from Friday night:

'_I'm in love with her. We made love and it was everything that you hear about. It was magical and special and it was with her. I'm going to be there for her. I am going to protect her because she is everything to me. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. - E'_

"You changed my world Bella. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so intently."

"Neither did I. This just feels right."

I pulled her into my chest and kissed her hair. We stayed like that for quite a while until our stomach's growled at the same time.

"I guess we should get something to eat."

She nodded and followed me downstairs into the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for Bella?"

She giggled and pointed directly at me, blushing.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Later Love."

"Oh would you two get a room!" Emmett bellowed from behind us.

Bella jumped away from my embrace and waved awkwardly at my big brother. Emmett slapped her a high-five.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm doing all right Emmett and yourself?"

"No complaints here. What are you cooking me for lunch Edward?"

"Find your own damn food Emmett," I muttered.

I whipped some sandwiches up for myself and Bella and we took them up to my room. We sat on my bed and ate them in silence. Bella finally broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do on Monday?"

"I have every intention of holding you close, kissing you and showing everyone that you are MINE!"

Bella laughed, "I like the sound of that."

"Good because I was going to do it even if you resisted."

I reached across the bed to stroke her cheek, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She blushed.

"I love that Bella."

She kissed my hand and leaned into it.

"Are you finished eating?"

She nodded and handed me her plate. She scooted closer to me and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Edward I would like to tell you some things but can we get more comfortable first?"

I pulled her down with me so that we were both lying on my bed. I was sprawled out on my back and she rested her head on my chest. I had my right arm wrapped around her waist and her hands were gripping my left hand.

I felt her take a deep breath.

"Edward my world before coming to Forks was happy and filled with so much love. My mom was my best friend and my everything. It was a Saturday afternoon and we were driving home from the supermarket."

She took a deep breath and I took the chance to interrupt her.

"Love you don't have to tell me this if you need more time."

She shook her head.

"It all happened so fast. Everything went black and when I woke up I saw her. I don't know how I managed to get out of the car and over to her but I did, broken leg and everything. She held my hand and told me she loved me. I begged for her to stay, for her to not leave me. Her last words were 'You are the light of my life Isabella Marie.'"

She began to sob into my chest. I sat up and pulled her into my lap.

"I'm here now Love. I won't leave you." I murmured over and over to her.

After several minutes she began to settle. I pulled her back so that I could wipe the tears from her face and kiss her forehead. She looked into my eyes and pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

I pulled her back into my chest and held her close.

"You mean everything to me Bella. I hate to see that you are hurting like this."

"Believe it or not, this is one of my better days," she murmured.

I took a deep breath.

"I have a confession to make as well."

She looked up at me with concern.

"Not many people know this, but I am adopted. My birth name was Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. I never really knew my birth parents because they were killed shortly after I was born. My aunt gained custody of me. She was married with two children already. When I was five, right before I went into kindergarten I was officially adopted."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"So your mom is really your aunt?"

"Yes. Her and my birth mother were twin sisters."

"Oh."

"But Carlisle and Esme are my mother and father. They are all I have ever known. We joke that Alice is my twin sister because our birthdays are so close together, and we are both only a year younger than Emmett."

"I'm so sorry that you don't remember your parents, Edward."

"I've see pictures and I look a lot like my mom. Which is why it is so easy for everyone to believe that I am a Cullen, but I have my father's dominate chin and body build."

"I'm so lucky I have my dad. We are really close, if you couldn't tell."

"So I noticed. I don't know many seventeen-year-olds that throw themselves into their father's arms like you."

"I just feel like he missed out on so much since I lived with my mom. He didn't get to see me grow up so I guess we are making up for lost time."

"I'm glad you have a good relationship with your father Bella. That is extremely important."

I glanced over at my clock. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"I would like that every much Edward."

We both got up from the bed and went downstairs into the basement. I popped in _Pulp Fiction_ and settled next to her on the couch.

I don't think we really watched the movie. Bella was cuddled into my side and I flipped on to my back and pulled her on top of me. We made out the entire time. I could feel my erection rubbing into her and she responded by rolling her hips against mine.

"You are playing with fire Love."

She lifted herself and slammed against me causing me to hiss. I pulled her lips to mine fiercely and knotted my fingers into her hair. She continued to roll her hips around and I slid my hands down her back until they reached her backside. I slapped it a few times causing her to moan.

"I want you Edward. Make me yours."

"Bella what if someone walks in?"

She slid off me, "Then catch me."

She took off towards to door and was half way up the steps before I got my ass off the couch. I took the steps three at a time trying to catch up to her but she was a quick thing. This only made me want her more.

I heard my door slam shut when I was coming up the main steps to the upstairs bedrooms. When I got to the top I started walking towards my room, unbuttoning my shirt as I went.

I opened my door and scanned the room before shutting it and locking it. She was under the covers in my bed. I stripped down and turned on my stereo… I didn't think Emmett and Alice would appreciate the sounds that were about to come out of this room.

I slipped in next to her as she pretended to be asleep. I pressed my body to hers and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She, of course, was already naked as well.

I caressed her breasts and kissed her neck and shoulders from behind. Small moans were coming out of her mouth and before I knew it she had whipped around to face me, pressing her lips to mine.

My cock itched in anticipation as she rolled me onto my back and straddled me.

She wasted no time in slamming herself onto me, dry. I heard her cry out my name and collapse onto my chest. I held her tightly to me and pumped myself in and out of her, slowly.

"Bella," I whispered. She sat herself up and stared down at me with her big brown eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"Make me yours Edward," she moaned as she began to bounce herself up and down on me. At this rate I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck Bella you are so tight."

She giggled and soon a steady rhythm connected within our bodies. When she would bounce down I would thrust my hips up. She threw her head back and I reached up to fondle her beautiful breasts.

I could feel her muscles tightening around me and I lost it. I slammed up into her and she fell down onto my chest shuddering and moaning my name.

"I love you Isabella."

We stayed there for a moment simply kissing one another until she got a devilish grin on her face. I had other ideas.

I lifted myself off the bed with her wrapped around my waist. I carried her to my desk and sat her down on the very edge. I kissed down her body until I got to her slick folds. I kissed her tenderly before ramming three fingers into her tight hole.

"Don't… stop… Edward," she moaned.

I picked up the pace with my fingers and sucked on her clit making her moan even louder.

"I'm not going to last much longer," she said all breathy.

I took my fingers out of her and stood up grabbing her chin.

"Who loves you?"

She smiled.

I cupped her face in my hands, "I asked you who loves you Isabella."

She drew me closer to her body, my tip right at her entrance.

"You love me," she moaned.

I pounded myself into her hard and fast. I picked up the pace. We were at a new angle allowing me to go deeper than before. I wasn't going to last very long and neither was she.

I could feel her tightening around me so I threw myself into her faster and faster.

"Oh Edward," she moaned and I lost it. Her words caused me to lose my load into her.

We I wrapped my arms around her and pressed our foreheads together. We were both sweaty but I didn't care.

She ran her fingers up and down my back.

"Thank you Edward."

I kissed her lips, slipping my tongue into her mouth. I picked her up off the desk, turned off the stereo and laid her down on the bed with me, never breaking our kiss. We stayed on our sides facing one another kissing and rubbing each other's bodies.

I eventually rolled onto my back and sighed. I was so fucking happy it was unreal.

She cuddled into my side and I threw my comforter over top of us.

She took in a deep breath and I could feel the tears splashing onto my chest.

I kissed her forehead.

"Are you all right Love?"

"I have never felt this way before. I'm so happy."

I tighten my arms around her.

"Neither have I Bella. I'm so far past in love with you."

She started to sob lightly into my chest and I could feel the tears pouring out from my eyes as well.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you crying to?"

I wiped away my tears and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you Bella. I love all of you, every second of every day, I love you."

We were still kissing when there was a light knock at my door. I knew it was Alice… I also knew she had a key.

"What do you need Alice?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were done monopolizing Bella because Jasper and Rose are here."

I had to laugh at my sister.

"We will be right out Alice."

I kissed Bella lightly on the lips again and sat up.

"Where did I throw my clothes?"

I heard her laugh at me, "Were you that focused on me that you lost your clothes?"

I pulled her into a sitting position.

"That would be a yes because there was this most beautiful, naked girl in my bed."

She blushed and stood up. She gathered all her clothes and slipped into my bathroom. I managed to find all my clothes except my shirt and then there was another knock on my door. I groaned and went to open it.

"Looking for this?" Alice said throwing my shirt at me.

"Err… thanks Alice."

She laughed at me, "Did you honestly think the music was going to muffle out both of your screams?"

I blushed and slammed my door shut. Bella came out of the bathroom looking as radiant as ever.

"I don't have sex hair do I?" she blushed.

I wrapped my arms around her, "You look amazing and no you do not have sex hair." I kissed her forehead.

"It is really hard to concentrate when you don't have a shirt on," she mumbled.

I shrugged my shirt on and buttoned it up.

"Better?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I like you so much better without clothes on."

I grabbed her arms and brought her into a fierce kiss.

She slid from my grasp and raced out of my room laughing. I followed her and heard a door slam. Of course she would go straight to Alice's room.

I knocked on my sister's door.

"Alice may I come in?"

She opened her door and smiled at me, "Sure."

I could tell she was fighting a giggle. I casually looked around her room and even peeked in her bathroom.

"Looking for something? I see you found your shirt." She suppressed another giggle.

I heard a noise from her closet… shit I would get lost in there.

"No I think I found what I am looking for," I said as I walked towards the closet doors.

I reached my hand out and Bella came flying through the doors at me, knocking me down in the process.

She pressed her lips to mine and then rolled off me laughing hysterically.

I could hear Alice starting to giggle as well. I stood up, pulling Bella off the floor with me. I threw her over my shoulder and left the room calling behind me.

"Thanks I found what I needed Alice."

Bella was still laughing, completely carefree about the fact that she was slung over my shoulder. I heard the front opening as I walked down the steps.

"Hey Edward!" Rose and Jasper called.

I waved to them, "Hey guys."

Rose started to laugh and Jasper looked concerned. I set Bella down on her feet and held her shoulders.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper and Rose."

She held out her hand awkwardly and Jasper shook it.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella."

Rose took one step forward and wrapped Bella into a hug.

"It's about time you two figured out that you were perfect for each other."

I heard Bella laugh. She stepped back and casually wrapped one arm around my waist.

"So you both don't care that I'm not little miss popular?"

Jasper laughed, "Bella I think we all know that. We could care less of your social standing. You are what Edward wants and we love you for making him so happy."

She looked up at me and giggled. I realized I had a goofy looking grin on my face.

"Oh he's got it bad," Rose laughed.

I pulled Bella in for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you," she murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Acceptance**** – BPOV**

The next few hours the six of us hung out and did what any other group of high schooler's did on a Saturday afternoon. It was nice to have friends to talk to and it was even better that one of them was my boyfriend… although now that I think about it he hasn't really asked me officially yet.

I leaned against him. He was sitting on the couch and I was on the floor resting against his legs. His fingers casually played with my hair.

It was getting late and I desperately wanted to stay but I knew I had to get home. Edward grabbed a flashlight and my things as I said good bye to everyone.

"I'm so glad you came today Bella. Please tell me you will be here tomorrow?"

I nodded, "If you're inviting me Alice I'll be here."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, "I absolutely love you Bella."

Edward walked back into the living room then, "I think that is my job Alice, if you don't mind."

I laughed and turned to kiss him.

"You are the only one I love though. I can't love Alice like I love you."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine again.

I waved good bye and Edward locked his hand into mine.

"Ready?"

"Hardly," I muttered.

We walked through the trees that intersected our lawns and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alice invited me over tomorrow. I hope that is all right."

He stopped to stare at me, "Why wouldn't that be all right Bella? I want you near me as much as possible."

I wrapped my right arm around his waist and we continued walking towards my house. When we reached the front porch, I noticed the television was on inside. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. He lifted his hands to my face and cupped them around my cheeks and neck.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Sweet dreams."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked back into the darkness.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"Bella?" my dad called.

I jogged into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hi daddy!"

"You're awful chipper tonight."

I laughed.

"Well I have a great day at the Cullen's. Alice is so nice. You would really love her dad."

"I'm glad you made some new friends kiddo."

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I really love him daddy. I haven't been this happy since before mom died."

I could feel him cringe at my words.

He threw one arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm glad you are so happy Bella. You deserve this."

"Is it okay if I go over there again tomorrow? Alice invited me."

"Alice invited you?"

"Well I think she beat Edward to the punch," I said giggling.

He kissed my forehead and released me from his hug.

"Just make sure your grades don't slip, all right?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Love you dad!" I called standing up and bouncing up the stairs.

I slipped into some sweats and my favorite holy t-shirt and slid under my covers. I hardly remember falling asleep. I was only vaguely aware of my mother sitting next to me in the car, then I heard his voice.

Wait why was Edward in the car with us?

The sound of crunching metal, breaking glass and screams – two of them; Edward and my mother lying in the middle of the road. I crawled to them, glass digging into my palms and knees. Who did I go to first? I racked my brain trying to find an answer. I went to my mom and she held my hand tight, her voice fading in the distance. Her fingers slipped from mine and I clung to her.

I crawled over to Edward only to see him being covered up by sheet – everything went black and I screamed for both of them.

I could feel someone gripping my shoulders, calling my name but I couldn't find the reason to open my eyes. I screamed and screamed and eventually I was alone.

I felt hands on my face and a familiar voice in my ears but I shook and sobbed and screamed for Edward and my mom. The next thing I remember was rolling onto my side and vomiting violently. I had just lost everything I loved… why me?

There was sure a hell of a lot of beeping going on. Why wouldn't my eyes open?

"How is she Dr. Cullen?"

"Please call me Carlisle, Charlie. Whatever dream she had caused her extreme pain. We had to sedate her in order for her to stop screaming. I'm afraid that her vocal cords have been seriously damaged. She will be lucky if she is ever able to scream again. The vomiting only impaired them more."

What? I wouldn't be able to talk? Why aren't my eyes opening?

I felt someone squeeze my waist.

"He refuses to leave her doesn't he?"

"I think my son is infatuated with your daughter Charlie."

"He's a good kid Carlisle. Bella is lucky to have him."

I heard footsteps and the door closing… there was another squeeze around my waist. I focused on opening my eyes. I put all my effort and energy into getting them to open and finally, finally they squinted slightly, allowing me to see nothing but extreme light. I shut them again and slowly opened them, letting my eyes adjust to this new light.

I let my eyes look around. Damn it I was in the hospital again. I hated being here. It always smelled of Clorox and it burned my nose, but there was another scent that was over powering the Clorox. It was a beautiful honey-lilac smell.

I was able to move my head down so I could see where this smell was coming from and just as I did that I felt another squeeze around my waist. My eyes focused on his bronze-colored hair that was tickling my chin. He had himself wrapped around me, sleeping silently.

I lifted my one free arm and stroked his cheek causing him to stir and yawn.

"You are so adorable when you sleep," I whispered. My throat was killing me and it barely made any sound when I spoke the line.

He didn't wake up he just gripped my waist tighter and mumbled, "Don't leave me Bella. I love you."

"I love you too," I choked out louder this time. That was a mistake because it made me cough.

His eyes fluttered open and he leaped off the hospital bed.

I tried to smile at him through my coughing spell. He ran from the room and I wanted to cry. He left me. He saw that I was awake and he left me.

I shut my eyes and focused on breathing through my nose so my throat wouldn't hurt so much.

I could hear more footsteps enter the room.

"I swear she was just coughing and smiling at me dad!"

"Edward I think you should go home and get some real sleep. You've been here all week… you're exhausted son."

"I'm not leaving her. I love her and want to be here when she wakes up."

I listened to his words and knew that I had to tell him how I felt. It was going to hurt like hell but I decided to take my chances.

I opened my eyes and reached for him, "I love you too."

The whole room gasped. Edward took my hand and smiled down at me.

"I knew you were awake."

"You ran from me when I was coughing. I thought you were leaving me." I started to cough again and it hurt worst than last time.

"Sshhh Bella. Don't speak – you're only going to make it worse," he murmured stroking my cheek.

I calmed myself down and looked at Carlisle who was staring intently at me.

The next few hours sucked. I was put through a battery of tests, including one where they shove a camera down your throat. Turns out my vocal cords were pretty damaged from the months of screaming and my last episode, when the vomiting occurred that only made things worse.

Edward stayed by my side the entire time, talking to me about everything and anything he could to get my mind off all the procedures I was going through. It was Friday night when I finally found out what the heck had happened and I was able to explain my side for once.

I was taking a pain medication so my throat felt back to normal but I had to talk in a whisper – it was annoying but it was better than writing it all out.

Everyone was there – Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and my dad.

"Bella, you had me scared to death. You wouldn't stop screaming and you wouldn't wake up. I called Carlisle in a panic and when he and Edward got there you were even worse."

I turned to look up at Edward. His eyes were closed. This wasn't fair – he wasn't supposed to see me in my worst time. He had made me feel so good earlier that day.

"I had to sedate you Bella, but not before you vomited a mountain of blood. We raced you to the hospital where you have been for the week."

Edward had his eyes open now I was staring into them. They were in so much pain.

"Do you remember anything Bella?" my dad asked.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"We were on our way home from the supermarket. Edward was with us. It was the same dream it always has been, but when they covered Edward up with a sheet, I lost it. It was so real."

Edward wrapped me into his arms, "I'm right here Love. I will not leave you."

"I went to my mom first, I should have gone to you… to say goodbye but I didn't."

I didn't realize I was shaking until Edward tightened his grip on me. He slid behind me on the bed and pulled me into his chest. I clung to his shirt and let the tears spill over. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured over and over.

When I finally calmed down everyone had tears in their eyes. Edward rested his head on mine and I could feel the wetness soaking in to my hair – he was crying.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"Bella, do you have any idea as to maybe why you had this dream again?"

I turned my body so that I was facing Carlisle.

"No. I was so happy on Saturday. I don't know why it keeps happening."

He nodded and then started pacing the room. He was making me nervous.

"Did you write in your journal on Saturday night?"

I nodded, my cheeks blushing deeply.

Alice and Emmett started to giggle.

Carlisle turned to face them and they composed themselves. I simply buried my face back into Edward's chest. I could feel him chuckle under me and kiss my hair.

When I had the strength I turned back to face Carlisle, "I did tell Edward about everything on Saturday. Do you think that had anything to do with it?"

He stroked his chin and became deep in thought. I rested my head against Edward and he casually kissed the side of my cheek.

"Maybe talking about it caused feelings to be resurfaced. You might be on to something Bella."

I sighed, "Good so when can I go home?"

Everyone laughed at me and Edward brushed his lips along my cheek again. They all left, giving me hugs and kisses at they went. My dad sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well Bells. I'm sure with Edward here you will sleep peacefully."

"I love you daddy."

He got up and went to the door, "Love you too kiddo."

I melted into Edward's chest when we were finally alone. I shut my eyes and listened to his breathing. He started to get up and I stopped him.

"Don't leave me, stay please."

He turned around and smiled at me, "I have every intention Love but I really need to use the bathroom."

I giggled and snuggled into the bed throwing the covers up to my chin. When he came back out he laughed at me.

"You are too adorable for your own good Isabella."

I looked up at him. He slid in next to me and pulled me back into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I've put you through all this Edward."

He kissed my forehead.

"I was so scared Bella. You kept screaming my name and I held you close and told you I was right here, but you continued to scream and thrash against me."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew you were dreaming but I had no idea it was that bad. I will never leave you voluntarily Bella, unless you ask me too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you for staying with me this week."

"It's much better now because your arms are wrapped around me, before I felt like I was hugging a stone."

I pushed him onto his back and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We quickly fell asleep.

The next day I was released and put on so many medications that it made my head spin. I felt like a pharmaceutical company.

It was the weekend and I was ordered to relax as much as possible. Alice, Emmett, and Edward all came over that night and we watched a move. It was comforting to be in my own house, lying across Edward. I don't think he was really watching the movie but I didn't care.

When it got late enough they all tucked me in and kissed me goodnight – yes even Emmett.

Sunday morning rolled around and it felt so nice to take a shower! I stayed in there until the water ran cold. I securely wrapped myself in a towel and skipped back to my room. I threw on a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater and grabbed my book bag. All my homework that I had missed had been placed in there by Alice because she was my savior.

I bounced down the steps and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

My dad eyed me suspiciously.

"Dad would it be okay if I went to the Cullen's today? I have so much work to catch up on and between Alice and Edward I'm sure I can catch up on most of it so I am not completely lost tomorrow at school."

"Not a problem Bella. Would you like me to drive you over?"

"Oh that's okay dad. I think I am going to walk. It is just through the trees anyway."

"All right. See you tonight then kiddo."

"Bye dad. Love you!" I called as I shut the front door.

I practically ran towards their house but slowed to a walk when I reached the edge of their lawn. I rang the doorbell and Esme answered.

"Bella! It's so good to see you out of the hospital."

"Hi Esme. I agree. Is Edward or Alice around?"

"Alice went shopping with Rose and they of course drug Emmett and Jasper with them, but Edward should be in his room."

"Thank you."

"I'm headed out as well so make yourself at home dear."

She shut the door and I practically flew towards his room. I didn't knock but I poked my head in – he was still sleeping.

I stripped down to nothing but my lace underwear and slid in next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – So Many Emotions**** – EPOV**

When I woke up I was immediately aware that I was not alone. My fingers trailed along her skin, fuck she felt so good. I gripped at her hips and pulled her towards me.

"What do you think you are doing?" she moaned.

"Feeling my girlfriend's naked skin with my fingers."

She giggled and rolled to look at me. I kneaded her hips with my palms.

"That feels nice," she moaned. "Wait girlfriend?"

I looked into her eyes, she looked confused.

"What else would you consider yourself to be?"

She shrugged, "You just never officially asked me, that's all."

I pulled her lips to mine, "Isabella Marie, would you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed me back, "More than anything, yes."

I pulled her on top of me. I could feel the erection growing in between my legs. I needed her.

"Take a shower with me Bella."

She nodded and got up from the bed. Holy Shit! She was wearing the most amazing pair of dark blue lace panties. I ran after her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"You should wear only these more often. You look lovely," I said pulling at the waistband of her underwear.

She giggled and slid from my embrace. I watched her strut into the bathroom, swinging her hips back and forth at me.

I heard the water turn on and I stripped down. My bathroom was already steaming up and I could see her glorious figure through the glass doors of my shower.

I slipped into the shower and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around to face me, threw her arms around my neck and placed her lips against mine.

"Make me yours Edward," she moaned.

I picked her up and slammed her back into the shower wall, sliding myself easily inside of her.

"Oh fuck Bella, you're so tight."

She wiggled her hips against mine and I moaned. I picked up the pace and rocketed myself back and forth into her over and over. The water was splashing on our bodies making our passion and lust for one another stronger.

I had her pressed up against the shower wall for quite a while. She wrapped her legs around my waist allowing me to go deeper into her.

"Oh Edward. I'm so close."

I slammed into her hard and held myself there. Her muscles tightened around me and she shook with pleasure. We slid down the shower wall and fell to the floor, Bella landing on top of me. She didn't stop there either. She leaned over me so the water wasn't hitting me in the face.

Our eyes connected and she never turned away while she bounced up and down on my body. It was so intimate, staring into her eyes, watching the emotions being portrayed on her face as we made love in the shower.

It had turned into a passionate, emotional connection then. I could feel myself getting close and she knew because she grinned at me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Come with me Edward."

Her words were it for me. I grabbed her hips and slammed her onto me. I lost myself in her eyes then. They were filled with such love that I felt a few tears escape my eyes.

We finished in the shower. It was the most amazing experience I had ever had with a woman before. We held each other close and washed one another's bodies while passionately kissing.

I turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel before grabbing one for myself. We dressed silently and I turned to stare at her while she fingered through her hair.

"You are so beautiful Isabella."

She blushed and kissed me on the lips.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked smiling.

"Eggs."

We held hands and went downstairs into the kitchen. She made a mean omelet. I chugged my orange juice and we went back upstairs to my room. We both had a lot of work to catch up on… that is if I could keep my hands or eyes for that matter, off of her.

We had been working almost all day long. I couldn't help but stare at her as her brow furrowed and she scribbled off another problem with her eraser – math was not her friend.

"Need help love?"

She sighed, "I'm never going to get this Edward."

"Well it is a good thing I took it last year then."

"How is that possible? I didn't know you took this as a sophomore? Then what math are you taking this year?"

I shook my head.

"Bella when you are in football there are lots of things that the coaches due to make our schedules lighter and homework easier. I took a math last year and a science this year. Next year I guess I will have to take both like everyone else."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Well you suck," she mumbled.

I scooted closer to her on my bed. We had our things sprawled out everywhere.

"Oh… algorithms. Yea those can be pretty hard."

"No kidding. A little help would be nice."

I looked over her work and pointed out her problem.

"Now try again."

I went back to my homework as she whipped through her entire math packet. She then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks babe. I think that's about it for me."

I wrote down one last note for my English III class.

"Me too," I said smiling at her.

"Why aren't you in English Literature?"

"Because I am in Junior's English like the rest of us normal kids."

"But that is so boring. Literature is beyond fascinating."

I laughed, "Bella you can be so funny sometimes. The reason I am taking the easier version is because I knew I wanted to be a teacher so I figured why waste my time on the stuff that won't matter to me."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay I can see your point."

We put all our things away and she let out a panicked sigh.

"Oh crap I have a paper due this week."

She flipped open her agenda and muttered to herself.

"Anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head, "It's for Lit. I can actually just recycle and old one. Can I use your computer for a minute?"

"Of course Bella."

She climbed off my bed and sat herself down at my laptop. She plugged in her flash drive and started scanning through some old files.

"This one is perfect. It is exactly what he is looking for."

I cocked my head at her, "What?"

She turned around, "I already read the book he wanted us to write a paper on and I actually wrote on the topic he chose last year. I can reuse this one."

She printed it off and reread through it. She nodded her head as she went.

I laughed at her, "Must be nice to reuse old papers."

She giggled. "Well it is in this instance."

She put her paper in her bag and laid down on the bed beside me. She was on her back, her hands folded behind her head.

I watched her as she closed her eyes and became lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She giggled and looked up at me.

"Just thinking about my mom; I miss her laugh and smile. She was so immature but she was my best friend."

My heart dropped. I hated when she felt like this.

I kissed her lightly on the lips, "She's watching out for you now Bella. She knows you're happy."

She smiled at me, "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips again.

"I love you Isabella."

***** BPOV *****

I never got tired of hearing how much he loved me. He always seemed to say it right at the perfect moment. I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like him. I truly didn't deserve this kind of treatment. I mean I was Isabella Swan… poor little police chief's daughter who just lost her mommy.

Edward and I stayed in his room all afternoon and when it started to get dark I decided that I should head home.

"It's getting late. I will see you tomorrow?"

I tried to ask it like a question, hoping he would catch my drift.

"I will pick you up at quarter till."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you," I breathed.

"Love you."

I think I floated home. I was on cloud nine and nothing could bring me down.

The next morning Edward showed up at my front door looking as sexy as ever. He had on a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved polo shirt that fitted nicely against his muscular chest.

I took my time getting ready that morning. I decided to straighten my hair because it was overcast out. I threw on some skinny jeans, my converse, and a deep blue v-necked sweater that fit my body just right.

I put on some mascara and lip gloss and nearly bounced right into my father as he got ready to leave for work.

"You're awful excited for school this morning."

"I had a good night's sleep. Edward and I got all out homework down yesterday too so that is a relief."

My dad hugged and kissed me goodbye and I sat anxiously in the kitchen for him to show up.

"You look stunning this morning Bella. I love that shade of blue against the color of your skin – especially when you blush."

I kissed him and shook my head, "We need to get to school before I do something drastic."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Good morning, by the way," he whispered kissing me again.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, which made walking to the car fun. I slid into the front seat and buckled up.

He drove like a maniac and we were at school three minutes later.

"How are we going to work this today?"

He looked at me, "How would you like to handle it?"

"Well obviously you drove me to school. Are you ready to face all the stares and whispers?"

He nodded firmly, "Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper have our backs."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Ready then?"

He nodded again and got out to open my door. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into school together. I felt great because I had Emmett and Rose behind us and Jasper and Alice were in front… I felt invincible.

I heard the whispers but I ignored them because I had Edward and nothing else mattered. I went to my locker and gathered my things. I was surprised when someone approached me.

"You and Cullen?"

I turned around and laughed. Angela stood there with a huge look of surprise on her face.

I nodded and she just smiled at me.

Edward walked me to homeroom and kissed me quickly before leaving. I walked in with Angela on my right and we took our seats in the back of the room – per usual.

"Details!" Angela whispered harshly after announcements were over.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: _He asked me out and I said yes._

"Oh come on Bella," she murmured.

I wrote again: _I was in the hospital last week – long story. But he stayed with me the entire time. On Friday when I left Biology so suddenly he followed me and took me to my house. It was the best afternoon of my life._

Her eyes widened and I continued.

_He is unbelievably sweet. He said he loved me. The next day I went to his house and spent all day there just hanging out. His sister and brother and their significant others welcomed me with open arms. I consider all of them very good friends._

"So then he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"Do you love him?"

I nodded again.

"Oh come on Bella, gimme details here!"

_He is everything and more. I told him everything about my mom. Then on Saturday night I had one of the worst dreams of my life. He was in the car with me and they both died Ang. I couldn't stop screaming, hence the raspy voice. I was out for a whole week and he never left my side._

"Wow," she breathed. "He really does love you. But what about him and Tanya?"

_They split up amicably last week. She liked someone else, as did he._

She smiled at me, "I'm so happy for you Bella."

"Me too Ang, me too."

The bell rang and he was there waiting for me. The entire morning he walked me to all my classes. I ignored all the stares and whispers – even when they weren't being quiet about it. Nothing could break this mood I was in.

It was time for lunch and I skipped to the door expecting to find him there, but he wasn't.

I shrugged and went to my locker. When I rounded the corner to head down the hallway to the lunch room – he was there.

"Oh come on now Eddie. Why would you want Bella, when you could have me?"

I watched as Lauren pushed herself up against him and threw her arms around his neck. He casually tried to peel her off him, but she wasn't getting it.

"What's Bella got that I don't?"

She pressed her lips to his and I lost it. I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, punching her directly in the face.

"I've got the self-decency to not throw myself on someone else's boyfriend bitch!" I screamed.

Edward pulled me off her and grabbed my things – heading straight for the lunch room.

I could hear him chuckling under his breath. We sat down at Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all staring at us.

"Okay I'll bite. What the hell have you two been up to?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Edward. He had bright red lipstick on his lips and I had to laugh. I watched as he turned to me and started laughing himself.

Everyone stared at us like we had gone crazy.

I started to wipe off the lipstick with a napkin and he tried to smooth my hair. When we finished I turned back to the four faces staring at us at our table.

Alice just raised her eyebrow and I spilled.

"Okay so it's not what you think."

"Sure looks like it," Rose muttered.

I eyed her.

"Lauren threw herself at Edward and I saw it all happen. Poor thing just attacked him so I attacked her."

It was Emmett who started laughing then, "You mean you took on Lauren and Edward let you?"

I shook my head but Edward spoke up.

"I let her get one good punch in before I pulled Bella off her."

Rose laughed then and high-fived me, "Nice one Bells."

We all laughed and the rest of the day held no problems for us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – That Was Weird**** – BPOV**

After school Angela caught me in the parking lot waiting for Edward. I wonder what was keeping him?

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just can't believe that prom is in two weeks! Do you think you will be going with Edward?"

Oh hell no! "To tell you the truth Ang, he hasn't asked me. If and when he does I don't think that is really something I would be interested in doing this year."

"Seriously? Bella it is prom!"

"I know Angela but I just got out of the hospital and I don't think I will be feeling up to dancing all night long any time soon… probably next year."

"All right well let me know if you change your mind," she called as she walked towards her car.

There was no way on god's green earth I was going to go to prom in two weeks. I don't care how much Alice bugged me… it wasn't something I was at all interested in. Maybe Edward and I could actually go on a date that night. That sounded like more a plan than prom.

I casually leaned against his car and folded my arms around myself. I was starting to get worried about Edward. He was never this late. I then spotted him strutting his stuff towards me. I smiled at him.

"Sorry love. I got caught by the principal."

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. Looks like all last week is unexcused for me. Someone told the office that I wasn't the one sick… I was just visiting you in the hospital."

My jaw dropped, "That is ridiculous! You had a doctor's note!"

He shrugged, "I don't care Bella I can catch back up. I managed to talk him into some kind of extra credit so all is well."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry babe. I love you."

He kissed my forehead.

"So where to?"

"Actually can we talk in your car for a minute?"

He opened the passenger door without another word and smiled at me. I slid in and took a deep breath. I don't know why I was so nervous… it was just prom.

He sat beside me and turned to face me, "What's on your mind?"

"Prom," I blurted.

He laughed, "And?"

"Well I'm not really interested in going… at all."

"That's fine Bella. We can do something else. Maybe dinner and a movie?" he suggested.

I smiled at him.

"You really aren't upset that we're not going?"

He shrugged, "I suppose Alice will give us crap – a lot of it – but honestly the only person I'm worried about hurting is Emmett, just because it is his senior year."

I grabbed his right hand and squeezed it, "Thanks babe. I just don't want to do it this year."

He started the car, "That's okay. There is always next year," he smiled.

We got to my house and I realized that there were some things that I needed to do and that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Emmett alone about prom.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yea. Go on home and just walk over when you have talked to him. I just want to get some chores done. Then we can go tackle Alice together."

He nodded and kissed me on the lips, "I won't be long."

I waved as he drove off. When I got in the house I realized how much being in the hospital for a week had affected Charlie. I started in the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge and microwave. I jotted down some groceries that we needed on the list and moved to laundry. I had just started a load when I heard a knock on the door.

"Well you're awfully quick," I said as I opened it.

I stood there frozen in shock.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Bella?"

I only nodded as Jake stepped through the door.

"So how've ya been?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

I had to shake my head in order to clear my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

I walked into the living room and he followed me.

"Well Bella. Look I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend again."

I think my jaw dropped open – to the floor.

I put my hands up, "Jake I can't do this. I don't love you… I never even told you that I did."

"But I know you did Bella. You just said it in your own ways."

I shook my head at him, "No. Jake I never loved you."

"You don't mean that Bella."

"I do Jake. If you loved me so much where were you last week when I was in the hospital?"

He shrugged, "I just couldn't bring myself to come and see you."

"That's bull Jake and you know it. I think you need to leave."

He dropped to his knees, "Please Bella. Take me back. I need you."

There was another knock on the door and I ran to open it… praying it was him.

His smile beamed at me as I opened the door, "Hey Love."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Hey."

He kissed me on the lips, "Ready?"

I shook my head.

"Edward, Jake is in the living room, on his knees mind you, begging me to take him back."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked towards the living room together. Jake had gotten off his knees and was sitting on the edge of the couch. When we walked in Jake's head snapped up and the look in his eyes went from hopeful to complete utter disappointment.

He started to leave but I grabbed his arm, "Jake I don't want to lose you as my friend though. I still want to hang out with you even though you're not my boyfriend anymore."

He nodded, "I'd like that Bella."

He started to leave again, "Don't be a stranger okay? When Billy visits you can come too."

"I'll do that Bella. And I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. I can be a better friend than that. Congratulations by the way," he said to Edward. "She's great."

He took Jake's outstretched hand and shook it, "Thanks I agree."

We watched him leave and I went back to my chores for a few minutes while Edward helped me.

"You don't have to help me fold laundry by the way."

"I want to help you Bella."

I shrugged and went to clean the bathroom. I finished it quickly thanks to Edward's help. It was only an hour later that we were sitting in front of Alice.

"You guys suck you know that!"

"I'm sorry Alice, but I just don't want to go!"

"Alice, Bella and I have discussed this and I even spoke to Emmett about it. It seems you are the only one not respecting our wishes." Edward responded.

"That's because your wishes are stupid! Prom is so amazing. You are going to regret that you missed it."

"I doubt it Alice," I muttered.

She got up and stormed off. Edward and I laughed at one another.

"She'll get over it love."

I shrugged, "I know."

We went up to his room where we quickly finished our homework. I was lying on his back, cuddled into his chest when Alice came back in.

"Okay fine, don't go with us. But you two sure as hell better be here when we take all the pictures!"

She slammed his door shut and stomped away. We then heard, what could only be presumed, as her door slam shut.

We both had to laugh at her – she was feisty when she was pissed.

Time flew by and sure enough it was prom night. All the pictures nearly blinded me. Why were so many pictures being taken?

"Are we almost done yet?" I mumbled.

Edward pressed his lips to mine and it seemed to settle me for the moment. Twenty minutes later we were off on our date.

Edward drove all the way to Seattle so we could see a live show. It was so moving and beautiful that I think I cried through the whole thing. We then went out for supper. He had made reservations at this adorable little Italian restaurant.

"I don't think I will be able to eat for a week!" I moaned as we walked to his car.

He wrapped me in his arms, "No desert then?"

I laughed and pushed at his chest before kissing him on the lips. We talked about everything and anything while we drove home. Towards the end of the ride Edward was starting to not feel very well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive babe?"

He shook his head, "We are almost home. I'm fine."

He started to drive faster and we arrived home in record time.

"Let's get you home and in bed first okay?"

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to walk home alone."

"I'll wait until they all get back from prom before I leave. You will be long asleep by then."

He nodded and pulled into his driveway. When he opened my door I watched him rub his left thigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea it just has been cramping a lot lately. I think I need to start working out again."

I only nodded. I got him upstairs and into bed. I stayed with him until he fell asleep. He moaned and mumbled for a little bit about his leg but then he finally settled and fell into a deep sleep.

It was about two in the morning when all the prom goers came through the front door.

"Bella! What are you still doing here?" Emmett bellowed.

"I promised Edward I would stay until you guys got home."

"Where is ol' Eddie boy anyway?"

I laughed, "He's asleep Jasper. He wasn't feeling very well when we got home so I put him to bed."

"I can walk you home," Alice offered. "I am still wide awake."

"Thanks Alice."

We stood on the front porch for a moment before we started walking towards my house.

"So did you have a good prom?"

"It was amazing Bella. I'm sorry you had to miss it."

"There's always next year Alice."

"Damn straight and don't you dare think about backing out."

I laughed and reached for my stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yea. I think I may have a little what Edward has. I'm not feeling too well either."

"Well then let's get you home and in bed okay?"

Alice tucked me in and left a bed pan close by just in case. I didn't realize how much I would need it that night. I don't think I got a solid amount of sleep. Good thing we had spring break this week… I couldn't afford to miss any more school.

I slept in almost all day Sunday. Monday morning I felt great and decided to call Edward.

"Morning Bella."

"Oh hi Esme. Is Edward feeling any better?"

There was a silence on the other end.

"Well not exactly. He is asleep right now. He has a doctor's appointment later so I will have him call you after that."

"Okay well thanks. I'll just wait for him to call me then. Bye Esme."

I cradled the phone for a moment before hanging up. Why did she sound so upset? I fiddled around the house, occasionally running to the bathroom to hurl. I felt great, so why was I still getting sick?

I curled up on the couch with a blanket and book and soon fell asleep. The next sound I heard was my dad's voice.

"Bella. Wake up kiddo. You been asleep all day?"

I shook my head, "I must still be sick dad. I am going to go upstairs."

I crashed onto my bed and the phone was the next thing that woke me. I jolted out of bed. Eleven... in the morning? Holy hell I slept almost 24 hours!

I quickly made my way down the steps.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh hey Ang. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something today?"

"Sure! I need to get out of the house."

"We could go to a movie in Port Angeles?"

"Sounds great."

"I will pick you up in an hour then."

"Okay, bye Angela."

I hung up the phone and flew up the stairs into the shower. My mind wandered. Why hadn't Edward called yet? He must really be sick. I wrapped myself in a towel and shut off the water. I got dressed and decided to call his house. There was no answer. That was strange.

Angela and I had such a great time together. We saw this hilarious movie about two middle aged men. One of them found out that he is a father and all hell breaks loose. It made me laugh so hard that my stomach hurt. We went out to eat and then went to the mall. It was really nice to just hang out with her.

She dropped me off at my house, "Night Ang. See you on Monday."

She drove off and I met my father at the door.

"Have a nice time?"

I nodded, "I'm really tired so I will see you in the morning."

"Night kiddo."

I crashed again and woke up to the phone. Seriously? Eleven… again? This no school thing was messing with my sleep cycle.

"Hello?"

"Hey love. Sorry I haven't called."

"Oh my gosh Edward! How are you?"

"Better. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. I just woke up though."

I heard him chuckle, "Me too."

"See you soon babe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Disappointment**** – EPOV**

"Are you sure dad? Can't you run the test again?"

"I'm sorry son. We have no choice here."

"How long?"

"Six months… maybe. It depends upon if we can find a donor."

I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes. Why me? Why now? Everything was so perfect.

"There are some pretty advanced treatments in New York."

"New York! Dad I can't leave Bella!"

"It is your choice son, but you need to make a decision. As a family we respect whatever decision that might be."

I cried myself to sleep that night. I knew what I had to do… and I didn't want to do it. It would break my heart to do this.

"Hey love. Sorry I haven't called."

"Oh my gosh Edward! How are you?"

"Better. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. I just woke up though."

I chuckled, "Me too."

"See you soon babe."

I heard her hang up the phone, "I love you with all my soul Bella." I whispered it mainly to myself.

I made that walk to her house. It hurt like hell to walk but I needed to do this face to face.

She was so beautiful when she opened the door… my heart broke in two.

I smiled, "Hey. Are you feeling better Bella?"

"I think so. I keep getting sick, but I feel okay."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you mind if we talk in your room?"

"Of course not. You want anything?"

I shook my head and took her hand as she led me upstairs. I sat across from her on the bed.

I didn't know how to say it… so I just blurted it out.

"We're moving Bella."

"Moving?" She sounded confused.

"My dad has accepted a job in New York."

"New York! Edward… what about us? I don't know if I can do this long distance. I need you too much."

I felt my heart drop… if she only knew.

"No Bella. I can't do long distance with you either. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Her voice cracked, "I don't understand what you are saying."

I stayed firm, though I don't know how, "I'm saying good bye Isabella."

She shook her head, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I love you! You can't just leave me. You love me, don't you?"

"It's better if we just end this now Bella. I'm sorry I lied to you. It was wrong of me to do that."

The next words literally ripped my heart out, "You don't love me?"

God give me the strength for her to believe this heinous lie, "No. I don't love you Bella."

Tears were pouring from her eyes. I stood up. I couldn't watch this… it hurt.

"Good bye Isabella."

I don't know how I made it back to my house, but I did. I stumbled through the door, my leg in so much pain that I crumbled to the floor, crying like I was two.

I heard Esme and Carlisle's voices comforting me.

"You just need to get yourself better sweetie. Then you can come back to her and explain it all."

"No mom. She'll never forgive me for this."

"That's not true Edward. She just doesn't know what is going on; if you only told her son."

"No dad. It is better this way."

The next few days were a blur. I had so many doctors' appointments in New York that I forgot what day it was. My entire family had supported me throughout this whole ordeal. They were amazing.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Alice screamed throwing the cards at me.

I was until further notice, to be in the hospital so they could monitor me. I know what I looked like – shit. I had a broken heart and a broken leg – no one would ever love me if I lived through all this.

***** BPOV *****

He didn't love me. I think I cried until I puked. Then I puked until I passed out. My dad found me on the bathroom floor.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Come on kiddo let's get you to your bed."

He had me all tucked in and I started crying again.

"They're gone dad. All of them – to New York."

"Sweetie you aren't making any sense. Who's gone to New York?"

"The Cullen's," I murmured.

The rest of the week was hell. It was Saturday evening when my dad finally came to get me from my bed.

"Let's go. Downstairs! You need to eat something and I made your favorite."

He picked me up and carried me like a baby down the steps. We ate in silence for awhile.

"Bella are you going to be okay?"

My dad was so worried about me that it made me sick. I hurried to the bathroom. He was right there with me.

"Maybe we should call the doctor."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry dad. Let's finish eating."

"I'll make you some soup."

I nodded and followed him back down the steps. I was in the middle of my soup when it dawned on me. I dropped my spoon and soup splattered everywhere.

"It can't be."

"Bella are you all right?"

My head snapped up. He looked tired. Lord help me. He doesn't need to have a stroke right now – he has already been through too much.

"I'm late dad."

"Late to what?" He was definitely confused.

"No dad. I'm late!"

He dropped his fork.

"You told me that you were still a virgin!"

"Well I lied dad!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you be so reckless?"

"Dad, please. I don't need this right now. I need my dad."

He rushed to my side, "Don't worry kiddo. We'll take care of this."

"Can we just find out for sure before we go rushing into things?"

"I'll be right back Bells."

When my dad got back I took the test and cried in his arms all night long. I didn't know what I was going to do. I would have to wait until Monday to schedule a doctor's appointment to confirm things so I would just have to deal until then.

Sunday was excruciating. My dad and I had a plan all worked out.

"Do you really want to do this Bella?"

"Well it's good to have a play just in case right?"

"You only have two months left of school. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be just fine dad. I have to be."

Monday morning was horrible. I almost told Angela four times. I told her I had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon and asked her if she would come over after school.

"Sure thing Bella. I will see you then."

"Bye Angela. Grab my biology homework would you?"

"Sure thing!"

I left the cafeteria and went to the office where I proceeded to sign out. When I was in my car I was shaking. I needed Edward now more than ever. I wonder if he liked his new school.

I made it to my doctor's office and was seen immediately.

"Well what can I do for you today Isabella."

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

I nodded, "It was positive."

"Well then let me just take a little test here myself and we shall know in a few minutes."

Those few minutes ticked by sluggishly.

She came back into the room with me.

"Well you were right. I would say you are about a few weeks along – almost a month maybe. I am going to schedule an O.B. appointment for one month okay? Until then make sure you are getting plenty of rest and start taking these."

She handed me a prescription and I nodded. I left the office in a daze. When I got home Angela was waiting for me.

"I got your biology homework Bella."

"Thanks Ang. I need to talk to you, can you come inside for a moment?"

"Of course."

I brought her up to my room.

"Angela I need to tell you some things."

"Okay," she sounded so concerned.

"Edward and his family left Ang. They live in New York now."

She stood to hug me and I stopped her.

She sat back down.

"I'm taking summer classes so I can graduate early."

"Oh Bella! We won't be graduating together, why?"

"Angela… I'm pregnant. It's Edwards. He doesn't know. No one does and I want to keep it that way."

Her eyes bulged out of her head, "I will keep your secret Bella. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I need you now more than ever Angela."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I will be here for you."

***** EPOV *****

"Hey there little brother. How are we feeling today?"

"Hey Em. I've been better."

He slugged me lightly on the shoulder.

I felt so bad about all this. I took my family away from everything.

"Em. I'm so sorry about all this. I mean your football scholarship!"

"Stop it Eddie! So help me!"

I eyed him, he knew I hated being called Eddie.

"We are here for you brother. You will get through all of this."

I shrugged, "What's the point Emmett. I don't want anyone but Bella."

He sighed, "I'm sorry man. You want me to call her for you?"

"She won't listen. I broke her heart."

"Sounds like she broke yours too."

"I'm damaged goods Emmett. Every way you look at me I'm damaged."

Alice walked into my hospital room, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Emmett said quickly.

She laughed. "You suck at lying Emmett."

He smiled and looked at me. I rested my head against the pillow and tried to fight back the pain. It was getting worse and I had, so far, refused pain medication.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't want it Alice. I would like to be lucid when you two are here!"

We'd had this conversation numerous times already. It was a good thing my dad was my doctor.

"You're in so much pain. The medicine will at least take the edge off," Alice whined.

"No Alice!"

She cringed. Fuck.

"I'm sorry Alice. Really I'm fine okay?"

She stood up. I was about to get an Alice bitching.

"No! Quit saying you are fine. You obviously aren't or we wouldn't be here! Accept the pain medication already! Bella isn't here Edward. You don't need to keep being strong for someone who isn't here okay! We hate having to see you like this. Don't you understand how hard it is for us to be here? To watch you die!!"

I cringed at her choice of words. She was right – they were watching me die. I was getting closer every day.

She stormed off and Emmett gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know she's right man. Why does she always have to be so right?"

He laughed, "That's what sisters are for I guess."

"Can you find dad for me Emmett? I think I'm ready for that pain medication."

A few hours later I was sitting comfortably in my recliner. I hadn't been out of bed all week. I let my thoughts wander towards Bella. How she was doing? I knew I had broken her beyond repair. I was just glad that she still had Angela.

A few weeks passed and I got weaker and weaker. The chemotherapy and radiation treatments were extremely time consuming and tiring. They made me sick and I felt and looked like crap. This was exactly why I had broken up with Bella. She didn't need to see all this.

Alice, of course, decided to take a video documentary, just in case. I hoped I would never have to watch it. I didn't want to remember this part of my life… if I lived through it all.

I was at the hospital a total of three months before they found a donor. My family waited as I was wheeled into surgery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Changes**** – BPOV**

The next two months were just so fast. I had my appointment with my O.B. and I was shocked to find out that I was two months along and expecting twins. I wouldn't know the sex until later, but I was just lost for words.

It was the last week of school when my dad came home, smiling.

"What's up dad?"

"Well I just got off the phone with the lawyer."

"Lawyer? Dad what is going on?"

"Well honey I have been working with a private lawyer about your mom's executive will. She left you everything kiddo and a court had to approve her decision since you are still a minor."

"And?"

"He approved it. You get your mom's full life insurance policy."

"That's great dad!"

He hugged me, "You have no idea Bells."

My hands casually traced circles over my stomach. I wasn't that big yet. With the clothing I wore you could barely tell… but I knew so I rubbed my stomach a lot. It felt good.

"So then what does it all mean?"

"Well don't be upset with my kiddo but when you mom died I sold everything. We couldn't do anything about the life insurance policy but she left you everything else and I was your legal guardian so I sold it all. I just got the check last week. I opened a bank account for you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thanks daddy!"

He handed me a letter. I opened it and started reading. It dropped to the floor.

"Five million? Dad?"

He smiled and nodded, "And that is only half Bella."

"You mean… ten, ten million dollars?"

He nodded again. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I have to start trust funds as soon as possible!"

He laughed, "Bella?"

"Yea dad." I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Would you be opposed to moving into a bigger house? Maybe one with rooms for the babies?"

I sobbed again. I wrapped my arms around myself and barely nodded.

"I would love that dad. I love you."

The next month was crazy. I started summer school and we had moved. Our new house was just outside of town and it was perfect. My dad gave me the master bedroom with the attached bathroom along with another room attached that was going to be the nursery.

We spent out nights painting the rooms and unpacking boxes. I eventually would have to do homework and would fall asleep studying but it was perfect.

Summer flew by and I was only three months away from my due date. I was huge and I felt like a blimp. Angela came over when my diploma was mailed to me and we had a party. I had been craving pizza and I ate an entire large by myself.

Angela and my dad just laughed at me. At that moment my mind drifted to Edward. I wonder if he was going to be starting school soon. Where did Emmett choose to go to college, and how was Alice?

"Bella, you okay?" Angela asked me.

I nodded, "Just fine. Thinking actually about possible names to give these two little ones."

I had recently found out that I was having a boy and a girl so it was a good thing I had painted the nursery green.

"Why don't you name the girl Ally and the boy Mason?"

I knew where she was going with this but they sounded so perfect for my two little ones.

"Ally and Mason… I like it Angela."

She smiled.

"Well I need to be going. My mom and I are going shopping tomorrow for my new wardrobe for senior year."

I laughed at her, "Have fun with that. I will talk to you soon."

When she left I stood up from the kitchen table, "Well dad I am going to bed."

"Wait a minute Bella. Can I ask you something first?"

I sat back down, "Of course dad. What is it?"

"Are you ever going to tell him? He has a right to know Bella."

I dropped my head in my hands. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I want to dad. Really I do. But that would mean for him to come back here and I am not ready for that yet."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do dad. He is the father of my babies. I mean it has only been five months. The only things keeping me going are these two right here," I said pointing to my belly. "They are my life now."

"I understand that Bella. But he is the father. I think he would like to know that he has a son and daughter on the way."

"He made the choice to leave us dad."

"Bella at the time he was leaving only you. You need to think about how this is going to affect them now. Think of what it is going to be like on their birthday, Christmas, or Father's Day. Take it from someone who knows okay."

I nodded. "I will think about it." I stood again.

"You will hurt him more if he doesn't know Bella. He will never get some of those memories back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now even. He is missing all this. All the doctor's appointments and the choosing of the names. He will miss their first words, first tooth, first crawl or roll over."

"I never thought about that."

"Think about all of it Bella. You may not be ready to see him again, but they will want to see him."

I went to bed confused. I didn't sleep very well either. I decided to pull out my old journal.

_It is three in the morning and I am six months pregnant with twins. Crazy how life changes huh? Edward left me – stating that his family was moving to New York and he didn't love me anymore. Parts of me believe him and other parts are telling me that I need to call him. Should I let him know about my condition? I agree with my dad when he says that Edward has the right to know. He is their father after all._

_I am torn. Part of me says yes and the other part is screaming no. I don't know if my heart can take it. I miss everything about him. I realize we only spent a month together, but we loved one another. Love isn't something you can just fall out of._

_I like the names Ally and Mason but will it hurt me too much to look at their faces everyday and know that their father has no idea they exist? I need to think about this some more. I also need to talk to Angela. I wish Alice was here now. She would tell me what to do. - B_

I shut my journal and quickly fell asleep. The next morning there was a note on my bed from my dad. I wanted to cry as I read it.

***** EPOV *****

Recovery sucks! Physical therapy sucks! I hate my life.

"Hey there Edward. How are you feeling today?"

"Go away Alice."

At least we were home now. Those five months in New York were the lowest point in my life.

She laughed, "Well I am off to school today. You stay here and get better."

She started to leave my room, "Love you."

I looked at her, "Love you too Alice."

My mom was in my room next, helping me with daily things. God I missed Emmett. He was in Seattle playing football. He was a Seattle Husky now. Rose was there too, along with Jasper. So it was just Alice and myself.

We had only been home a few days. Just in time to get Alice started on her senior year. I, however, was being homeschooled since I had so much physical therapy it would make your head spin.

I was in remission, for now, and I was miserable.

I think that first day of school was the longest of my life. I couldn't wait for Alice to get home and tell me about seeing Bella.

"Hey mom, is Alice home yet?"

"She just walked in Edward. She will be up in a minute."

I watched her walk in and pounce onto my bed. She wasn't smiling… fuck.

"She wasn't there. I ran into Angela and she said she moved shortly after we left. She wouldn't tell me where."

My head fell into my hands. I had lost my only love forever.

***** BPOV *****

The first day of school. _Sorry Angela – hope you are having fun without me._ I hit send.

_You stink Bella. I miss you._

I responded quickly. _Want to come over after school?_

_I'll be there._

I was in the middle of my mid-morning nap when my phone beeped.

_Oh my gosh. Bella you aren't going to believe this!_

She had my interest. _What? What? Tell me!!_

_Alice is here. She just asked me where you were._

I started to panic as my phone went off again.

_Don't worry I didn't tell her where you lived._

Relief washed over me. But wait? Alice? So then where was Edward?

I couldn't stop pacing the entire afternoon. Angela should be here any minute. I sighed in relief when I heard her car door slam.

"Bella?"

"In my room Ang."

"Oh my gosh Bella! They're back!" She screamed as she entered my room.

"What do you mean they're back?"

"That is exactly what I mean. All of them. Well Emmett is a Seattle Husky now, but they moved back a couple days ago."

This wasn't good.

"Ang, what should I do?"

"You need to call him Bella. If not him, then at least Alice. You owe her that much."

I nodded, "You're right. I can't put this off any longer."

Angela stood up. "Call me if you need anything Bella."

I hit send as she shut my door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice. It's Bella."

There was silence on the other end and I think I heard a door shut.

"Bella I am so glad you called me. I've missed you so much."

"Yea I heard you guys moved back to Forks."

"You heard right. I was disappointed to hear that you had moved though. I was rather hoping to see you in school today."

"I graduated over the summer."

"Why would you do that?"

"Look Alice I really need to see you. You wouldn't mind if I came over would you?"

"Of course not Bella. No one is home right now anyway."

Another sigh of relief.

"Great. I will see you soon."

I hung up and gathered as much courage as I could. When I got to her house I knocked on the front door. What I wasn't prepared for was the death hug that Alice had attacked me with when she opened the door.

She pulled me in the house and up to her room immediately. I sat down on her bed and I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes.

"Bella. Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't Alice. When you guys left, it broke my heart."

"How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"So this is why you graduated early… why did you move?"

"I came into a lot of money with my mom's life insurance policy and my dad and I moved so we could make room for the babies."

"Wait did you just say babies?"

I nodded, "I'm having twins Alice. Ally and Mason."

"You've named them all ready?"

"Well I was tired of calling them it or he and she, him and her."

She laughed at me, "Okay good point."

"So why did you move to New York then move back?"

"That is a question you need to ask Edward, Bella."

I took a deep breath.

"Is he here with you then?"

"Yea, he moved back with us. He is at physical therapy now."

"What?"

"It's a long story Bella, and you need to hear it from Edward."

I nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded again.

She led me back down the kitchen.

"So how was your first day back then?"

"Miserable without you of course. I guess I will just have to deal with going to school by myself."

"Angela said she didn't see Edward."

"No he is homeschooled now."

I looked at her, "What?"

"Again, he needs to explain this to you. I swear I could kill him myself."

I laughed but froze when I heard the front door open.

"Relax. He will go straight to his room. You need to talk to Carlisle and Esme first anyway."

I took another deep breath. God I hope I was ready for this. I heard their footprints coming towards the kitchen and a third set going up the steps… slowly… very slowly.

They both gasped when they walked into the kitchen.

Esme walked right up to me with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around me.

"I've missed you Bella."

Did she not notice the beach ball of a stomach I had?

She pulled back and laid her hands gently on my stomach. Carlisle came up behind her and continued to stare at me.

"Bella. Edward's?"

I knew exactly what he was asking.

"Yes they're Edward's."

"They're?" Esme gasped.

"Twins!" Alice shouted, "A boy and girl."

Esme wrapped her arms back around me and Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Would you like to know their names?"

They both nodded.

"Ally and Mason."

They both wiped away tears.

"You need to go talk to Edward, Bella. He has been dying to see you since we got home."

"Really?" That was surprising.

"You two really need to talk about things. Just hear him out before you judge him though okay. He has been through a lot these past five months."

I nodded. I was completely confused but I was willing to give him another shot – for the babies' sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Why didn't you tell me?**** – EPOV**

I was so tired when I got home. To tell you the truth – physical therapy was kicking my ass and hard!

I collapsed onto my bed, in excruciating pain. It had only been three months since my surgery and I was supposed to be making better progress than this. I ripped off my leg brace and rolled onto my side, throwing my covers over top of me. I just needed to sleep right now.

I heard a knock on my door. Damn it Alice. She was fully aware of how I felt after physical therapy.

I didn't answer and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and close. There were soft footsteps on my floor… those weren't Alice footsteps.

I froze and still pretended to be asleep. My heart was racing.

"Edward?"

Her voice was like musical tones – god how I had missed that voice.

I rolled onto my back and felt her sit on the bed. I pushed myself up so that I was propped up against my pillows. I kept my eyes closed – so scared to open them.

"Edward. There is something I need to tell you."

I opened my eyes and closed them again. It was painful to see. She hadn't waited very long I guess. I knew I had broken her heart but I didn't think she would go and get herself knocked up.

"There is something I need to tell you too Isabella."

Saying her name hurt more than I thought it would.

"No, Edward. You don't need to explain at all. I know how you feel about me, but I just had to tell you…"

I interrupted her, "You know how I feel about you?"

"Of course. You made it very clear when you left."

I groaned.

"Bella. I had to say those things. You wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

She shook her head, "I never let you go. I couldn't. It was impossible."

I looked at her. I was really confused. I decided to just be honest with her. In her condition I was hoping she could take this.

"Bella. I had to lie to you. You had to let me go. I didn't know how long I had left to live."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella. Remember prom, when I wasn't feeling well and my leg was hurting me?"

She only nodded.

"Well it turns out that I was more than sick. I was dying. Bella I found out that I had bone cancer. I had to lie to you. New York was my only shot at living – they had advanced procedures there to help me. I had to make a choice… it was the wrong one but it was necessary at the time."

Tears started trickling down her cheeks. I wanted so badly to wipe them away. She just let them fall.

"I knew you were lying. I just didn't know why. But like I said I never really let you go."

I watched her hands cradle her large belly. I felt my own tears starting to pour from my eyes. Someone else had her now… I was really screwed.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well can I tell you my news first… even though you kind of all ready know?"

I only nodded.

"Well I was quite surprised at first. I found out a few days after you left. I made the decision then and there that I wasn't going to give in. I enrolled in summer school and graduated early and my dad and I moved to a larger house. It is just on the outskirts of town. He let me have the master bedroom. Oh it is so perfect Edward. There is even a little room that I have made into the nursery."

Why was she telling me all this? Was she trying to break my heart? Oh wait… I did that myself when I let her go.

I think she sensed my discomfort.

"I thought you would be happy. I mean I know we are young and twins are a lot to handle, but I just thought…"

"Twins? You're having twins Bella?"

"Well we are."

Holy shit! She was pregnant with _my_ twins? How did I miss that? She said it so simple, like there duh – of course they are yours. Oh my god? She still loves me. It all made sense now. That was why she couldn't give me up… why she felt so strongly about me. She was carrying my babies?

Oh. Fuck. I am going to be a father and I can't even walk right.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Just in shock Bella. I'm sorry."

She reached across the bed and grabbed for my hands. Fuck it felt good to feel her skin against mine again.

"No I'm sorry Edward. I should have called and told you as soon as I found out."

"You said you moved Bella? Are you okay financially?"

She laughed at me like she had her own personal joke.

"Everything is just fine Edward. Turns out I inherited my mom's life insurance policy along with everything else. I have set up trust funds for the babies already."

Bella was rich now?

"You might want to tell Carlisle and Esme this. I'm sure they will want to invest as well."

She laughed, "That was what Alice said."

She scooted closer to me and I pulled on her hands until she was next to me. She brushed against my leg.

I grimaced and shut my eyes.

"Edward. I'm so sorry."

She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"Don't leave me Bella."

Her hands were on my face then.

"Sshhh, Edward. Everything is going to be okay."

Why was she comforting me? She placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and forgot about my pain.

"I love you Bella."

She pulled her head back to look at me.

I opened my eyes to meet hers.

"I love you too," she breathed. I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine.

Our kiss was so much more than it had ever been. Her lips folded perfectly against mine. I sucked her bottom lip in between mine and she moaned.

"Oh Edward."

She rested her head back on my chest and we settled into my bed wrapped in one another's arms.

We were lying there for awhile before she spoke again.

"Would you like to know their names?"

I kissed her hair, "I would love that."

"Ally and Mason."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Perfect," I murmured.

We continued to lie there, content with one another's company. We soon fell asleep but were awoken by Bella's ringing cell phone.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," I whispered glancing at my clock.

"Hello?"

She had found her phone in the dark somehow.

"Yes dad. I'm all right. I'm sorry I'm at a friend's house and I fell asleep. I will be home tomorrow okay?"

Oh… it was her dad.

"Okay I will see you then. Love you too daddy."

"Everything all right Bella?"

"Fine Edward. He was just worried."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I am going to be like that when you aren't with me."

She nodded and our stomach's grumbled in unison. We both laughed.

"Why don't we get something to eat Love?"

"I'm starving!"

I laughed at her, "I bet you are. All three of you."

She hit me playfully in the arm and laughed. I watched her walk across my room.

"God you are beautiful."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Seriously?"

I stood and hobbled over to her.

"Absolutely," I said kissing her.

She walked ahead of me as I grunted behind her.

She turned around to watch me and grimaced at the face I knew I was making.

"I can get us food Edward. You don't have to go through all the pain for me."

"No I want to Bella. Besides it always hurts like this after physical therapy."

We were half way down the steps.

"Aren't you on any pain medication?"

I shook my head.

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

"We're hungry mom."

She laughed at us.

"Well I would think so. I left you both plates in the fridge. I will heat them up for you and bring them up. You both get back in bed."

Bella turned around and came up a few steps to meet me.

"I love your mom."

"So do I."

"So why aren't you taking anything Edward?"

"I want to be lucid Bella."

"Bull crap Edward. You know if you took them then it wouldn't hurt so much and you would get a lot farther in physical therapy."

"Are you my doctor?"

She laughed, "No but I have common sense."

She wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned on her for support.

"Use your left leg to go up the steps Edward."

"I can't Bella."

"Yes you can. I've got you and I'll help too."

I shook my head.

"Edward we aren't going to get very far unless you try."

I lifted my left leg slowly. Fuck it hurt so badly. I placed it on the step and tried to lift myself up but I wasn't going anywhere. That was until I felt Bella go up a step and lift me with her.

I looked at her astonished, "I did it."

"Told you," she muttered.

We went up the remainder of the steps that way. When we got back to my room we sat on the bed just as my mom walked in with our trays of food.

"Thanks Esme," Bella said.

"Anything for my grandchildren," she smiled.

I looked at Bella and smiled. I knew everything was going to be just fine.

The next morning I awoke to Bella in my arms. I loved holding her. I let my hands glide over her stomach. My children… mine. I was going to be a father.

Bella stirred, "I didn't mean to wake you Love."

"I'm glad you did because I am hungry," she said with a giggle.

We made our way downstairs, Bella guiding me all the way with my left leg. It hurt like hell but she was right. I needed to start using it more or I wouldn't get any better. I sat down at the kitchen table. My mom was busy whipping us up something when I interrupted her.

"Mom do we still have those pain pills that dad prescribed me?"

She turned to face me and smiled, "I'll go get them."

Bella rose to meet my mom at the kitchen island. The bottles of pills were in front of them and my mom was trying to figure it all out.

"May I?" Bella asked.

She picked up all four bottles and read their labels.

"He needs to take this one now and then this one at night. Those other two aren't as effective as this combination."

My mom eyed her, "And you know this how Bella?"

"This is what I was on after the car accident."

Oh my god. I had forgotten about that. She had broken her leg in multiple places she told me. That is why she got pissy about me not taking the meds… she knew exactly what I was going through.

She brought me a pill and sat down beside me.

"This one you need to take every morning. It won't make you loopy or anything. It just gets rid of the pain so you can use your leg more effectively. The other one you need to take at night because it helps you sleep."

I only nodded and took the pill into my mouth. I needed to get better for her.

We all ate breakfast together. My mom started to get up but Bella stopped her.

"Esme? I was wondering if we could all talk?"

My mom sat back down, "Of course dear. What's on your mind?"

"Well this is going to be tricky since Edward isn't quite independent yet."

I frowned at her, "You will be soon babe but right now you aren't, so don't give me that look."

My mom snickered.

Bella continued, "I was wondering if it would be all right if I was over here, like a lot. I can't leave Charlie but I need to be with Edward."

"Bella we love having you here. In fact I am going to have a key made for you so you can visit him anytime you like."

"Thanks mom," I whispered.

"You two are adults and you are going to have a family soon so it is the least I can do."

That reminded me, "Love, when are you due?"

She blushed, "Early December."

Oh god that means I only had three months to get my shit together so that I could provide for my love and children.

"I think we need to talk to Charlie, Bella. Get him on the same page as well."

She nodded, "I actually wanted to do that this afternoon, if you don't mind. I want to take a nap first."

I nodded. To tell you the truth a nap sounded fucking great.

We went back to my bedroom and she cuddled into my arms.

"Love?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you Isabella."

She pulled away so she could look at me, "I love you too. I never stopped."

I placed my hands on her stomach and I leaned down to kiss her belly twice.

"I love you too," I murmured against her skin. I said it twice.

I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How about Ally Marie and Mason Anthony?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she only nodded. We laid down and cuddled into one another before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Healing**** – BPOV**

Sleeping in Edward's arms felt so right. He held me close and rubbed my belly and I knew everything was going to work out. I wasn't worried about my dad anymore either.

We woke up in the middle of the afternoon and I called my dad. He was at the house and I knew that it would be now or never.

On the drive Edward wouldn't take his eyes off me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Why is Alice treating me like I am her best friend in the world?_

I had to laugh… poor Ang had the pixie all over her.

_Sorry. Edward and I are back together and I think Alice is a little more than excited about being an aunt._

My phone buzzed again.

_Are you serious? Bella I am so happy for you. Give me the details later. Love you._

I replied back to her telling her that I would spill my guts later. We pulled into my driveway.

"Wow Bella. Nice digs."

I laughed at him, "Well it's no Cullen mansion but it is perfect for what we needed at the time."

He smiled at me and I helped him into the house. You could hear the tv from the entry way. It was now or never.

"Dad you home?"

"In the living room Bella."

"Could you come into the kitchen? We need to talk to you."

Edward and I sat down as we heard my dad's recliner… then footsteps. When he entered the kitchen he stopped frozen and he went beet red.

"Please dad. Let me explain."

He leaned against the counter, "So at a friend's last night then huh?"

"Dad please…" Edward interrupted me.

"Can I explain Chief Swan, please?"

He barely nodded. He was fuming and you could tell it.

"Sir you have to realize that when I left Bella I had no intention of coming back. I had to break her heart because I was dying. I didn't want her to know about it because it wouldn't be fair to her to have her wait here for me… to see if I lived or died."

My dad leaned away from the counter and stared at Edward.

"Chief Swan. Five months ago I was diagnosed with bone cancer. My odds weren't good at all. My only chance was to go to New York for an experimental procedure. I couldn't let Bella live through that… a long distance relationship when I didn't know if I would live to ever see her again."

He stopped to look at me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella has forgiven me. I'm not sure how, but she still loves me and I love her. The surgery was a success and I am currently in remission."

I spoke then, "Dad you told me that I needed to tell him. I didn't know about all this. I figured he just didn't love me, but it was so far from the truth. He never stopped loving me. He was trying to protect me so I wouldn't go through all that pain."

"But you went through it anyway Bella because he left you! He left you pregnant and broken."

"Daddy. I still love him. You said it yourself that I needed to tell him about the babies. I didn't want him to go through what you did. You missed out on so much of my childhood… it wouldn't be fair to Edward or to our children if I did that."

He only nodded.

"Dad I am asking for permission to let him back into our lives. He needs to be there for his children."

He took a deep breath. I could tell I had won.

"I swear you better have the intention of marrying her boy, because if you ever leave her or your children again I will personally hunt you down and make sure that you never interfere with our lives again."

I turned to Edward who was smiling.

"It was my intention to marry her Charlie. We are going to be a family."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. He really did love me.

Edward stood and grimaced. Medicine hadn't kicked in yet. He leaned over the table and extended his hand. My dad took it firmly and shook it.

"Good," was all he said before going back to the living room.

I stood and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

He nodded and I showed him everything. By the end of the tour he was starting to walk a little more normal.

"May I see the nursery Bella?"

I nodded and led him upstairs. My bedroom was to the left and down a short hallway. I opened the door and he just stared.

"This is your bedroom?"

"You should see the bathroom," I said giggling. My room was by far the largest in the house if you counted the attached bathroom, nursery and closet.

I gave him a brief tour of everything before finally reaching the nursery door.

"Just so you know I am making this my personal library someday… with a locked door so I can sit in here all day long and read while you play with the kids."

He pressed his lips to mine, "I don't mind at all."

I opened the door and a smile grew across his face until it reached his eyes. I hadn't seen him this happy ever.

He walked around the room running his fingers through the fabrics of the bed sheets. He just stared at everything, taking it all in. I eventually made my way towards him and wrapped my fingers into his.

"This is so perfect Bella. I have never been happier."

I placed a kiss on his lips and he responded intimately. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me like I was a doll. It was so perfect and careful and so full of love that it almost made me weak at the knees. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms, as much as he could, around me.

"I'm in love with you Isabella. Since the first moment I met you, since the first moment you said my name, I love you."

I wept quietly into his shoulder and he kissed my forehead over and over.

Suddenly there was a kick and I jumped, my hands flying to my stomach.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

I felt it again, "They're kicking!" I squealed.

He gently placed his hands on my belly and waited. His eyes lit up when he felt it too.

"You are beautiful."

There was a commotion from my bedroom and we both turned to see my dad standing in the doorway of the nursery.

I smiled widely at him, "They just kicked dad. Come feel!"

He shook his head.

"Oh come on dad." I rubbed where I was just kicked again, "I think this one is going to be a punter."

Edward laughed and rubbed at my belly.

My dad took two steps forward and reached out. As soon as his hand was on my belly there was an immediate kick and he smiled.

"I think you are right Bella."

"I hope that is my little girl," I breathed.

They both looked at me funny.

"What? She has to know how to throw a good kick!"

They laughed then and headed back downstairs. Edward's phone buzzed.

"Hey dad!"

I watched him glance at the clock.

"No I didn't forget."

The emotion on his face changed suddenly.

"I know dad. Look I will be there soon. I feel great because I took some medicine this morning."

It sounded like he was cut off and then Edward smiled.

"Yes dad, she's here with me now. Okay. Bye."

He looked at me and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"Can you give me a ride to the hospital? I'm late to physical therapy"

I nodded and within ten minutes we were there. Carlisle greeted us.

Edward stalked off towards the P.T. wing and I stood there, not knowing if I should follow him.

He stopped and turned to look at me, "You're coming right?"

Carlisle answered that, "She will be with you in a moment Edward."

He kept on walking. I turned to look at Carlisle who was still smiling at me.

"Bella I want to thank you for what you did last night and this morning."

"I know what it is like Carlisle… you want to feel the pain because you don't want to feel anything else."

He nodded.

"I was getting extremely worried about him. I mean he should be further along in physical therapy. It was like he wasn't trying."

"He didn't have a reason to try Carlisle. Now he does."

"Three to be exact."

I blushed and nodded.

"Bella is there anything I can do for you? How is all this affecting you?"

I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Honestly I feel like I can really breathe again. He left me so broken and when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't hate him. I understand his reasons for what he did and I have forgiven him."

"You are one of a kind Bella."

I blushed.

"I love him. It has always been him."

He only nodded.

"How is his homeschooling thing working out? I mean would it be easier for him to get his GED?"

"He hasn't wanted to talk about it. To tell you the truth he is only a couple credit hours from graduating."

"I think you need to work something out with the school Carlisle. I did and I graduated early."

He nodded, "It sounds like a good idea to me but to Edward?"

"I will talk to him about it. I know he wants to graduate high school."

We stood and he walked me to where Edward was. I had to laugh because there was the huge overgrown man hovering over him.

Edward's face was in obvious pain but he kept going. I stood there for awhile until he let Edward rest. I stepped into the room then and his face lit up.

"Hey," he said sliding off the table and walking over to me.

"Hey." I glanced at his physical therapist who was obviously pissed.

"I think I may get you in trouble," I murmured.

"I don't care. I need a kiss."

I stood and planted one on his lips, "Now get back to work."

I sat back down and opened up my purse. I was extremely glad I kept a book with me at all times.

Two hours later he hobbled up to me.

"You okay?"

"I've never worked my leg so hard before. It feels weird because it should hurt and it doesn't… it just feels numb.

I laughed, "That's good. It means that the muscles got the workout they needed."

He smiled at me and took my hand.

"I'm starving."

I nodded, "Me too."

We drove to my house, intending to cook dinner for my dad, Edward and myself. I was surprised when I found his note on the fridge.

_Working second shift – I forgot to tell you earlier. See you tomorrow. - Charlie_

I smiled at Edward.

"Do you think your mom would mind if I ate at your house?"

He beamed at me, "Not at all love. Will you spend the night with me?"

I nodded and we went upstairs to pack myself a bag of overnight things.

We were at his house thirty minutes later and Alice nearly hugged me to death when she saw me.

"Oh Bella I am so glad you are here!"

We all sat down to eat supper. I felt like everyone was staring at me. I wiped my face and glanced up. Yep – all staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

Esme laughed, "A smile. You two are sitting there like two little love-sick puppies. It's adorable."

I blushed deeply and Edward's fingers grazed my cheek.

"Thank you."

Alice giggled.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Esme still smiling at me. "I was wondering if you would let me throw you a baby shower."

I think my eyes bulged out of my head. No way was I having this huge party when I looked like a blimp.

She laughed when she saw my concern.

"I was thinking just Rosalie, Alice, myself and Angela. We could all go baby shopping together then out to a movie and dinner or something. I would like to keep it simple for you Bella."

I nodded in relief.

"That would be wonderful Esme. Thank you."

"And I was actually wondering if we could do it this weekend, you know while you are still capable of shopping."

I laughed, "Well I don't know about that. But it all sounds amazing."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good because I already called Rose and Angela. We are all set to go for Saturday."

Alice giggled again. Evil little pixie was in on it.

I smiled at them and secretly dreaded Saturday because it was one day I wouldn't get to spend with Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Mending a Relationship**** – EPOV**

Bella pressed her lips to mine as soon as we were in my room. I could feel the passion and need between us. God I just wanted to give her what she wanted but with my fucking leg it was going to be damn near impossible.

"Take a shower with me Bella?"

She only nodded and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Her breasts looked beautiful against her rounded stomach.

"You look incredible with my children inside of you Love."

She blushed and shimmied out of her pants, tossing them at me as she walked – well waddled – into my bathroom.

Fuck I wanted her so badly… I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation and I sighed because I hadn't had anyone since Bella. I only wanted her – forever.

She turned on the water and peeked her head back out at me, "You coming?"

I chuckled to myself and hobbled in after her. It had been a long day but I wanted to relax with her.

She was sitting in the tub when I walked in… weird I thought I heard the shower water running.

"I thought maybe a bath would be better?"

Fuck she knew how to turn me on.

"Since we both can't stand for very long."

I chuckled and slid in behind her. She felt so good against my skin.

She leaned her body against mine and I rested my hands on top of her belly, rubbing it slowly.

"I'm so happy Edward. You don't know how long I have wanted this. To feel you rub my belly."

She rested her hands on top of mine and turned her head so that I could kiss her lips.

"Fuck Bella," I groaned. She just laughed at me.

"I'm glad I can still make you feel that way," she blushed.

I grabbed her chin to look into her eyes.

"You are the only one who can make me feel this way."

She turned her body so that she could kiss me better. Her right hand dipped into the water and started to stroke my shaft. I moaned her name into her lips.

She giggled and continued to pump me harder.

"I need you Edward."

She pulled the plug and let the water drain. She flipped her body so that she was facing me. Just seeing her naked in this way made me so hard. I needed to her.

"I want to be inside of you Isabella," I murmured.

She lifted her body up and I positioned myself under her. She slid down my thick shaft and we both moaned. We were connected again, tears were pouring down her cheeks.

I kissed her lips and wiped at her tears, "I love you Bella."

She started to glide herself up and down me. Fuck she felt so good on me. It was heaven. My head fell back against the tub with a thud and I moaned her name again.

It was so passionate and filled with want. I could feel the tears rolling down the sides of my face.

"I love you Bella. I love you, I love you, a million times, I love you."

She began to move herself faster and she pressed her lips to mine.

"Oh Edward," she moaned collapsing onto my chest.

Neither of us wanted to move. She felt so right against my chest so I wrapped my arms around her and put the plug back in. She leaned away for a moment to turn the water back on but then cuddled back against my chest. I was still inside of her and had intention of changing that status any time soon.

The water filled and I rubbed her back with soap. She eventually slid off me and I washed her entire body, including her hair. When we got out I wrapped her in a large towel, as well as myself, and we got into bed.

I spooned up next to her body and held her tight as we fell asleep.

It was early in the morning when Alice came crashing into my room. I could feel her bouncing on the bed and I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What Alice?"

"How'd you two sleep?"

We were still naked – shit.

Bella stirred and tried to sit up but I held her body down and she frowned at me. She then immediately smiled and blushed when she noticed that Alice was right there. I think she also noticed that she was not wearing any clothes.

I got a quick wink.

"So I take it you slept well then?" Alice chirped.

"Well I was until and evil pixie's shrill voice and incessant bouncing woke me up," Bella mumbled.

Alice just laughed, "Well I am off to school. Will you be here when I get home Bella?"

She turned towards me and cuddled into my chest, "Most likely."

Alice bounced off the bed and quietly shut the door.

"You're really going to stay with me?"

She nodded, "Can we go back to bed. I'm so tired."

We fell back asleep and were awoken when my mom brought us some food a few hours later. She left the trays by my bed and left. I thought it was time to get some clothes on. I helped Bella get dressed first and then to match her I also put on extremely comfy clothes.

We ate our food and lounged around in my bed. It was great just being with her again.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Love."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

I shook my head, "What could honestly make me mad at you?"

"Well I was wondering why you chose homeschooling? Carlisle said you only need a few more credits and you could graduate. Why bother taking a whole year when you could easily get the credits from Forks High School?"

"Honestly Bella, it isn't something that I care about. I can just get my GED."

"Absolutely not Edward! Do you know how much work that is?"

"Bella, I don't care about it. At the time I made the decision I was just happy to be alive."

Her face fell and she looked at her hands.

"I could help you. I completed their summer program. They gave me special permission… well because they kind of had to. I bet you could do something like I did."

I shook my head at her, "Bells I don't want to worry about it now."

"Why not now? Carlisle can make the phone call. I mean it could be as easy as taking a simple advanced placement test."

"Really?"

She nodded, "You're Edward Cullen! You maintained an extremely impressive GPA for the past three years there. They want to have your name so they can say that you graduated from there when you become something."

I laughed at her, "The way you regard me is ludicrous."

She eyed me, "I could say ditto."

We both laughed. I pulled her in for a kiss and she cuddled into my chest.

"I love you. I want my children's father to have his high school diploma."

"Okay Bella. You win. I will let my dad make the phone call."

She gripped my neck tighter and kissed my chest.

We fell asleep again and Alice was the one that woke us up this time.

"Would you both get out of bed please?"

Bella opened her eyes and clung to me, "No Alice."

"Well Edward you have physical therapy soon, so I would suggest getting your butt out of bed."

I kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

"She's right Love."

She groaned and rolled away. I immediately felt terrible and reached out for her.

Alice snickered and I eyed her.

"Alice you should know to not piss off a pregnant woman."

I heard Bella giggle and she pulled me towards her until my body was flush against her back. I snuggled into my new position and heard Alice grunt.

"Fine, but don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

She perched herself on the bed closer to us.

"So Bella, how have you been feeling?"

"Tired Alice. I am really tired lately. And they really like to kick."

"When is your next appointment?"

Oh! This I was interested in because I had every intention of being there.

"Um… I think it is in two weeks, but I will have to look on my calendar at home."

There was a knock on my door and my mom stuck her head in.

"Edward honey you need to get moving if you want to make it to physical therapy in time."

I groaned but Bella released me.

"Bella are you going to be joining us for supper?"

Bella and I finally sat up.

"I don't think so Esme. I should get home and spend some quality time with my dad."

I knew everyone was watching my reaction. My face fell in disappointment and I got really anxious.

"Do you know when I will see you again?"

She cupped my face, "I'm not leaving you. I love you and you will see me so much that you will get sick of me."

I smiled but I knew it didn't reach my eyes, "I could never get sick of you Bella."

That next month absolutely flew. Turns out I was only three credit hours away from graduating anywhere so my dad had that all arranged for me and I would be graduating before Christmas. My physical therapy had been going great. I was making huge gains and I felt extremely comfortable to stand for lengthy amounts of time.

The opposite could be said for Bella, however. At her doctor's appointment they put her on bed rest. Turns out all that kicking was a warning sign. Our baby boy was dominating the womb and our little girl was about one-third smaller than she should have been.

She was put on a strict diet. At first Charlie was handling it, but then he and Bella had a heart to heart and she had been staying at my house every since. Esme adored Bella and taking care of her.

Bella knew it was temporary so she went with it. Her father ate at our house almost every weeknight. He and my father were becoming quite close.

I was getting a lot of my strength back and I was given permission to start working out. My white blood cell count was completely normal and I was really getting better. My workouts were intense because I was solely focused on regaining all the strength I could for Bella. I wanted to be able to carry her up and down the steps so that she could be a part of the activities.

My mom was smart to plan Bella's baby shower early too. That day Bella came home completely exhausted and she slept through the next day. Alice went on and on about everything they had gotten for our babies.

I still hadn't gotten use to that yet. Here I was, two months away from being a father and I was completely scared shitless.

"Bella, Edward you may come in."

It had been two weeks since Bella's strict bed rest and diet. She was only allowed on her feet when she was at the doctor's office and even that was limited. I think she felt good that she was outside the house at least.

"Okay Bella how have you been feeling?"

"Well they haven't been kicking as much and I am not as tired with the new diet. Being on bed rest is boring though."

Her doctor had her lie back and she squirted some goop on her stomach. She pressed the transducer against Bella's skin and the monitor lit up. I couldn't help but stare at my two beautiful babies.

"Well Bella, it looks like she has grown some. He certainly is a big boy though. We are going to have to keep you on bed rest. I'm afraid that it will be like this until you deliver. We need to be cautious."

Bella nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away and pressed my lips to hers.

The doctor took some pictures and then cleaned up Bella's stomach. I helped her sit up and more tears were rolling down her cheeks. I stood in front of her and kissed them away until she smiled at me.

"You can do this Bella. I will be right beside you the whole time. Besides this way you can help me study so I can graduate."

She kissed me and I cupped her face into my hands.

"I love you."

She nodded and I helped her into the wheel chair. My mom was there to help get Bella back up to my room when we got home. I shook my head immediately at her and she knew that it wasn't the news we were hoping for.

Another month passed. Bella had been great through the whole thing and so had my family. It was Thanksgiving now and Bella was so close to her due date that we didn't want to risk moving her so we brought Thanksgiving dinner to her. We all sat around the bed with trays and the smile on her face was priceless.

We were all happy that Bella was doing well. Our little girl had been steadily gaining weight but her brother still dominated over her. I had a feeling it would come back to bite him in the ass when he was older and when I told Bella this she laughed until she cried.

It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and we were lying in bed wrapped in one another's arms. I was almost completely back to normal now. I no longer had physical therapy and I was off the pain medication altogether. I went on my typical morning runs and there was only a slight pain when I squatted more than I should.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

I was so fucking nervous but this was important. I couldn't wait any longer.

She rolled over and faced me.

I cupped her face as I spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than my own life. I want to spend eternity making love to you, growing old together and raising our family. Will you marry me?"

She silently pressed her lips against mine as I slid the ring on her third finger.

"I love you Edward," she murmured.

She fell asleep, our hands folded together as one big mass. I woke up to whimpers coming from her.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks and I sat up immediately to turn on my lamp.

"Bella, wake up love. It's just a bad dream."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

Her hands were on her stomach and she was still whimpering.

"I think I am having contractions Edward."

Holy shit! "Dad!" I screamed.

I could hear him stumbling up the steps, my mom probably not far behind. Six bodies flew into my room all extremely wide-eyed.

Bella looked at all of them and calmly said, "I think it's time. Alice can you please call my dad and have him meet us at the hospital? Then can you call Ang?"

Alice was gone and Emmett carefully lifted Bella from the bed. He carried her like she was made of glass… I had never seen him so gentle before.

My life was about to change. Firstly, I was engage and my family didn't know it yet. Secondly, I was about to become a father at eighteen. Thirdly, I was scared shitless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – A Love that Lasts Forever**** – BPOV**

We arrived at the hospital in record timing due to Edward's maniac driving. I was relatively calm because I knew I had to be for my little girl's sake.

I was hooked to about five different monitors and another ultrasound was done. Her heartbeat was a little fast but everything else was fine – including me. When my doctor entered the room I was almost fully dilated.

Before I knew what was happening Edward was holding my hand and I was pushing. A natural birth – fuck me I was crazy. I needed Esme to calm me.

"I can't Esme," I sobbed.

I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine and I squeezed it back.

"Yes you can Bella. You haven't been on bed rest for over two months to give up now, so push damn it."

I was shocked. Esme never cursed. I did what she said and screamed bloody murder as well.

Of course little Mason would be first. The term pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon was suddenly ringing in my ears.

He was delivered without complication and was immediately placed into my arms. He was perfect. He was our son.

There was a panic in the room and Edward took Mason from me and placed him back into an awaiting nurse's hands.

He cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes, "You can do this Bella. Ally needs you to push."

I had no strength left in me but I did it for her. She wasn't put into my arms. I couldn't hear her cry and I was panicking. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders to calm me and Esme did the same.

Then suddenly a little cry came from across the room. My heart sputtered and came to a halt.

The doctor had her in her arms, "She's certainly a fighter. She's a tiny little thing but I can tell she will be very feisty."

I held out my arms and she was there looking up at me.

"So beautiful," I murmured.

Edward was handed Mason and he sat down beside me. We looked at one another and smiled. Our babies were healthy and crying like crazy but we were a family and that was all that mattered.

I don't really remember falling asleep either but I did, with Edward right beside me. Our family went home but came back on a few short hours later. Someone was always with the twins while Edward and I rested.

Several hours later the nurse came in with both of them in one hospital basinet.

"They wouldn't stop crying so we put them together and they have been asleep ever since," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her and held out my arms. When Edward woke up I had both twins sleeping in my arms and I was simply staring at them.

"They are so perfect," he whispered kissing my temple.

I nodded.

"Would you mind holding Mason so I can feed Ally first?"

He lifted Mason from my arms and rocked him back and forth. Ally was a natural at breast feeding. Mason was a little more difficult but he soon got the hang of it.

We had only been alone with our twins for about an hour before everyone showed up.

My dad had an eat-shitting grin on his face.

"Hey gramps," I muttered handing him Mason.

He laughed at me. Esme was currently holding Ally. They were passed from one family member to the next, including Angela, Rosalie, and Jasper.

It was so wonderful to have everyone there.

"You will get to go home tomorrow Bella," Carlisle said breaking the silence.

I nodded and sighed in relief. Thank god. I would get to go home and sleep in my bed. No more freaking bed rest and I would have Edward and our twins with me.

The next few days were a complete blur. Edward graduated early, thank god so he spent all his time helping me. He was a natural at changing diapers and feeding. He helped me pump all the time and he was everything I needed. Esme came over and made all the meals and did laundry.

Charlie was eternally grateful for her being such a help. At times like this I needed my mother the most.

Christmas was amazing. Everyone was home and the presents were just unbelievable. Edward and I finally broke the news and told them that we were engaged. I think Alice and Esme knew but didn't press it because of the twins being newborns and all.

Everyone was happy and things were going really well. After Christmas was over Charlie said that he was going to move back into the old house.

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this? You know we don't mind having you here with us?"

"Kiddo, I think it is time for you two to take on the responsibility of living on your own as a family… no grandpa around."

I laughed, "You'll be okay though dad?"

"Bella I will be fine. I'll visit all the time I promise and when they get old enough to stay with me – for a few hours – I will be there for you then too."

I threw my arms around his neck, "I love you daddy. Thank you for everything."

"Consider the house an early wedding present," he said chuckling.

And that was it. Edward and I had our own house now. We really were like a family. It was amazing and wonderful.

**(6 months later)**

"Bella I swear if you don't hurry I am going to have to drag you from that bathroom!"

I groaned and turned off the water. It was my wedding day – Alice was not going to be telling me what to do.

I poked my head out the bathroom door, "Shut the fuck up Alice. It is my wedding day and I am going to enjoy myself, got it?"

She threw her hands in the air as I lotioned my body from top to bottom. Edward and I had made a pact to not have sex until tonight I was dying with want. My body ached to be touched by him. I had shaved everything, and yes I mean everything. I was smooth as my twin six month-olds.

I slid the robe over my body and walked back out to a very anxious Alice.

"It's about time Bella. You have no idea how long your hair is going to take!"

I laughed and sat down so she could begin. My hair was being twisted and pulled in all directions as I sat there bouncing. I was marrying Edward today – the love of my life.

"Is it surreal Alice that you are all done with high school?"

She giggled, "I just want to move in with Jasper in Seattle. Promise you will come and visit okay, because I am going to miss you so much Bella."

Everyone would be in Seattle except Edward and me. We liked where we were for now and we had no intentions on changing that any time soon.

Alice finished with my hair and started on my face. I started giggling when she handed me my wedding day underwear and bra.

They were white lace and the bra was embroidered across the bust line – it was so beautiful. The underwear was a simple white lace thong… with the most adorable bow in the back.

Alice whistled when she came back in. I figured I should be embarrassed but as I looked at myself in the mirror I placed my hands on my hips.

"Shit Bella, there is no way you had twins six months ago. I hate you."

I laughed and struck a pose, "Hey when you have a fiancé as good-looking as mine you want to look your best on your wedding day."

Bella looked mortified, "That is my brother you are talking about."

"And you and I both know that tonight we are going to have sex, so stop trying to be all innocent."

"I can't believe you two made that pact. You are idiots."

I shook my head, "No. We are parents and haven't had the time or energy."

She laughed at that, "Okay I can see your point in that respect."

I was in everything but my dress when there was a knock on the door.

"So sorry to interrupt but she is fussy and wants her mommy," Esme said strolling in the bedroom with Ally.

She stopped fussing as soon as I picked her up.

"Do you have a bottle for her Esme? If I feed her now then she will sleep through the ceremony and won't cause you a bit of problems."

She laughed and handed me her bottle. I was so glad that I had stopped breast feeding a few weeks ago. It would have been weird to leave two weeks worth of breast milk with Esme while Edward and I were on our honeymoon.

I fed and burped my little daughter and handed her back to Esme nearly half-asleep.

"You are so good with her Bella."

"You should see Edward with her. He spoils her rotten."

Everyone laughed because they all knew it was true. Ally had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

She was small when she was born, compared to her brother Mason. She was still a tiny little thing and the doctor's said she always would be. Nothing wrong with her at all, she would just be very petite.

She was beautiful though. She had my cream and roses complexion with her father's auburn hair and my dark brown eyes. People gasped when she was brought into a room. Mason, however, had Edward's complexion and green eyes with my dark brown hair. He looked exactly like his daddy too.

Ally was more of a mix of the two of us. She had every good feature of Edward and I all wrapped up in one little package. She was spoiled rotten because she was so small. She wouldn't grow up to be a diva though… just daddy's little princess. I pitied the poor fool who would try to date her when she got older.

Alice zipped my dress in the back and I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"Everything is perfect Alice. Thank you."

Everyone was ready and the ceremony was only minutes away. My dad had been patiently waiting in the hallway the whole time. It was going to a very small wedding, but we only needed our families there anyway.

The music started and I took my father's arms and descended the staircase. My eyes scanned for Edward and found him looking magnificent in his white tux. He beamed at me and I winked back.

When my father placed my hand into his, I almost lost it. Edward quickly wiped the fallen tear from my cheek.

The ceremony was so fast. I don't really remember saying I do, but when he pressed his lips to mine I was a goner. Tears poured from my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck. He scooped me into his arms and carried me swiftly down the aisle. We knew we had about ten minutes before Alice would find us so we just made out in the kitchen.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed and kissed him again.

"Oh come on you two, let's get this party started!" Alice said pulling on my arm.

We walked outside into a beautiful white tent. Picture flashes were blinding us but I was too happy to care. I searched for my little ones and found them sleeping comfortably in Esme and Carlisle's arms.

Edward pulled me onto the dance floor and spun me around and around. I took turns with my dad, Jasper, Emmett, and even Carlisle.

The most precious moment was when Edward and I had our babies in our arms, foreheads together and danced to a slow song.

"This is so perfect Edward."

"I would agree love. I don't think it is possible for me to be happier than I am right now." He pressed his lips to mine just as the song ended.

We kissed our twins goodbye and went inside to change. We had a very long flight ahead of us. Alice had our clothes laying out for us in separate rooms. I noticed my bags were all gone already too.

Alice was Alice.

When I was finished changing I ran out in to the hallway and straight into Edward. He caught my shoulders and steadied me.

"Missed you," I murmured.

He lifted me off the ground and carried me down the steps and to our awaiting car. We said good bye to everyone and headed off to the airport.

A full thirty-seven hours later we were at our destination – honeymoon.

It was perfect. We had our own little place on an island off the main island and it was just heaven.

We both slept so much on the ride that we were wide awake and it was in the middle of the night.

Edward had brought all our bags off the boat we had rented and we just stood there and took it all in.

"How about a midnight swim?"

I nodded and followed him through the double glass doors – out onto our own private beach. I took off my flip-flops and let the water hit my ankles. It was so warm that it felt like bathwater.

I slowly untied my sundress from behind and let it fall to the sand. I kicked it towards my flip-flops and posed there waiting for Edward to turn around.

He shrugged out of his shirt and turned around to face me. His eyes bulged along with something else.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You are so unbelievably sexy, Isabella. And you haven't even taken everything off yet."

He helped me out of my lacy underwear and bra and I dove straight into the water. I peeked up from the water to see him scurrying to get the rest of his clothes off. He got his foot caught on his boxer briefs and he went down into the sand.

I laughed at him and he threw me a smirk – diving in after me.

I squealed when his hands caught my ankles. He let his hands slide up my legs under the water and then he stopped.

His head bobbed out of the water and he looked up at me.

"Holy Fuck Bella."

He cupped my sex and I let my head fall back in a moan.

He slid in two fingers and I gasped and brought his lips to mine.

"You need to behave," I muttered.

He laughed and pumped into me faster. I reached under the water and grabbed his hard cock into my hand. He groaned.

"You feel so good Bella."

I pumped him as he pumped me and we soon were moaning one another's names into the darkness.

He scooped me up into his arms and flew back to our place. We landed on the bed in a wild passion of lust.

I wanted him to take it slow and make love to me but the way he touched me in the water threw all that out of the window.

"Fuck me Edward. Make me scream your name."

He plunged into me and I did scream his name. He felt so good inside of me and I let him know it. This only made him go faster and harder.

He was grunting my name over and over as my toes curled and my body shook with pleasure.

"Let go Edward," I moaned. He screamed my name one final time.

He toppled onto me and the pressure of his body against mine felt so good.

"I love you Isabella."

I kissed his forehead and rolled him over so that I was on top.

"I'm not done with you yet Mr. Cullen."

I took him into my mouth and began to work him over. His hands pulled at his hair so I knew I was doing exactly what he needed most.

He tasted so good when he squirted his load down my throat. I licked my lips and he moaned.

"Fuck Bella. That was so hot."

I blushed and cuddled into his chest.

"I wanted you to make love to me Edward. Slow and sensual but the way you touched me in the water made me want you so bad."

He laughed and yawned.

"We have two weeks for that love."

He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Paradise**** – EPOV**

Waking up with Bella in my arms was something that I was slowly getting used to. Granted this time we were naked and she was now my wife.

I slid from the bed, determined to make her breakfast in bed.

I went to the kitchen and carefully pulled out some pans. I was flipping eggs and making sure to not burn the bacon. The toast had just popped up and I poured her a glass of orange juice.

I sat next to her on the bed and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked at me.

"You made this for me?"

I nodded and handed her the tray. She sniffed in the aromas and smiled.

I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat beside her. When she finished she rested against the headboard of the bed.

All the sudden tears were trickling down her cheeks. I removed the tray and my bowl from the bed and leaned into her.

"Everything okay love?" I asked wiping the tears away.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment Edward but it is the two year anniversary of my mother's death. I completely forgot until now."

I pulled her into my chest.

"Do you know how happy she would be for you Bella? You have two beautiful children and a husband who adores you – I think Renee would want you to celebrate her life, not cope with the pain of the accident."

She nodded.

"Do you think we could extend our vacation and stop in Arizona on the way home? I want to show you where I grew up."

I squeezed her tighter, "I'll take care of everything."

She pulled back and brought her lips to mine.

"Thank you Edward."

I only nodded, thinking about my own year mark.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"I have been meaning to tell you Bella. I have to go to New York for my yearly exam. I'm scared."

She brought me to her chest this time. We lay down and on the bed and she stroked my cheek with her fingers.

"I'll be there with you this time. Everything will be fine."

I only nodded, suddenly terrified.

She could feel my tension, "Why don't we fly there after Arizona. Get it over with?"

I nodded again and she kissed my forehead. We fell back asleep in one another's arms and woke up some time in the mid-afternoon.

The sun was beating down on us and we were sweating. We decided to soak up the sun and we put on our swimsuits and went to lie on the beach.

Bella's barely there bikini made have an instant hard-on. I rubbed lotion on her back and let my fingers trail on the insides of her leg.

Her head fell back on her towel, "Oh Edward."

I slid my fingers through her wet folds.

"You're so wet Bella."

"You tend to have that effect on me," she mumbled.

I felt my cock twitch.

I reapplied the lotion and started on her stomach. I let my hands slide under her bikini top – rolling her nipples in between my fingers. Her hips bucked up so I kept one hand in place on her beautiful breasts and slid the other one down under her bikini bottoms.

Two fingers slid right into her wet sex. She moaned and I brought my lips to hers.

"I'm going to give you so much pleasure Bella. Just relax and let me do all the work."

She nodded and bit her lower lip. I wanted to plunge myself into her right then and there but she informed me last night that she wanted slow and sensual at least once while we were on our honeymoon.

My fingers pumped into her hot body over and over while she writhed under my touch. I had moved the triangle fabric off to the side of her breasts. I took one of her nipples into my hand and the other in my mouth.

I sucked and chewed on her and pumped her faster and faster. I was soon able to fit in three fingers.

"Oh Edward. I'm so close," she moaned.

Fuck I wanted her so badly. I wanted to slam into her and make her scream my name.

Her muscles tightened around my fingers and she started to moan my name and vibrate. Her body was washed over in pleasure and the look on her face was sheer satisfaction. Too bad I wasn't done yet.

I pulled off her bottoms and kissed up her thighs. I placed my lips directly on her wet sex and began to suck. My tongue wiggled inside of her and she moaned again.

"Fuck Edward. Don't stop. Oh god!"

I sucked on her clit and put three fingers back inside of her. My tongue was magical against her folds as she came again. I licked her clean and kissed up her body.

She grabbed my hair and pressed her lips against mine.

I pulled down my trunks and slid myself inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around me, allowing me to go deeper.

I worked her slowly at first, very slowly. I would pull all the way out and go all the way in. The moans escaping her lips were sexy as fuck. I wanted to show her how much I loved her – how much she meant to me.

I rolled us over so that she was on top. I guided her up and down my length. She wiggled her hips against mine and it was my turn to moan her name. The effect she had on me.

She leaned down to kiss me and I kept her that way lifting my hips to meet hers over and over. She was breathing hard against my chest. I was about to explode.

She kissed me again, "Cum with me Edward."

I lost it. Those words had me gone in a matter of seconds. She shuddered on top of me and I held her tight still working myself in and out of her.

She stayed on me for quite a while, refusing to move. I loved having myself still inside her. She eventually sat up and looked down at me.

"You're everything to me."

I rolled her off me and we laid on our sides staring into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me Bella. I love you so much."

A few tears rolled down her cheek and I wiped them away.

"I love you too Edward… so much."

We held hands and went skinny dipping until our stomachs growled. I grabbed all out clothes and towels and we made lunch together, eating outside under the shade of the trees.

The next two weeks were filled with intense love making – occasional fucking – snorkeling, hiking, swimming, and relaxing. There were some days we didn't get out of bed and then some days where all we wanted to do was go back to bed. It was heaven.

"Edward I'm nervous about this."

I cupped Bella's face in my hands, "I want you to show me love."

She sighed and pressed her lips against mine. Our flight had just landed in Phoenix and I could feel the nerves rolling off Bella. I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the airport. We found our bags and our rental car.

Bella drove straight to the hotel and took a shower. She was in there for what seemed like forever.

I knocked on the door, "Bella? Are you okay?"

I opened the door to find her sitting in the middle of the shower, just letting the water hit her.

I shut the water off and pulled her from the shower wrapping my arms around her shaking body. I dried her off and carried her to the bed. I started to dig through her suitcase for some clothes but her sobs broke loose and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

I stripped and got under the covers with her. I held her tight against my chest as she cried and cried. She eventually fell asleep and when I woke up the sun was just barely rising. We had slept about twelve hours and I needed a shower so bad.

I slid from the bed and hopped in. I was a quiet and quick as I could be because I needed to get back to Bella. I didn't know what kind of shape she would wake up in.

She stirred when I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you hungry love?"

She nodded and I called room service. I ordered every breakfast item they had on the menu. I got dressed and she continued to just lay there and stare at the ceiling. Tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks again.

I laid down beside her and brought her to my chest, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Isabella."

She nodded and got up. She put on a simple black sundress with some black sandals. She was in the bathroom when the food arrived.

She wore no makeup and she had her hair in a low ponytail.

I wrapped my arms around her, "You're beautiful."

She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you."

We sat on the bed and dug in. We managed to eat just about everything – even though they had brought enough food for five people.

It was about ten in the morning before she finally spoke.

"Edward I'm sorry about last night." She stopped and came to sit in my lap. "You mean so much to me and you didn't need to see that. I'm just anxious about seeing my mother's grave. I mean it has been two years. I still don't think I am ready for this."

I pulled her in for a kiss, "I'll be with you. You're ready Bella. If you don't do it now, you never will."

She nodded and pulled me out the door and into our car. She drove without speaking. We pulled into the cemetery and her hands gripped the steering wheel hard. She turned to me before getting out of the car.

"Can I have a minute or two alone?"

"Of course you can Bella." I stroked her cheek.

She took a deep breath and exited the car. I sat there a total of three minutes before following the direction she went.

I could hear her voice loud and clear as I came up over a hill.

"He's the best mom – everything you would want for your little girl. You're a grandmother now too! It's a really long story but they are beautiful, oh yea I had twins. Ally Marie and Mason Anthony. They are six months old but they are our entire life."

She sighed and I could hear her quiet sobs.

"I love you mom, always have and I always will."

I decided to call her name so she didn't find me eavesdropping.

"Bella?"

"I'm over here Edward."

I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you. Thank you for sharing this with me."

We sat there for a few hours. Bella told me story after story about her mom. How she was so eccentric and loving. We laughed and we cried.

"Can I take you to her favorite restaurant?"

"I would love that Bella."

We spent the next two days visiting lots of places that Renee either worked at or loved going to. I had never seen Bella cry so much and it broke my heart to know that she was hurting. On our last night in Phoenix we made love.

It was the mind-blowing fuck me kind. It was soft and loving, need you kind. We both cried when we finished and I held her close to me all night long. I was the one that needed her now and she knew it.

Our flight to New York was horrible. I wanted to crawl into a hole. Bella held my hand and it helped some but I didn't want to go through with this anymore.

We were in our hotel room – my appointment was tomorrow morning. It was going to take all day and I just needed Bella. We took a shower together and she massaged my shoulders in the hot, steamy water. It seemed to help a little bit but I was nervous as fuck.

"Edward Cullen? The doctor will see you now."

I was holding Bella's hand so tight that I think she lost circulation by the time we got to the exam room.

The nurse was polite and she took updated all my information. I felt fine so I don't know why I was so anxious about all this.

Bella could feel the tension in the room and she stood in front of me. I was on the table bouncing nervously. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Be calm. Edward, everything is going to be okay."

"What if it is back love? I can't lose you, Ally or Mason."

She moved her hands to my face. She pressed her lips against mine.

"You are going to be just fine."

The doctor came in and Bella didn't move from where she was standing. Instead she just turned around and rested her arm across my shoulders. I wrapped my arms lightly around her.

"So Edward, how have you been feeling?"

"Great!" It was the complete truth.

"So it has been a year I see. Let me draw some blood before we have you start the bone scan."

Bella slid from my embrace and went to sit down in the chairs. She closed her eyes while the doctor drew my blood. She was so fucking adorable that I had to laugh when he left.

"You know I hate needles and blood Edward."

"You were just fine giving birth to twins – naturally might I add."

She giggled and blushed.

The bone scan was agonizing, partly because I had to drink the most disgusting concoction of crap beforehand. It had the consistency of glue and tasted like sweat. I gagged on several occasions.

Bella also had to wait outside. I needed her.

Half an hour later I was fully clothed and we were back in the waiting room. I had her sit in my lap so I would bolt back to the hotel room. I was such a pansy.

"Edward the doctor will see you in his office."

Oh hell… office?

We sat down on a pair of identical leather chairs. My legs bounced and Bella had to place her hand on my knee to calm me. The doctor came in and sat down.

"Well Edward I must say I am extremely surprised at your recovery. Most patients are still in agonizing pain so the fact that you are walking around with a smile on your face is a very good sign."

"Am I still in remission?"

He nodded, "For now. Keep up with the healthy eating and workouts."

I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it hard. I was elated.

"We will see you again in a year unless you experience any pain or fatigue."

I nodded and we both rose.

"Thank you doctor. Hopefully we will see you in a year."

I think I ran from the building. I wanted to do a cartwheel. Bella just laughed at me.

We walked across the street to our hotel. We barely made it through the door.

I pressed my lips to hers and slammed her body against the wall. I needed her now.

We tore at one another's clothes. She was completely naked and still up against the wall. I lifted my face from hers so we could breathe for a minute. She wasted no time in stripping my clothes off me. I lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around me.

I slammed into her – along with the wall. She groaned loudly and screamed my name. We both didn't last long in our intense little fucking.

We were lying on the bed when she finally spoke.

"So this is it? Back to reality?"

I nodded. It was July now so at least we would be home for the fourth celebrations.

We packed our bags and headed home. I was excited about seeing the twins. I had missed them these past three weeks.

We arrived in Washington with our entire family there to greet us. Bella skipped past everyone and headed straight for the stroller.

Before I could even blink she had Mason in her left arm and Ally in her right. Fuck she amazed me.

They were giggling and smiling up at her as she kissed them both over and over.

"I missed you both so much!" she cooed.

I hugged my mom first.

"Welcome home son."

"Hey mom."

I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder, "I got the call from New York. Glad to hear everything is still okay."

I nodded and shook his hand. Bella quickly handed me the babies before hugging every single one of our family members.

It felt so good to be home. Best part was that my mom had agreed to keep the twins one more night so Bella and I could recover from our jet lag. We collapsed into bed early because we had every intention of picking up our babies first thing in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Surprise**** – BPOV**

It had been one month since we got back from our honeymoon – which itself turned out to be three weeks long with our extra stops in Arizona and New York. I had never been so nervous in my entire life at those last two stops.

I saw my mother's grave – I was a wreck. I didn't know how I got through it with Edward there but I needed him so much. It was the same when Edward got his test results back. Our need for one another was so great that we barely made it through the door of our hotel room.

It was the most amazing sensation feeling him slam into me as hard as he could. I didn't tell him but I was sore for about three days afterward.

Today we both awoke early to a screaming Ally. Edward slid quickly from the bed and went to soothe her. I rolled over and felt a wretch in my stomach and jetted for the bathroom.

I heard Edward's voice behind me, "You all right love?"

I only nodded and gripped the toiled again.

I then sprawled out onto the floor. The cold linoleum felt good against my clammy face.

I looked up at him, "Oh Edward get Ally out of here in case I am contagious."

He nodded and left me to take care of our kids. When I woke up again I was in the bed and Esme was hovering over me.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"A little better. Thank you Esme."

"Alice is here as well. She missed her niece and nephew and came to visit. She called me when Edward told her that you weren't feeling very well."

"I'm kind of hungry now."

"How about eggs then dear?"

I nodded. Eggs did really sound wonderful. I felt even better when I had food in my stomach. I got up and decided to take a shower. I just sat in there and let the hot water hit my body. An hour later I came out all wrinkled and feeling like myself.

I got dressed and just happened to glance at the calendar. No way! It was August already? Where had July gone?

Realization dawned on me – _It was August_. I didn't have the flu. I started counting the days on my fingers, over and over. I flew down the steps and into the living room.

"Everything okay there love?" Edward asked as he looked up from Mason. He was still holding him and he was sitting on the couch. Alice was beside him and Esme was in the arm chair – all of them were staring at me.

"Edward you might want to hand Mason over to mom."

He stood and placed Mason into Esme's outstretched arms and he came over to me.

"Isabella, you're starting to scare me. Are you feeling all right?"

I nodded and tears started pouring down my cheeks. His face was a mix of confusion when I pressed my lips against his.

"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered so low that only he could hear.

He lifted me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Oh Bella I couldn't be happier than right now. I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around me and stood by my side as we faced Alice and Esme. The looks on their faces were utter confusion.

"What is going on guys?" Alice asked.

Edward just beamed at them, "Bella thinks she is pregnant."

"Oh my gosh that is so exciting," Esme breathed.

I looked at Alice who was still trying to process this new information.

I laughed at her, "What's wrong Alice?"

She smiled at me, "Well it is just that I barely get to see these two and I will be moving to Seattle in two weeks and I will miss everything!"

I went to sit beside her, "Oh Alice don't think like that. You don't live that far away."

"I do Bella. I'm not a good aunt to Ally and Mason and now I am starting college. This isn't fair!"

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, "I thought you'd be happy about this, you of all people."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I am happy, really I am. I'm sorry for ruining this moment."

"You didn't ruin the moment Alice. You were just being a concerned aunt."

She sighed and placed Ally into my arms. She got up and left the living room. I looked at Edward and he sighed and went after her.

I looked down at Ally and laughed. She was dressed to the tee. She was so gorgeous when Alice dressed her up. Esme got up and came to sit by me.

"She'll be fine Bella."

"I hope so Esme. I thought she would be really excited about it – attack me and all."

"I think she is just upset because she is starting college. She loves Ally and Mason so much and now she will be further away from them."

"Well maybe they don't have to be. Edward and I aren't tied down here. I don't see as to why we couldn't move to Seattle."

Esme's eyes lit up, "You would move there to be closer to all of them?"

"We love them and they love Ally and Mason. It is going to be hard with all those babysitter's so far away."

"I bet I could get Carlisle to transfer to Seattle as well. Just think Bella, we could all live there – together as a family."

I thought about it a moment… there was only one person that I cared about most in the world that this would affect – my dad. Could I leave him and move to Seattle to be closer to Edward's family? How would he take that?

***** EPOV *****

"_I think I'm pregnant," Bella whispered so low that only I could hear._

I couldn't help myself. I picked her up and swung her around like a rag doll. Pregnant with my child – I couldn't be happier than right now in this moment. Too bad my mom and sister were looking at us like we had just lost our minds.

Alice didn't take it as I had planned. I thought she would attack us and threaten to buy a whole new wardrobe for when we found out the sex of the baby. But instead she sulked and complained about how she wouldn't be around anymore.

When she left the living room abruptly I followed her.

"Al, wait up will you?"

"Why should I Edward? I will be stuck in Seattle and I barely get to see my niece and nephew as it is."

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me, "Would you tell me what is really bothering you?"

Tears began to pour from her eyes and she about tackled me onto the floor with a hug.

She was sobbing and shaking. I was shocked – Alice never acted like this.

"Alice, what is it? You can tell me you know."

"I'm late Edward. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I acted like that back there but you are happily married and have this life. I don't think Jasper wants any of that."

I tightened my arms around her, "It will be okay Al. I promise you it will be okay. You can move in here and put off college for a year if you want to."

She pulled away, "You would do that for me?"

I nodded, "You are my little sister. I would do anything for you and so would Bella. But first things first – we need to get both of you to a doctor so make sure that this is really happening."

She nodded and took my hand and walked with me back into the living room.

"Sorry for freaking out on you Bella. I'm so happy for you."

Alice walked across the room and sat beside Bella. No one, except me, knew what was going on and why she freaked out but I can only imagine what is running though her mind right now.

That night we had our twins in bed and Bella just stared at them.

"Do you think the timing is right on this?"

She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind placing my hands over hers. I kissed her neck.

"If this is really happening right now then it is perfect timing. The twins will be around a year and a half old depending upon how far along you are."

She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Is Alice really okay Edward? I have a feeling that there is something she isn't telling me."

I laughed, she was so good at picking up the little things and analyzing them.

"I don't think it is my place to tell you love."

She turned around to face me, "You know what caused her freak out? I know it isn't because of her moving away…"

Should I tell her? Would Alice be mad at me?

"Do you mind if I call Alice? I'm not sure she wants anyone to know and I don't want to upset her by telling you."

She nodded and I left quickly, phone already ringing.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Al. I am getting the round of questioning from Bella here. She suspects something is up. Is it okay if I tell her or do you just want to wait and tell her yourself?"

I heard her take a deep breath, "No you can tell her. Our appointments are tomorrow afternoon anyway and she is going to wonder what I am doing there."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Al. Sleep tight."

"Night Edward."

I went back into the bedroom and Bella was curled up on the bed. I slid in beside her and wrapped myself around her.

"Love?"

"Yes Edward I'm still awake."

"Okay. The reason Alice was so upset today is because she thinks that she is also pregnant."

She gasped, "Does Jasper know?"

"That is what made her so upset. She sees us as this happy family and she is worried that Jasper doesn't want any of that… that he isn't ready to make the commitment"

She nodded, "I can see that kind of worry coming from her. I know exactly what she is going through."

"We made appointments tomorrow for both of you."

She rolled around face me and she pressed her lips against mine.

"What do you think of moving to Seattle if all this happens? I was talking about it with your mom and even she said she would discuss it with your dad."

"Wow Bella. I mean that is something to seriously consider. But what about your dad?"

"I've thought about that. I think he will understand our decision and respect it. I know he will be disappointed but he can't honestly think that I will live forever in Forks, Washington?"

I chuckled, "As long as you are happy and healthy then we can move to Seattle if you wish."

She pressed her lips to mine again, "Make love to me Edward."

How could I not comply with such a lovely request? I rolled myself on top of her and rolled my hips into hers. I peeled off her nightgown to find she was only wearing a simple thong.

"Fuck Bella."

She giggled and pulled off my shirt, placing kisses as far down as she could go.

I pulled her face back up to mine, "You are so beautiful Isabella. I want to make you feel good."

I kissed her body going down the valley in between her breasts. She moaned as I sucked and twisted her nipples with my mouth and fingers.

I let my fingers trail down the rest of her body until I reached her hips. I gripped them tightly and pulled her up towards me so she could feel me pressing against her.

"Oh Edward," she moaned.

I let my tongue slide down her stomach and I placed tiny kisses along her underwear line before pulling them off her body. I ran my tongue along her slick folds.

"I love how wet you are for me Bella."

I continued to lick and kiss her folds as I slid in two fingers.

"Oh… Edward… don't… stop… please," Bella moaned in short gasps.

I moved my fingers faster and faster into her as she moaned loudly. I continued to kiss her hips, her thighs, and her beautiful lips over and over while my fingers moved in and out of her.

I could feel her muscles tighten around my fingers and I knew she was close.

"Cum for me baby. Just let go love."

With that I put a third finger in and pumped her harder and faster.

"Oh… fuck! Edward!" she screamed.

Her body shook under me as I continued to give her pleasure. I let my tongue run along her folds before slipping my tongue into her and sucking on her clit.

She moaned in pleasure as I licked her clean. I quickly pulled off my pants and boxer-briefs and rolled her on top of me.

She slid down on my length and threw her head back in pleasure.

"I love how you make me feel so filled," she moaned.

Fuck when she talked like that. I grabbed her hips and began to guide her up and down me.

"Oh Bella. You have no idea how you make me feel."

She began to bounce up and down on me, her breasts flailing about.

I moved my hands to grab them. I rolled and pinched her nipples in between my fingers. She moaned.

I wasn't going to last long in this position and I wanted to make slow love with her so I rolled us back over. I hovered over her body and placed myself at her entrance.

I kissed her lips passionately and slid myself in and out of her slowly.

"Oh Edward."

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

Tears trickled down her cheeks and I kissed them away but I never stopped making love to my wife. It was slow and sensual and everything it is supposed to feel like when you are making love.

It was so sensual that our moans for one another we soft and quiet. I kept my lips to hers almost the entire time. It was so amazingly perfect that we lasted several hours. We were both nearing our end when I picked up my pace.

"Faster Edward. Harder."

I complied and began to pick up my pace. We were both so aroused that it didn't take long.

"Cum with me my love."

Our groans overtook us as I collapsed onto her. She welcomed my body by wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"You are everything and more Edward Anthony. I love you with all my heart and soul."

And with that I broke down. I cried silently into her chest. I would be so lost without her.

"I love you Isabella. I am completely and totally in love with you, my wife."

I rolled off her and she cuddled into my chest. We fell asleep not long after.

***** BPOV *****

Edward had made love to me for hours. It was incredible and worth our lack of sleep the next morning. We both opted for coffee when Alice picked us up to go out for breakfast. Esme was already over and agreed to watch the twins for us.

We all ordered pancakes and I laughed at Alice as we ordered the exact same thing.

"Great minds must think alike huh?"

She laughed at me. We ate in silence for a few moments before I spoke up again.

"Al I know that you are worried but you shouldn't be. Edward and I have discussed moving to Seattle and your mom is also going to talk to Carlisle about it."

She looked up at me in shock, "You would do that for me?"

"You know I would. I know you need support and I know that you are worried about Jasper and how he will react."

She nodded, "It was hard enough for him to want to move in together."

"Like I said before Alice and my offer still stands about you living with us," Edward said.

I nodded in agreement, "Seriously Alice you wouldn't be putting us out at all. You know how much the twins love having you around."

"So you two are serious about moving to Seattle?"

Edward nodded, "You need to stay in school Al – even if it is only part time and online classes. You can't just give up on your dreams because you think Jasper has commitment issues."

She threw her arms around us both, "I love you two."

We drove to our appointment and decided to go into together because that is what sisters do. I went first because I was ninety-nine percent positive that I was pregnant. I had not had a period since before the wedding almost two months ago.

"Mrs. Cullen it looks like you are about six weeks along. I would say you are due in late March."

I looked at Edward and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. I glanced at Alice and the smile never left her face. She was truly happy for us.

The doctor cleaned off my stomach and Alice was up next. I held her hand because I knew how nervous she was.

"Huh, that's funny."

That caught Alice's attention, "What's funny?"

"Well Ms. Cullen it looks like you, yourself, are also six weeks along. I think your due dates are going to be right around the same time."

A small tear escaped her eye and I quickly wiped it away. The doctor left us alone for a moment.

"Edward can I talk to Alice please?"

He kissed my forehead, "I love you so much."

When he left I turned to Al.

"That was supposed to be Jasper right now doing that to me!"

She broke down and I sat on the floor beside her.

"Are you going to tell him Alice?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to but I know how he is going to react and I'm worried about it."

I nodded, "Do you still want to take Edward up on our offer and move in with us when we move to Seattle?"

She looked at me, "You're going to make that decision without talking to him first?"

"It's already been made Al. We knew that I was pregnant and we decided last night. We want to be closer to everyone and it just makes sense right now."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I love you both so much."

"Hey it's what a sister and brother are for."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Rejection**** – EPOV**

I'm not quite sure how my mother pulled it off but she did. Two weeks later we were all living in our new houses in Seattle. We lived right next door to one another and were only a half-mile from campus.

Bella and I had a six bedroom, five bath beauty. There were two master sweets – one downstairs that we let Alice have and ours was upstairs.

"_So how many moving trucks are we going to need for your clothes?"_

_Alice smacked my arm, "Oh shut up Edward."_

I laughed at the memory and sat up in bed. Bella was sleeping peacefully beside me. Our new bedroom was about twice the size of our old one and the bathroom was exquisite.

The twins had their own rooms down the hall and they shared a bathroom… for now anyway. We were having a party tonight at my parent's house and Alice was going to finally tell Jasper what was going on. He still didn't know about the baby or that she was living with us. I was nervous for her because she was my little sister and I loved her.

I stood up and stretched. I slid out of the bedroom and quietly tiptoed to the twins' rooms. I went to Mason first, who was awake – of course – but just hanging out. He was such an easy going baby. I changed his diaper and slung him onto my hip. I walked through the adjoining bathroom to Ally.

She was still asleep – of course – because as soon as she woke up she screamed to let everyone know. I put Mason into the baby swing and carefully picked up Ally.

She stirred while I changed her diaper but she never woke up – she could sure sleep when she wanted to.

I put her on my hip and then went to Mason and did the same thing. I was getting good and walking around with both of them strapped to me. Mason's little fingers clung to my shirt because he was awake but Ally was dead to the world.

When I got into the kitchen I put Mason in his high chair and moved Ally to the downstairs playpen until she woke up.

I started making eggs because both Alice and Bella had their cravings. Alice only liked scrambled with cheese whereas Bella liked hers sunny-side-up with toast.

I heard Bella skipping down the steps first. She shot into the kitchen and kissed Mason on the head before planting one on my lips.

"Morning," she breathed.

"Morning."

"Mmm… eggs. I love you."

She grabbed her plate and sat beside Mason. He was playing with his cheerios and Bella laughed at him.

"I see Ally is still asleep. I swear that child could sleep all day if we let her."

She got up from the table and picked up Ally from the playpen. She woke her up and she was fussy for like a second. Bella put her in her high chair and gave her a handful of cheerios as well.

Alice walked into the kitchen just as Bella sat down to eat.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Alice," Bella and I said in unison.

She skipped to grab her eggs.

"Thank you Edward."

She sat on the other side of Ally and all four of them ate their breakfasts. I grabbed two baby food jars and sat in between the twins. I fed them quickly before grabbing myself a bowl of cereal.

"You ready for tonight Al?"

She shook her head at me.

"I'm nervous as all get out. If you two don't mind, I thought I would pull Jasper by himself and tell him first while you are telling the rest of the family."

I nodded and glanced at Bella.

"I think that is a good idea Alice. He needs to hear it straight from you," Bella whispered.

A few hours later we were all getting ready. It was a welcome to Seattle and congrats on a new school year kind of party. Nothing exciting – dinner and a movie with the entire family. Esme was the only one who knew about Bella and Bella and I were the only ones who knew about Alice. No one asked us why she wanted to move in with us instead of Jasper.

"Would you two hurry up already? We are going to be late!"

"Beauty takes time Edward," Alice yelled through the bathroom.

I laughed and went to the twins. They were in their playpen just sitting there. I liked how Mason had the calming effect on his sister. They looked adorable in their little matching outfits. Alice sure knew how to dress them.

They both came down the staircase and my mouth dropped.

"You both look absolutely beautiful."

"Why thanks Mr. Cullen," Bella breathed kissing my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around her, "You are simply stunning Isabella Cullen. I love you."

She pressed her lips to mine quickly before Alice yelled at us for messing up her dress, or hair, or something.

Bella and I both had a twin on our hip and I reached out to grab Alice's hand. I knew she needed support – she was shaking she was so nervous.

She gripped it tightly, "Thanks," she whispered.

I nodded and we left the house. It was about a five minute walk and we had already created a very nice path that was actually going to be paved next week.

My mom was waiting on the front porch, "I saw you guys through the living room windows. I really love this path idea."

I chuckled and handed Mason to her. I then took Ally from Bella. We walked into the house and went into the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad," I said handing him Ally.

He cradled her and she was like putty in his arms. Ally really loved her grandpa.

I sat next to Bella in the loveseat. Emmett and Rose were the next to arrive, shortly followed by Jasper. Alice tensed and slid into Bella's lap when he walked through the door.

You could feel the tension between them. He sat next to my dad on the couch and kept glancing at Alice. My mom thankfully saved her when she announced supper was ready.

We all ate and chatted casually about things. Alice sat in between Bella and I and we had the twins on other sides of us. Jasper sat directly across from Alice and kept trying to get her to look at him but she somehow managed to ignore it.

She was in agony and my heart broke for her.

We all adjourned to the living room and it was time for the big announcement. I watched as Alice casually pulled Jasper from the room. No one even noticed them leave.

"Well Edward and I have an announcement to make," Bella started.

She reached for Ally and bounced her onto her hip. She cleared her throat.

"Edward and I just found out that we are pregnant. I'm about two months along and we are due in late March."

Our family erupted into cheers and congratulations. Emmett made some rude comment, followed quickly by a backhand to the head from Rosalie.

That was when I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. Her face was in obvious pain and she had bolted up the steps.

I leaned over to Bella, "Alice just went upstairs. I think you need to go after her."

I placed Mason onto Bella's other hip, "Well I am going to put these two down before the movie starts. I will be back."

She quickly exited the living room and we all started discussing possible movie titles.

***** BPOV *****

After Edward told me about Alice I quickly used the twins as an escape. I knew she would be in their room. I went up the steps and found her in the rocking chair of the twins' bedroom. I loved that Esme and Carlisle had insisted on making a nursery in their house for them.

I put the twins down and went over to Alice.

"Tell me what happened, Al."

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away and motioned for her to sit in my lap. She crawled into my arms and I rocked her back and forth.

"I told him and he said nothing Bella. He just sat there. I realize he was in shock but he never said anything."

"How did you tell him?"

"I said that I was pregnant, that I didn't mean for it to happen but that I was two months along and was due in late March. I said that I was living with you and Edward until he could figure out what he wanted to do. I said that I knew it was a big step for us to move in together and that I can accept that he may not be ready for this kind of commitment but that I still loved him and we would work this out."

"And he said nothing Alice?"

She shook her head, "I told him again that I was keeping our baby and that we would figure this all out. I asked him where we stood and he didn't say anything. I had to leave before I broke down Bells."

I tightened my arms around her, "We will figure this out Alice. Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

She shook her head and I put her back in the rocker. I left and tiptoed down the steps. I slipped into Carlisle's study where Jasper was sitting – his head in his hands.

He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks. I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I know everything Jasper. I want to know how you feel about all this."

He sighed, "I'm confused Bella. I'm not ready for this. It was hard enough to figure out living together, but a baby? I can't… I don't know what to do."

"Do you still love Alice?"

"Of course I do Bella. But I'm not ready for this kind of a commitment. My parents are going to kill me when they find out. I hadn't even told them about us living together yet. They are so old-fashioned."

"What about Alice, Jasper? You need to tell her this. She needs to know how you feel and why."

"I can't Bella. I can't do this. I need to leave."

I grabbed his arm, "Absolutely not. You are not just going to leave her like this. She needs to know this and I am not the one telling her. It needs to come from you!"

I pulled on his arm and he followed me back upstairs. Alice was still in the rocking chair when I opened the door. She froze when she saw Jasper in toe.

"Tell her Jasper," I demanded.

He looked at me and then to Alice. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"I love you more than anything Alice but I am not ready for this. This is too much for me to handle right now. I need time to think about everything."

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face, "I love you too Jazz. But where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure Al."

"I'll stay with Edward and Bella then until you figure all this out. But please don't be a stranger. I still need you in my life. I won't bother you until you contact me."

He nodded and they kissed passionately. He left then and Alice was immediately in my arms sobbing.

"I've lost him Bella. I've lost the only man I will ever love – the father of my unborn child. I've lost him."

She was shaking violently and sobbing so loudly I was sure they could hear us downstairs but no one ever came up. I think Edward had something to do with that. I knew Jasper was long gone and Rosalie was probably wondering what was going on.

Alice finally settled and I took her into the bathroom to clean her up.

"We need to tell your family Al."

She nodded and I helped her down the steps. The movie was just ending and Edward was by the DVD player when we walked into the living room. Everyone turned to stare at us.

"You can do this Al," I whispered to her.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to tell everyone."

"Does it possibly have anything to do with my brother leaving earlier?" Rosalie snapped.

I gave her a look and she shrank back into Emmett.

Alice only nodded to Rose's comment and the tears started to slip from her eyes again. She was going to lose it soon.

"Just tell them Alice," Edward whispered to her. He was now on the other side of her, both of us had our arms around her.

"I'm pr… pr…" She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped and she quickly turned to Edward who wrapped his arms around her.

"We are both due around the same time," I told everyone. "Jasper and Alice are taking a break to figure everything out and Alice will be staying with us for however long she wants."

Rosalie just shook her head, "He is being a stupid ass isn't he?"

The question was directed towards Alice but I answered her.

"Well Rose. To tell you the truth he said he wasn't ready for this kind of a commitment. He is worried what your parents will think and he just wanted time to think about everything."

She was upset with my answer, "I swear I could kill him myself. Who cares what our parents think? He is hurting Alice, the person he loves most in this world because he is being childish."

Emmett wrapped his arm around her, "Rose calm down. You aren't making this easy for Alice."

Esme stood and walked across the room to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her chest away from Edward's embrace.

"We're not mad dear. We are happy about another grandchild being brought into this world. Are we upset that you are so young and haven't finished college, of course. But we would never be angry with you about this. We love you Alice."

Carlisle stood and wrapped his arms around Esme and Alice.

"I'm with your mother Alice. We love you so much. Don't be upset with yourself because we certainly aren't."

She pulled back and smiled at them.

"So it's okay that I chose to live with Edward and Bella?"

They both nodded and smiled back at her. Her shoulders fell, the worst was over.

Edward carried her home and I had the twins on my hips.

"She had a tough night," he whispered.

I nodded, "I hope Jasper comes to his senses."

"It's not likely Bella. He is extremely old fashioned. Them moving in together was a huge step for him. I can only imagine what he is thinking right now."

"But they love each other."

He put her in her bed and turned to me, "I know but they aren't us Love."

He had a point. I knew what Alice was going through but I just had a feeling that Edward would welcome me with open arms when I told him that I was pregnant. So the rejection wasn't something I was used to.

That night I just needed him. I felt so bad for Alice and it made me feel horrible. Once I had the twins down, I slipped from my dress. I had on matching black lace bra and underwear. He came from the bathroom in only his boxer briefs. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and he was rubbing his opposite hand through his hair. Fuck he looked sexy and he wasn't even trying.

I stepped up behind him and pressed my body to his back, running my hands up and down the front of his abs.

He leaned over the sink and rinsed out his mouth. He turned around and pushed me up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing Isabella?"

I kissed his lips and pressed my lips to his, molding my body to his.

"I'm trying to turn you on silly."

He growled and picked me up by my upper thighs. I felt his length against my throbbing center and I moaned.

"Make me yours Edward."

I wrapped my arms around his waist so he could use his hands to unclasp my bra. He took my nipples into this mouth only causing me more throbbing and want.

He let his fingers trail down my stomach. He slid one hand under my underwear and played with my clit.

I bucked my hips into him letting him know I wanted more – fuck I wanted so much more.

He slammed three fingers into me causing me to yell his name.

"Oh Edward. Don't stop baby."

He pressed his lips to mine and continued to slide in and out of me faster and harder. It was building – so intense. I wasn't going to last long pressed against his body like this.

"Can we move to the bed Edward? I'm not going to last long like this."

He nodded and carried me to the bed where he removed my underwear as well as his.

He hovered over me, "I love you Bella," he whispered as he slid his length into me.

It was toe-curling pleasure. God he felt so good inside me. I rocked my hips against his and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid in even further.

"Fuck Edward!" I screamed.

He smiled and continued to slide in and out of me. He would pull out and then use a lot of force and slam back into me. It was everything to make my head spin.

"God Bella. The way you feel," he moaned.

I knew he wasn't going to last long either.

When he pushed in I would left my hips to meet him and he all about exploded on me then.

"Fuck Bella. Are you trying to kill me? Damn," he groaned.

He did it again and so did I, only with more force.

"Oh god Edward," I moaned my body shaking in pleasure.

"Bella!" he screamed as he collapsed onto me.

I welcomed his weight and wrapped my arms around him.

After several minutes of intense orgasms we caught our breaths.

"You… Bella," he moaned rolling off me.

I cuddled into his chest, "I should say the same thing."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my lips to his.

"I love you Isabella," he murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Thanksgiving and So Much More**** – EPOV**

Waking up with Bella's hair sprawled across my body was something that I don't think I was ever going to get used to. She was so fucking beautiful it hurt.

I heard her moan and I kissed her forehead in response, "Morning Love."

She smiled at me and kissed my chest, "Morning."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her lips to mine. Kissing Bella was also something that I don't think I was ever going to get used to. Her lips fit so perfectly against mine.

Just then Alice bounded into our room, "Who wants to go shopping?"

Bella just glared at her, "Get your chirpy ass out Alice. Go wake the twins and feed them breakfast if you have so much damn energy."

Alice just smiled and exited quietly.

I chuckled at her, "Testy this morning are we?"

She shook her head, "No I just wasn't going to have her interrupt our morning sex."

My eyes widened and she crawled herself on top of me. I was instantly hard as she rocked her hips against mine making me moan.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so good."

She slid down my length, "I want you to make me scream your name."

How could I resist that? I pounded myself into her from below and she bounced up and down on me. I was so deep inside of her when we connected that it was painful at first because she was so damn tight.

"Holy hell Love. You are so tight. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Good," she breathed.

She rolled off me and I growled at her. She got on all fours and shook her hips at me. I immediately got to my knees and slammed back inside of her.

"Edward!" she yelled.

We were both so close, "Cum with me Love. I want to feel your wetness all over my hard cock."

That made her moan my name again as I felt her shudder. I picked up my pace and slammed myself hard into her and stayed there as I unloaded myself.

"Fuck Bella!"

We both collapsed and she immediately curled into my chest. I wanted to take her again and again but we had a set of twins to look after and we couldn't always depend on Alice.

We got up and took a shower – together. We managed to keep it semi-pg but only making out but she still got me hard as a rock and I had to give in one way or another. I stayed in the shower a little longer due to my issue.

We both got dressed and headed to the kitchen where I could hear Alice whistling and cooking something that smelled amazing.

"Morning Alice," Bella said walking over and picking up Mason from the play pen. She put him in his high chair then repeated the process with Ally.

"Good morning. I decided to make omelets this morning for everyone. The twins have already been fed Bella."

Bella just looked at her, "How did you manage that?"

"Well why you two were otherwise occupied, I managed to get a lot of things done, like making you a grocery list and compiling a list of things we will need when we both have newborns to take care of."

Bella just stared at her and I chuckled, "Typical Alice."

We all sat down to eat.

"So Alice, anything from Jazz?"

She shook her head at me, "I told him that I wouldn't bother him until he contacted me. I really hope Rose was just kidding when she mumbled that castrating part last night."

Bella nodded, "She was just upset. We all were. We figured he would be head over heels about this."

Alice only nodded as she wiped a small tear from her cheek, "So I thought we could start by looking at cribs? We don't have to buy anything of course but I just want to see what is out there."

I knew this Alice. She was going to do as much shopping as she could to get her mind off things. She just needed an outlet and this was it. She would break down eventually and given past experiences it would be probably in a couple of weeks. She would then consume a gallon of ice cream and watch sad movies until she felt better – the only problem – this was all when she wasn't pregnant and I wasn't going to be ready for a pregnant Alice break down.

I decided to take care of the twins while Alice and Bella went shopping. Bella kissed me passionately before she left, "Call Jazz today… please?" she whispered before shutting the door.

I grabbed my cell, "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Edward, calling to harp on me too?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because everyone else has," He muttered softly.

"Look man I would actually just love to hang out with you. You wouldn't mind coming over would you?"

"I don't know…"

I cut him off, "Bella and Alice are shopping all day."

"Fuck…" he muttered. "Sure man I'll be over soon."

"Okay well I have the twins and I am going to go drop them off with my mom so if I am not here when you get here just let yourself in."

"Thanks man, bye."

I quickly packed a day bag and grabbed the twins and took them to my mom. She was surprised but when I told her that Jasper was on his way she didn't keep me. I got back to my house just as he pulled up.

"Hey man," I waved. "Come on in."

I let him in, "You hungry or anything?"

He just shook his head.

"Why don't we go hang out in the basement?"

He nodded, "Sounds good."

I led him down the steps and we both plopped on the couch.

"So how are you Jazz? I know this is a lot to take in. Hell I haven't even fully grasped it and I've known for two weeks!"

He looked at me, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Jasper don't be pissed. I wouldn't even be standing here if I had told you before Alice did."

"True. So how is she?"

"She's Alice, Jazz. This morning she fed the twins, got them bathed and dressed, made our grocery list as well as her own pregnancy needs list, and was making omelets before Bella and I got downstairs."

He shook his head, "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know man but if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

He thought for a moment, "Can you help me become a father?"

I all about squealed in delight – Alice was rubbing off on me.

"I would love to help you out Jazz."

"I don't want anyone to know – including Bella."

"Ouch, you do realize that when she finds out that I have been helping your behind her back she won't give me sex for like six months?"

He laughed, "Make up for it in the meantime then."

I laughed at him, "You are going to be the death of me Jasper."

"I just want some support because I don't know what I am doing. I need help so that Alice can depend on me when I am ready for the commitment."

"It might be a long process but you have seven months man, seven months."

"I hope I am ready. I am going to try everything to win her back but until then I think it would be best if we only spoke on the phone. If I saw her in person I think I might crack."

"What happens when she cracks man? You know Al just like I do. What she is doing now is simply a way to forget her pain, what happens when that wall breaks?"

"You call me. I have a feeling it will last quite a while Edward. She is extremely hormonal only being two months along as it is. I think that when she is about eight months she will crack. I hope to god I am ready then."

"So we have five months?"

He nodded.

"Well then let's get to work. I will go and get the twins and you can help me with them today."

"I'll call Alice tonight too and tell her that I still love her but it would be best if we stick to phone relationship right now."

"Just don't piss her off. I guarantee she will bring up something like you not being able to stand her while she gains fifty pounds and looks and feels like a damn blimp."

He laughed, "I'll try to reassure her that I want this to work out."

"Good! Let's get started. I'm sure Ally has a diaper that needs changed."

***** BPOV *****

Alice and I shopped all morning long. She had so much energy it made my head spin.

"What do you think about this Bella?"

I smiled, "It's perfect Alice… and the best part is that it is an all-in-one set."

We were going through the baby aisle and Alice was determined to get some things she knew she would need.

"Bella… I don't know if I should get one or two?"

She started crying and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's just not worry about it today, okay?"

She nodded and wiped her face.

"Can we go look at maternity clothes?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. We spent the next four hours buying out the store. On our way home we stopped at the supermarket and I called Edward.

"Hey Love."

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that we will be home soon. We are just finishing up at the grocery store."

"Supper is ready and waiting for you when you get home Love."

I smiled, "I love you, Bye."

"I love you too Isabella."

I hung up and grabbed some comfort food for Alice. She would be needing this ice cream when her wall came crumbling down.

We loaded the car and drove home quickly. Edward helped unload all our things.

"How was your day babe?"

He smiled at me, "I'll tell you about it later."

I nodded and went into the kitchen. Alice was already eating at the table with Mason and Ally. I grabbed my plate and sat down in between my babies.

They had food all over their face and I just laughed. Alice and I ate in silence as Edward took the twins to get cleaned up. I helped Alice unpack all her things into her closet.

The next few months followed in the same routine. Alice was taking some online classes. Her and Jasper had been talking on the phone about three times a week. She always broke down crying after talking with him and I was there for her.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving and Esme and Carlisle wanted everyone over for the big day. Carlisle had even invited Jasper and Rose's parents as well as Charlie. It was going to be an interesting day.

Alice and I were both five months pregnant at the time but you could barely tell with Alice. She wore a beautiful maternity top that hid her very well. I decided to be more obvious just to take the pressure off of her. I wore a tight fitting dark blue dress. It was a v-neck with cap sleeves and went to my knees. It accentuated all the right places and you could clearly see that I was pregnant which was exactly what I wanted.

Alice threw her arms around me when I came downstairs.

"Thank you so much Bella. You are such a good sister."

I hugged her back, "All attention needs to be on me anyway."

She giggled and Edward came down the stairs holding our beautiful nine-month-old twins in his arms. His eyes bulged when I turned around to face him.

"You look stunning Love."

I blushed and reached for Ally, "Thank you. Maybe you could help me in getting it off later?"

He blushed this time and Alice just groaned.

"You four ready?"

We walked the paved-path to Carlisle and Esme's and were greeted by Rose at the door. She had a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Jesus Bella, you sure do know how to make an entry don't you?"

I laughed, "I did it for Alice."

She nodded, completely understanding and took a swig from the wine bottle.

"Starting a little early aren't we Rose?" Edward chuckled.

She glared at him, "You will have your own very soon once you meet my parents."

We all walked in and Alice immediately went to find Esme. I walked into the living room following Rose. She sat down next to Emmett who seemed really uncomfortable.

I handed him Ally and he immediately relaxed. I turned around to face Rose's parents.

Edward spoke, "Hello. I'm Edward, Emmett's brother and this is my lovely wife Bella. These are our two children Mason and Ally."

Edward handed me Mason so he could shake their hands. Their eyes never left my stomach and I grinned. The plan is working.

"I'm Jackson Hale and this is Lillian Hale, we are Jasper and Rose's parents as I am sure you are already aware of."

Just then the door bell rang and I knew immediately it was Charlie. Wait till they got a load of him. I handed Mason back to Edward and ran to the door. I jumped into my father's arms and nearly knocked him over.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

He just chuckled and hugged me back. He wrapped a free arm around my waist and I guided him into the living room.

"You are looking amazing Isabella. I can't wait to meet this little one!"

He stopped by the edge of the couch and stuck out his hand, "I'm Charlie, Bella's father."

The introductions were done again and Charlie sat down in the chair. Edward and I took the love seat across from the Hale's and Rose and Emmett were in chairs next to us.

I handed Mason to Charlie – he adored him so much.

"So Bella, how far along are you? Lillian asked.

"I'm around five months, but believe me it is nothing compared to these two. I'm glad I am only having one this time."

She didn't return my smile she just shot off another question.

"How long have you two been married?"

Edward smiled and kissed my temple, "Three glorious months," he responded.

I had to giggle.

"So you got pregnant and had the twins before you were even engaged?" Jackson asked.

I nodded, "Edward was really sick and left for New York when I found out I was pregnant. He came back to Forks when I was six months along. He proposed shortly after and we got married six months after the twins were born. I was only seventeen at the time they were born. We both finished high school early and moved to Seattle so we all could be together."

Lillian looked like I had just kicked her puppy.

"Well I've never heard of such blasphemy in all my years!" Lillian roared.

"Drop it mother! We all can't be refined southern bells like yourself."

"Don't you take that tone with your mother young lady!"

"Oh cool it dad. I love Edward and Bella like they were my own brother and sister. It is their life so butt out."

Esme came in then, she always knew how to time it.

"Thanksgiving Dinner is served."

We all took our seats at the dining room table. I was flanked by Charlie on one side and Edward on the other. I couldn't help but laugh at their idiocy. Little did they know that they were going to be grandparents soon.

Dinner ended and Alice and I helped Esme in the kitchen. I could see why Rose had the wine bottle earlier.

"You will not be returning to that place ever again, do you understand me Rosalie?"

"Try and stop me mother. I am an adult now and I will live with whoever I please. I love Emmett and you will not be taking him away from me… you've done that to me once and you will never do it again!"

You could hear the pain and anger in her voice as she stormed upstairs.

At the end of the night, after the Hale's left, I found Charlie snoozing on the couch. I covered him up – it was way too late for him to be driving home.

Mason and Ally were asleep upstairs as well and I didn't want to bother them. Emmett was talking to Rose upstairs and Jasper and Edward were nowhere to be found.

I found Alice in the kitchen eating a piece of pie.

"Mind if I join you?"

She nodded, I could tell she had been crying.

"They are so mean. How could they do that to Rose? No wonder Jasper is afraid to tell them."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Have you spoken to him tonight?"

She shook her head, "I avoided him at all costs so that way I wouldn't get the wrath of Lillian and Jackson."

I laughed, "Good plan."

She dropped her head on the table, "I can't do this without him Bella."

"And you won't have to."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Forgiveness**** – EPOV**

The whole night was one big fiasco. The Hale's were truly in another world. After they left I found Jasper in the twins' room. He was rocking Ally back and forth singing to her.

He didn't stop when he saw me either. He was getting really good. We had spent the last three months getting him prepared to deal with his feelings and after tonight he was finally ready.

"I love her Edward. I want to make her happy and spend the rest of my life with her. Who gives a damn what my parent's think. I'm tired of living under their shadow!"

"Let's do this then. Right now."

He put my sleeping Ally in her crib next to her brother and walked down the stairs. We could hear Bella and Alice's conversation very clearly.

"_They are so mean. How could they do that to Rose? No wonder Jasper is afraid to tell them."_

"_Have you spoken to him tonight?" Bella asked._

"_I avoided him at all costs so that way I wouldn't get the wrath of Lillian and Jackson."_

_Bella laughed, "Good plan."_

_We heard a thunk then Alice crying, "I can't do this without him Bella."_

Jasper walked into the kitchen then, "And you won't have to." I walked in beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. He needed my support.

Alice's head snapped up to see Jasper standing there. Tears were streaming down her face.

Jasper walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He took her hands into his.

"I've been an idiot – a complete fool Alice. I love you so much and I want to be there for you. I want to take care of you, take care of our baby. Can you ever forgive me Alice?"

She threw her arms around his neck and they both started crying harder.

Bella walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "How long have you been working with him?"

I just smiled, "Three months. He has been working on changing diapers and feeding the twins. He is really rather good. Please don't be upset with me Love. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine, "Why would I be upset? You just made Alice – your sister and my best friend – the happiest she has been in five months!"

I smiled and kissed her back.

Christmas came and went – Jasper and Alice got married on New Year's Eve and the party we had afterwards was amazing.

Alice had moved in with Jasper – he ended up buying a house across the street from us, as well as Carlisle and Esme.

Bella and Alice were so close to their due dates that it made both Jasper and I extremely nervous to leave them alone. The big day came when Bella went into labor first, but believe me Alice wasn't far behind. They both delivered around the same time right across the hall from one another.

A few hours later they were put in the same room with the entire family present. Jackson and Lillian were in tears when they got to hold their granddaughter for the first time.

"What did you end up naming her?" Rose asked staring at her little niece.

"Lillian Renee," Alice said looking directly at Bella.

I wiped away Bella's tears and kissed her lips. Lillian was sobbing so hard, mumbling how sorry she was over and over to everyone.

The nurse brought in our son then. He was perfect. He looked exactly like Bella but had my green eyes. We now had the perfect mixture.

Charlie was the first one to ask, "Bells? What did you name him?"

"Charles Edward," she breathed handing Charlie his grandson – named after him.

He had tears in his eyes, "It's perfect Bella."

**(Five Years Later)**

"Mason, Ally! Let's go! You are going to be late on your first day of First Grade!"

"We're coming daddy!" They screamed.

Soon they came tumbling down the steps, Bella not far behind them. She had a sleeping Emily Rosalie in her arms. Yep another child – she was nearly six months old now.

I took her from Bella's arms and cradled her against my chest. She was so perfect. I took Ally's hand and Bella took Mason's and Charles'. We piled into our car and headed to school. We dropped Charles off at preschool and then took the twins to first grade. I kissed Bella and Emily good bye and headed into work. I was a third grade teacher and loved every second of it.

Bella was currently a stay at home mom – her and Rose had their own day care though.

Alice and Jasper had a pair of twin boys only two years after Lilly was born. They had named them Ben and William. Alice owned her own fashion boutique and Jasper was a high school history teacher. Emmett was the gym teacher and football coach.

He and Rose got married the summer after Lilly was born. When they came back from their honeymoon Rose found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to their son Jack about eight months later. She was also currently pregnant with twin girls – to be named Alivia Isabella and Mary Alice.

Our lives couldn't have worked out better. Bella and I had been married for five years with four beautiful children, Rose and Emmett married for 3 and ½ years with one child and two on the way, and Jasper and Alice married for four years with three children.

Esme and Carlisle still lived next to us and Charlie even moved to Seattle as well with his new wife, Sue.

I had been cancer free for five years as well and the doctor's gave it a 5% chance of coming back – if it ever did. I still got my yearly check-ups and Bella and I still flew to Phoenix around the same time to pay respects to Renee.

Our lives had come full circle since being in high school and first discovering our love for one another. We were still very much in love and we always would be, just like we said in our vows, "Forever."


	23. Author's Note

Forever Love – Author's Note

**Thank you for all your reviews. To be honest this story originally stemmed from the whole A Walk to Remember and A Cinderella Story kind of idea. I wanted Bella to hate Edward but her to have a really good reason for not wanting to get close.**

**Honestly after losing her mother I was surprised that I had her fall in love so quickly but how could you resist Edward's charm when he was so concerned about her? I haven't honestly thought about a sequel just because I'm not sure how I would keep the story going. I would need inspiration or an idea of some sort. Please let me know if you have any suggestions though – I am always willing to write stories based off really interesting ideas.**

**I am currently working on two new stories and they are completely different in the way Edward and Bella view one another. One is based off of a song – the entire idea came from this song and it is coming out amazing.**

**I love, love, love that you review and enjoy reading my stories. You are the reason that I do what I do – on the side anyway. I will never leave my special education position. I love my students too much **


End file.
